Destinado a Amarte
by LydiaVon
Summary: El tiempo ha pasado y él jamás pudo olvidarla pero el destino, siendo caprichoso, ha decidido reunirlos años más tarde ahora que ambos han tomado cursos diferentes pero con un común: la docencia... Decisiones riesgosas pero con un amor por el cual pelear
1. Chapter 1

**Capítulo 1**

Aclarándose la garganta, el castaño procedió a iniciar su clase de literatura, acomodándose de vez en cuando las gafas que se movían conforme las anotaciones en el pizarrón aumentaban bajo el ruido de la tiza que incesantemente golpeteaba contra la pizarra. Cada día, desde que había tomado la decisión de convertirse en profesor, pasaban agónicamente para él conforme los recuerdos se enfatizaban más y más, ¿por qué no desaparecían? Con la fatiga al máximo, dejó caer pesadamente el libro sobre el escritorio, retirándose las gafas.

-Lo dejaremos hasta aquí – dijo ante el silencio de sus estudiantes

Alegres de haber concluido la clase, todos procedieron a salir del aula desordenadamente mientras el castaño frotaba su sien con fastidio. Una taza de café era lo que necesitaba, una taza con un toque especial. Cerrando el aula, se encaminó hacia la sala en donde rogaba no encontrarse con las fastidiosas profesoras que insistían e invitarlo a cenar a sus casas – buscando una relación en pocas palabras -. Agradeciendo que el lugar estuviese vacío, procedió a servirse un poco de café humeante, sacando discretamente su licorera y vertiendo un poco en la taza. Tomando entre sus manos la bebida humeante, dióse media vuelta con rapidez, topándose con el rostro de una rubia que por poco pierde el equilibrio.

-¡Maldición! – masculló el castaño al sentir el líquido caliente sobre su mano

-Lo siento – se disculpó en seguida la rubia, colocando una servilleta en la mano

-Basta, basta – dijo molesto, depositando la taza a un lado suyo para poder limpiarse

Refunfuñando, posó fugazmente la mirada en la mujer que no sabía cómo actuar ante él. Creyendo no reconocerla, volvió a verla con mayor fijeza, acercando un poco al rostro al de ella quien retrocedió ligeramente con recato.

-Me resultas vagamente familiar – dijo él, tratando de ver a través de aquellas gafas que la ocultaban de su recelosa mirada

-Oh, no… yo… – respondió con el rostro inclinado

Enarcando las cejas y cruzándose de brazos, volvió a acercar el rostro al que insistía en inclinarse con timidez, viéndolo a los ojos de vez en cuando.

-¡Oh! Veo que ya se conocen – intervino el director

-Se equivoca, señor William – corrigió el castaño

-Terry, ella es Candice White, nuestra nueva profesora de literatura – presentó el rubio – Candy, éste es nuestro profesor de teatro y auxiliar de literatura, Terrence Grandchester

-Es un placer – apenas murmuró Candy sin atreverse a levantar el rostro, levantando la mano en espera de que no la aceptara aquel hombre de mirada intimidatoria

Ligeramente fastidiado por la recates en ella, extendió la mano de mala gana, estrechándola rápidamente.

-Seguro… – dijo él, irrumpiéndose al tener una sensación extraña

-Vamos, Candy – la guió el director – Te mostraré el aula en donde darás tus clases… ¡Nos veremos, Terry!

Observó fijamente la mano con la que había estrechado la de aquella rubia, creyendo que tan sólo se trataba de una mera coincidencia. Sacudiendo la cabeza, tomó rápidamente su taza de encaminó al auditorio en donde sería su próxima clase.

-Imposible – farfulló, consultando brevemente su reloj de muñeca

Sabiendo que gozaba aún de tiempo, se encaminó al piano de cola que yacía en el rincón del escenario. Retirando la funda, se sentó en el banquillo, posando sus alargados dedos en las teclas e iniciando aquella melodía que compuso sólo para aquella chica que le robó el corazón una vez.

_ºººFlash Backººº_

_Era la primera y última fiesta a la que acudía: la fiesta en honor a la graduación de todos los universitarios. Realmente no acababa de entender la razón de que haya asistido, ¿le había parecido interesante? Posando su vista en todas las personas disfrazadas, sonrió y recordó que parecía interesante porque para él era como si estuviesen en un teatro. Bebiendo el último sorbo de aquel desagradable ponche, decidió regresar a casa pero fue cuando la vio descender tímidamente por las escaleras en compañía de amigas que tenían pareja._

-¡_No seas tímida! – escuchaba que le decía la pareja de una morena _

_Hipnotizado por aquella figura enmascarada, acercóse hasta las escaleras, poniéndose frente a la visión y alargando una mano._

-¿_Me permites esta pieza? – preguntó _

_Con una tímida sonrisa, aceptó luego de que una de sus amigas le dio un ligero codazo._

_Cuando sostuvo aquella mano escondida tras el guante, supo que el universo había conspirado para que aquel encuentro se diera, ¿estarían destinados el uno al otro? Aquellos ojos como esmeraldas brillaban escondidos tras el antifaz mientras le observaban fijamente, ¡hermosa mirada que hechizaba bajo el efecto sutil de la música! Las palabras sobraban en aquel instante en el que ambos salieron a la terraza iluminada por la luz de luna._

-¡_Qué hermosa luna! – comentó él apoyándose en el barandal _

-_Si – respondió ensoñadoramente la chica, apoyando ambas manos_

_Un silencio los envolvió, haciendo que sus miradas nuevamente se encontrasen. Tímida ella, desvió la mirada buscando incorporarse. Él, resistiéndose a perderla, sujetó su mano enguantada hasta que recuperó nuevamente aquellas esmeraldas que parecieron brillar con mayor intensidad al sonrojarse sus mejillas._

-_Es hermosa tu mirada- comentó mientras acariciaba la tersa mejilla sonrosada_

_Poco a poco sus labios se curvearon hasta convertirse en una tímida sonrisa que terminó por cautivarlo e impulsarse hacia delante para atraparlos en un apasionante beso al que ella no protestó._

-¿_Cuál es tu nombre? – susurró, separando ligeramente los labios de los de ella_

_Suavemente acarició la mejilla de Terry, analizando con el tacto cada centímetro en el rostro masculino que aguardaba impaciente una respuesta. Sus labios se abrieron en señal de dar una respuesta pero prontamente se vio asustada, alejándose precipitadamente de él quien permaneció estático y confundido ante la repentina reacción de la chica._

-¡_Espera! – reaccionó al fin, persiguiéndola a lo largo de la pista de baile - ¡Por favor!_

_Desesperadamente se abría paso entre las parejas que le reclamaban a espaldas suyas pero poco le importaba si lograba alcanzarla. Se detuvo al pie de las escaleras, encontrando únicamente el antifaz perteneciente a ella que había perdido en su huida._

_Desde aquel día, guardaba como un preciado tesoro aquel antifaz en la vana espera de reencontrarse con aquella chica de mirada verde que le robó por siempre el corazón._

_ºººFin del flash backººº_

-Lo siento, no sabía que estaba alguien – lo irrumpió la misma voz que hacía poco había conocido

-No importa – respondió entre suspiros, cerrando la tapa del piano

-Es hermosa – comentó tímidamente – Triste y a la vez pasional

Sonriendo melancólicamente, tomó su taza de café y dio un largo sorbo, sintiendo lo rasposo del licor en su garganta. Posando su vista en ella, cayó en la cuenta de que permanecía oculta en las sombras.

-¿Por qué no te acercas un poco más? – animó sin saber el por qué

A través de las sombras, pudo percibir cómo llevaba con nervios una mano a sus labios.

-Sé que no seré amable pero no muerdo – dijo, acercándose a ella para sujetarla de brazo

-No… me toques – protestó con cierto temor, retrocediendo de la mano

Confuso, puso los ojos en blanco, dándole la espalda para regresar por su taza de café.

-No te tocaré si es lo que deseas – repuso molesto, apurando otro sorbo mientras hundía la mano libre en el bolsillo de su pantalón – Por favor abandona este lugar, mi clase está por empezar

La rubia pareció querer disculparse, no obstante, ante la llegada de los estudiantes, optó por retirarse discretamente del lugar.

-¡Vaya! – farfullo el castaño con molestia, dejando a un lado su taza para dar inicio a su clase

* * *

><p>-Genial, seguro lo ha tomado a mal – se decía ella con reproche, levantándose un poco la manga de su suéter para analizar el enorme hematoma formulado a lo largo del brazo<p>

Presionando levemente con la yema de sus dedos, hizo una mueca de dolor.

-Espero que se quite pronto – habló una voz a espaldas suyas

Ocultando nuevamente su brazo, dióse media vuelta para toparse con un rubio que sostenía una botella de agua.

-¿Qué te pasó? – preguntó dando un sorbo a su botella

-Oh… una caída – respondió

Acabando el líquido, botó la botella en el bote de basura.

-¿En serio? – preguntó receloso, sujetándola del brazo para destaparlo y analizarlo – Bastante grande como para una simple caída, ¿en verdad fue una?

Recuperando su brazo, asintió nerviosa.

-Sí, tengo un niño pequeño en casa – explicó – Resbalé con uno de sus juguetes y me golpeé con el borde de la mesilla… Supongo que soy afortunada de no haberme golpeado en otras parte del cuerpo

-Supongo lo mismo – alargó una mano hacia ella – Mi nombre es Anthony Brower, profesor de arte

-Es un placer – correspondió al saludo – Soy Candice White, recién profesora de literatura

-Así que eres la chica de la que ha estado hablando William – sonrió – Al parecer a Terry no le entusiasmaba la idea de ser profesor de literatura por siempre

-¿Le disgusta la literatura?

-Al contrario – negó con la mano – Disfruta de ella pero siempre ha sido mayor su pasión por el teatro, ¿sabías que por una breve temporada fue un famoso actor en Broadway?

-¿En verdad? ¡Es asombroso!

Asintió con las manos metidas en los bolsillos.

-Nadie sabe la razón de que haya decidido dejarlo – se encogió de hombros – Supongo que son datos que difícilmente compartiría con nosotros – le sonrió – Tal vez tengas suerte y logres ser cercana a él

-Lo dudo – respondió casi para si

-¿Perdona?

-Nada, debo ir a mi clase – hizo una leve inclinación – Es un placer conocerle

-Igualmente, ¡suerte!

Retomando su camino el rubio, se alejó a lo largo del pasillo hasta perderse en un aula.

-_Parece ser que todos son muy amables _– pensó sonriente, cubriendo nuevamente su brazo

* * *

><p>-¡No, no! – intervino Terry con molestia en la escena montada - ¡Son jóvenes! ¿Cómo es posible que no sepan representar la pasión?<p>

Todos guardaron silencio ante la crítica del castaño.

-Para esta clase de escenas, deben de recordar que…

-Pssssss….jejeje

El mismo Terry guardó silencio ante el ruido emitido.

-¿Quién ha sido? – preguntó con cierta molestia, analizando cada expresión en el rostro de sus alumnos

Todos negaban con la cabeza y alzaban los hombros en señal de inocencia.

-No toleraré esta clase de…

-Psssss… ¡oh no!

Agudizando el oído, dio la espaldas a los estudiantes y posó su vista en las butacas de donde parecía provenir el ruido.

-Como les decía…

-¡Sálvense todos! Wooo… – volvió a escuchar la vocecilla

-¿Qué es? ¿Es un fantasma? – murmuraban los estudiantes entre sí

Silenciosamente descendió Terry del escenario y se adentró en el pasillo lateral, buscando sigilosamente entre los asientos vacíos.

-¡Oh! Jejejeje… ¡Pssss!

Con una sonrisa triunfal, saltó a los asientos, descubriendo a un niño de poco más de tres años de edad que jugueteaba con carros y soldados de juguete. Lo único que atinaron a hacer ambos fue el enarcar sus cejas castañas.

-¿Quién se supone que eres tú? – preguntó Terry

Analizando cada gesto del mayor, el menor mantenía sus ojos verdes muy abiertos. Lo que pareció un tenso momento se dio entre ambos hasta que el infante restó importancia a la autoridad y continuó con sus juegos.

-Te he hecho una pregunta – insistió con poca paciencia

-Ethan – respondió sin perder la concentración en su juego

Levantando la vista hacia los estudiantes y tratando de contener la paciencia, inspiró profundamente.

-Te he visto en la tele – comentó el menor, incorporándose para escalar una butaca y adoptar una pose - ¡Eres un actor!

Ambas cejas del castaño se arquearon con sorpresa, después de todo, no era muy común que un niño reconociera a un ex actor de teatro. Esbozando una risilla, observó cada ademán que imitaba el niño.

-¿Quién es tu madre o padre? – preguntó divertido

-Es un secreto – respondió

Observándolo mejor, notó cierto parecido con la recién llegada profesora.

-Puedo apostar a que eres hijo de Candice – dijo en casi una afirmación

-A mamá le gusta que la llamen Candy – protestó el menor, haciendo alusión de que sacaba una espada

-Supongo que tendrá problemas si saben que estás aquí – murmuró, cruzándose de brazos

Posando el infante sus piececillos en el borde del asiento, intentó mantener el equilibrio en vano, cayendo e impulsivamente aferrándose a Terry quien reaccionó y lo sostuvo en brazos.

-¿_Será la torpeza de familia? _– se preguntó con una media sonrisa – Escucha, si te atrapan aquí será tu madre quien tendrá problemas

-¡No quiero que mamá tenga problemas! – protestó con ojos vidriosos

-No te atrevas a llorar – amenazó ante la reacción del menor

Hipeando y posando sus manos en sus ojos, unas leves lágrimas empezaron a asomar a los ojos del menor.

-¡Espera, espera! ¿Qué te parece si te permito estar en la obra? – ofreció sin saber qué más decir

-¿Habrá soldados? – preguntó

-No abuses de tu suerte, mocoso – respondió con el ceño fruncido

Ethan volvió a la amenaza de romper en llanto.

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo… ganas tú, habrá soldados

-¡Hurra! – celebró, zafándose de los brazos del castaño para correr hasta el escenario en donde fue curiosamente recibido

-_Manipulado por un mocoso –_ pensaba Terry con la paciencia al límite - _¡Soy yo el que debería poner las condiciones!_

-¡Señor, señor! – agitó su manita desde el escenario

-_Solo respira, Terry… ¡Muy pronto se aburrirá y me dejará en paz! _– consultando su reloj de muñeca, suspiró al ver que había perdido demasiado tiempo en aquel niño – _¡En definitiva, su madre me debe un favor!_

Regresando a donde los estudiantes, subió ágilmente al lugar para mayor impresión del menor a quien le resultaba imposible alejar la mirada del hombre. Frotándose la barbilla, Terry tomó del cuarto de vestuario un viejo traje de árbol y cubrió con este al menor que pareció confundido ante la maniobra.

-Como un buen soldado debes estar camuflajeado, ¿no es verdad? – explicó el castaño – Por ende, tu papel consiste en no moverte ni siquiera un centímetro

Cruzándose de brazos, aguardó la respuesta del infante que se contemplaba con el vestuario.

-¡Bien! – aceptó con entusiasmo el menor

El castaño esbozó una sonrisa triunfal.

-_Sólo será cuestión de tiempo hasta que se canse y opte por regresar a sus ilusos juegos _– pensó maliciosamente Terry - ¡Todos a sus lugares!

En un principio, Terry prestaba absoluta atención a la actuación de sus alumnos, sintiendo orgullo de que los errores eran cada vez menores en comparación a hacía unos meses atrás cuando el curso había iniciado. Poco a poco su atención se fue desviando a Ethan quien permanecía estático en su lugar sin siquiera protestar o hacer mueca de disgusto, ¿estaría interesado en la actuación? Una discreta sonrisa curveó los labios del castaño mientras indicaba el final de la clase.

-Buen trabajo, chicos – les despidió – Los veré la semana próxima

Agotado el pequeño, sentóse mientras se frotaba cansadamente los ojos.

-_Creo que me excedí –_ se reprochó al contemplar al menor – Hiciste un buen trabajo

Sin dejar de frotarse los ojos, sonrió con orgullo perezoso.

-¿Tiene auto tu madre? – preguntó

Negó con la cabeza.

-Ven conmigo – lo levantó entre sus brazos, cubriéndolo con su abrigo – Necesito que guardes silencio, ¿de acuerdo?

-Sí – respondió, acomodándose en el torso del castaño y cerrando los ojos con cansancio

Sintiendo una agradable sensación al tenerlo entre sus brazos, Terry salió discretamente del lugar, cerciorándose que nadie le viese mientras recorría los pasillos hasta llegar al estacionamiento en donde abrió la puerta de su deportivo, reclinando el asiento para recostar al menor que estaba profundamente dormido.

-Buen trabajo, pequeño – susurró, pasando sus dedos por los cabellos de Ethan quien se removió ligeramente

Sonriendo, Terry cerró cuidadosamente la puerta y accionó los seguros.

-Debería comprarle algo por si despierta – se dijo, pensando en lo que podría comer un niño de su edad

Consultó su reloj.

-Tal vez pueda conseguir algo en la cafetería

Rápidamente se encaminó hacia la cafetería vacía en donde las mujeres conversaban animosamente mientras acomodaban los alimentos en los aparadores. Sin decir palabra alguna, tomó algunos emparedados, gelatinas y jugos.

-¡Hey! – protestó una de las cocineras – No puede llevarse la comida como si nada

Ablandando la expresión, adoptó una mirada seductora hacia las mujeres que parecieron impactarse ante aquel esbelto rostro que les sonreía.

-Los necesito – habló

Sin saber cómo actuar, sonrieron y asintieron con nerviosismo.

-¡_Yo un seductor! _– se reprochó con fastidio - _¡Esto es bajo para mi! _

Tratando de borrar aquel recuerdo, abrió nuevamente la portezuela de su deportivo y colocó los alimentos en el asiento libre.

Las clases pasaron en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, regresando Candy al teatro en donde Terry disfrutaba de una taza de café mientras leía sentado en una de las butacas.

-¿Ethan? – le llamó la rubia, adentrándose al lugar para buscar entre los asientos sin percatarse de la presencia del castaño quien continuaba con su lectura - ¡Ethan!

Un ligero pánico se apoderó de la rubia que inició una frenética búsqueda en las filas hasta que el castaño se incorporó haciendo el mayor ruido para captar la atención de Candy quien se sorprendió a muerte ante la presencia.

-Profesor – musitó asustada

-¿Buscas a tu hijo? – preguntó, acercándose un poco a ella quien instintivamente retrocedió

-Ah… yo… - balbuceó nerviosa

La oscuridad le dificultaba un poco el verla pero algo en él insistía en conocerla de alguna parte. Desviando ella la mirada, se encaminó hacia las gradas para salir del lugar.

-Está en mi auto – alzó la voz – Se quedó dormido terminada su primer clase de actuación

En seguida posó su mirada verde en la azul.

-Por favor, no se lo diga a nadie – rogó

-Me dijo lo mismo tu hijo, aunque fue él quien terminó por condicionarme – explicó - Me debes una, ¿lo sabías?

-Cla… claro, lo que sea – respondió nerviosa

-Después pensaré en la forma que podrás pagarme – dijo, adelantándose – Sígueme, te llevaré a donde él

Asintiendo tímidamente, se limitó a seguir al castaño.

-¿Por qué eres tan tímida conmigo? – preguntó repentinamente mientras recorrían el pasillo

-Lo siento – se disculpó, inclinando más el rostro

Resoplando ante la reacción de ella, hundió una mano en su bolsillo en busca de las llaves para abrirlo. Antes de abrir, notó que Ethan estaba despierto pero con lágrimas incesantes en sus ojos. Apresurándose y temiendo que estaba asustado por hallarse encerrado en un auto desconocido, Terry botó los seguros.

-Ethan – trató de sostenerlo entre sus brazos Candy pero se aferró éste al asiento de piel - ¿Qué sucede, pequeño?

Sollozando, miró nerviosamente a Terry quien le miraba con la misma consternación.

-Lo siento – se disculpó hipeando, frotando sus ojos

-¿Por qué te disculpas? – preguntó el castaño sin entender

Consternado, se lanzó a brazos de su madre quien lo sujetó firmemente.

-Estás temblando – musitó Candy, observando a Terry

No fue hasta que Terry posó su vista en el asiento cuando al fin supo la razón posible de su llanto: una enorme mancha en el antes inmaculado color crema. Cerrando los ojos con cierto alivio, giró al menor quien se hundió más en el seno de su madre.

-¿Es por eso que llorabas? – preguntó sin un ápice de molestia en la voz

Horrorizada, Candy notó la mancha en el asiento.

-Lo… lo siento mucho – se disculpó en seguida - ¡Pagaré por ello!

-Calma, es sólo una mancha – tranquilizó en seguida Terry – Sería una estupidez si armara un escándalo por algo tan superficial

-Pero…

-Sólo finjamos que nada de esto pasó, ¿de acuerdo? – pasó del rostro de Candy al de Ethan quien no se atrevía a verle a los ojos – Ethan, no estoy molesto contigo, ¿lo entiendes?

Dejando de temblar, se descubrió el rostro y posó sus asustados ojos en los calmos de Terry quien le esperaba con una sonrisa.

-Es bueno ver que te has comido lo que te traje – comentó para aliviar la tensión en el menor

Ethan sonrió con cierta timidez, no estando aún seguro de si debía hacerlo o no. Sintiendo la sinceridad en el rostro de Terry, se lanzó a brazos de éste quien lo estrechó sin protesta alguna.

-Ya está todo bien – murmuró el castaño, observando a Candy quien tenía una sonrisa dibujada en el rostro

-Es hora de irnos, Ethan – dijo ella, recuperando a su hijo – En verdad lamento todo, profesor

-Terry – le corrigió – Es más corto y agradable que profesor

Sonriendo, ella asintió.

-También voy de salida, puedo llevarte si gustas – ofreció

La mirada verduna se tornó nerviosa.

-Agradezco su ofrecimiento pero no puedo – se disculpó con nerviosismo

Enarcando las cejas, apoyó los brazos en el toldo del deportivo.

-¿Le desagrado acaso? – preguntó directamente

-¡No! – respondió en seguida

-En tal caso la llevaré a su casa

-Pero…

-Tienes un hijo pequeño y al parecer nadie vendrá por ti, ¿pretendes que te deje ir sola con un niño?

-Te lo agradezco en verdad pero no es una buena idea

-¿Tienes auto?

-No

-¿Alguien vendrá por ustedes?

-No

-¿Cuál es el impedimento? – insistió – No pretendo hacer algo indecente si es lo que te preocupas

-No pensaba eso – respondió ausente – Es sólo que…

-Por favor - sujetó una mano de ella – Si en verdad quieres saldar tu deuda conmigo, permíteme llevarte a casa para mayor tranquilidad mía

No pudiendo resistir aquella mirada color mar, asintió con cierta preocupación y resignación.

-Así que… ¿acabas de mudarte? – trató de romper el silencio entre ambos

-Sí, mi esposo y yo nos mudamos hace poco – respondió con un deje sombrío, acomodando entre sus brazos a su hijo dormido

-No es asunto mío pero…

-Su trabajo le impide cuidar de Ethan – se anticipó a responder – Hace bastante por nosotros y creo que… - suspiró mientras perdía su vista en las personas que transitaban en las calles

Posando fugazmente la mirada en Candy, pudo percibir una tristeza inmensa de la cual estaba seguro era a causa de su esposo, ¿acaso estaban pasando por dificultades maritales? Un silencio nuevamente les siguió hasta que al fin llegaron a la casa donde ella vivía.

-Muchas gracias – agradeció, descendiendo el deportivo con su hijo en brazos

-Sé que sonará extraño pero, ¿estarás bien? – se atrevió a preguntar con las manos aferradas al volante

La pregunta la tomó por sorpresa pero en seguida recobró la postura.

-Sí – se limitó a responder, apresurándose para ingresar a su casa

Apagando el potente motor de su auto, apoyó un brazo en el marco de la ventana, tratando de encontrar una lógica a los comportamientos de ambos. Primeramente, ella reaccionaba siempre de una forma temerosa cada que intentaba acercarse demasiado a ella; en segunda, el llanto horrorizado de Ethan ante aquella mancha, ¿acaso un niño tendía a reaccionar de esa forma?

-_Sólo si conoce las graves consecuencias_ – se respondió – _Y una mujer reacciona así sólo si ha tenido experiencias traumáticas con alguna otra persona –_ molesto, aferró el volante con impotencia - _¿Su esposo los maltrata?_

Si lo pensaba, tenía mucha lógica aquella suposición. No queriendo soportar aquella rabia que le causaba el saber de un hombre que abusaba de una mujer, descendió del auto con la firma decisión de irrumpir en aquella casa y llevarse a Ethan y Candy con él a algún lugar seguro. Antes de subir los escalones y llamar violentamente a la puerta, se detuvo al pensar que todo era una locura, ¿qué derecho tenía de intervenir con tan sólo suposiciones? ¿Qué sucedería si estaba equivocado? Suponiendo que no tenía derecho a intervenir, regresó a su deportivo y encendió el motor para perderse entre las transitadas calles.

* * *

><p>Viéndolo desde la ventana, observó con cierta melancolía cómo se alejaba a toda marcha en su deportivo. Suspirando, corrió las cortinas y dióse media vuelta.<p>

-¿Quién era él? – preguntó una voz masculina a sus espaldas

Asaltándola un escalofrío que le recorrió la espina dorsal, encaró aquellos ojos encolerizados pese a que su pose aparentaba tranquilidad.

-¿Mami? – la llamó temeroso Ethan, aferrándose a la falda de ella y viendo de vez en cuando al hombre

-Ve a tu cuarto, Ethan – ordenó el hombre – Y no salgas

Con labios tembloroso, observó a su madre quien le suplicó son la mirada.

-Haz lo que dice tu padre – repuso ella con voz temblorosa

Sintiendo venir el llanto, se apresuró a subir las escaleras para encerrarse en su alcoba.

Es un movimiento desprevenido, la apresó rudamente contra la pared, sosteniendo con una mano las mejillas de ella.

-¿Quién era ese hombre, querida? – preguntó con voz fría

-Un profesor del la escuela – explicó con una mueca de dolor

-No me agrada que otros hombres se acerquen a ti – comentó, soltando levemente las mejillas enrojecidas por la presión de sus dedos – Eres sólo mía, ¿lo entiendes?

Ante el enmudecimiento de la rubia, la giró, sujetándola fuertemente del brazo lastimado, arrancando un gemido de su boca.

-Me lastimas – musitó con un nudo en la garganta

-Es bueno, eso te recordará lo que debes y no debes hacer

Rezando en silencio y cerrando los ojos, Candy se dejó a merced de aquel hombre que en un principio pensó y era la persona más humana que jamás conoció. Con lágrimas, rogó a Dios que Ethan no saliese de su habitación, ¡protegerlo era su máxima prioridad! Y sólo podría protegerlo si guardaba silencio y contenía los sollozos hasta que Richard, su esposo, se aburriese de torturarla y saliera de casa hasta regresar ahogado en alcoholo por la madrugada.

Continuará…

* * *

><p>Bueno, jejeje ya sé lo que muchas deben de estar pensando "¡Acaba primero una historia antes de empezar otra! ¬¬" Y tienen toda la razón, lo sé, pero es que aunque no lo crean tengo más creatividad con dos historias a la vez jeje y es menos frustrante para mí porque si no tengo una idea para una historia, ¡tengo ideas para la otra! XD<p>

Y bueno, a los que han estado siguiendo mi historia de La Promesa de un Hogar, ya tengo el próximo capítulo pero hay un fragmento que no termina de convencerme pfff ¡una disculpa!

Lo último que me queda por decirles, es que agradezco que lean esta historia y esperaré ansiosa sus comentarios, quejas, dudas y/o sugerencias jejeje XD

¡Un abrazo a todos y todas!


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2**

-_Está Lloviendo _– pensó Terry mientras contemplaba las gotas de lluvia chocar contra el parabrisas de su deportivo

Aguardando a que la luz roja cambiara para poder llegar al fin a la escuela, el castaño trataba de distraer sus pensamientos de Candy y su hijo, ¿por qué preocuparse si tan sólo llevaba conociéndolos un día? Lentamente avanzó ante el cambio de luz, llegando al fin a su destino. Primeramente, como era costumbre suya, fue por una taza de café antes de que cualquier otra persona llegara y tratara de abordarlo.

-Buenos días – saludó Candy a espaldas suyas

-Buenos días – respondió, observándola de reojo

La rubia procedió a retirarse el abrigo que la cubría de la lluvia.

-¿Café? – ofreció el castaño, alargando la taza a ella

-Gracias – lo aceptó, bebiéndolo de buena gana

A darle la taza, el castaño pudo apreciar las enormes ojeras en Candy y sus párpados ligeramente hinchados, indicando que seguramente había estado llorando.

-¿Una mala noche? – preguntó, sirviéndose otra taza

Acomodando en un ademán nervios su cabello detrás de la oreja, asintió la rubia.

-Tenía que ponerme al día – fue su explicación

Un incomodo silencio les siguió, siendo el repiqueteo de la lluvia el único sonido entre ambos.

-¿Has traído a Ethan contigo? – preguntó por iniciar otra conversación

-No, lo he dejado con una amiga – explicó – Deseaba venir y seguir con sus clases de actuación

Un risilla escapó de entre los labios de Candy.

-Me sorprendió cuando me reconoció como actor – comentó él, dando un sorbo a su bebida

-Desde que vio una de tus obras en la televisión, no ha parado de ver todas las que he tratado de conseguirle

-Es un honor tener a un admirador como él – esbozó una sonrisa

-Dice que algún día será famoso como tú y todos lo reconocerán cuando camine por las calles

Un risa escapó de Terry.

-No pensará lo mismo cuando no paren de acosarlo – dijo sarcástico

-Es su gran ilusión, no podría bajarlo de las nubes – respondió con cierta melancolía

Las palabras quedaron en los labios de Terry al percatarse de la herida en el labio de Candy.

-Tienes una herida – comentó consternado, dejando a un lado su taza para analizarla mejor

Instintivamente la rubia llevóse los dedos a los labios para sentirla, rehuyendo del tacto de la mano del castaño.

-Déjame verla – protestó Terry, sujetándola suavemente del mentón para analizar a contra luz la herida – Está un poco hinchada

La soltó y se encaminó hacia el estante en donde yacía el botiquín de primeros auxilios.

-Siéntate – dijo mientras abría la cajita y sacaba lo necesario

Mansamente ella tomó asiento ante la mesa de caoba destinada a los profesores, sintiendo un leve ardor al presionar su herida en el labio.

-Debe desinfectarse – explicó, vertiendo un poco de desinfectante en algodón – Seguramente arderá

Asintiendo ella, él se sentó al borde de la mesa mientras palpaba suavemente sobre la inflamación.

-¿Cómo fue que te hiciste esto? – preguntó mientras posaba su atención en la herida ahora rojiza a causa del desinfectante

-Fue algo bastante tonto en realidad – respondió luego de una delatadora pausa

Terminando de desinfectar la herida, apartó el algodón de sus labios y la observó con las cejas enarcadas.

-Quisiera escucharlo – insistió, iniciando la tarea de guardar los objetos en su respectivo lugar

-Eso… fue… - intentó encontrar una explicación lógica – Fue con el filo de la barra en casa – explicó al fin

-¿Filo de la barra? – repitió sin convencerse - ¿Cómo?

-Estaba… buscando algo y… cuando me levanté no me di cuenta de lo cerca que estaba

-_¿Por cuánto más mantendrás esa mentira? _– se preguntaba, cerrando con premura las puertecillas

-Yo… gracias por la ayuda – agradeció la rubia, poniéndose en pie con la disposición de marcharse

-Espera, Candy – la sujetó del brazo antes de que huyese

No pudiendo escapar nada a los ojos color mar, notó la mueca de dolor que ésta hizo ante la presión sobre su brazo.

-¿Duele? – preguntó sin apartar sus ojos de las esmeraldas

-No – negó, tragando saliva con nerviosismo

Las miles de preguntas que deseaba formular en aquellos instantes sólo quedaron en sus labios ante la intromisión de una de las profesoras a la que no pareció agradarle la escena encontrada.

-Lamento si interrumpí algo – habló hoscamente

Aprovechando Candy la llegada, se zafó de la mano del castaño para prácticamente salir corriendo de la sala.

-Candy… - murmuró sin pensar Terry

-¿Dónde ha quedado el inaccesible Terrence Grandchester? – inquirió la mujer con reproche

Haciendo caso omiso a las palabras de aquella mujer, el castaño salió igualmente de la sala con la esperanza de alcanzar a Candy pero el pensamiento de que nada le daba el derecho de intervenir lo hizo detenerse en seco.

* * *

><p>Sin poder contener las lágrimas una vez a salvo en el tocador, Candy dejó escapar los leves sollozos que no podían escapar por la noche mientras estuviese Richard a un lado de ella y su hijo sin poder dormir en la habitación contigua.<p>

_ºººFlash Backººº_

_-Eres sólo mía Candice White – mascullaba a su oído mientras iniciaba la tarea de desnudarla – No importa cuántas veces pretendas escapar, querida… Al final he de encontrarte y hacerte regresar_

_Ante su ausencia melancólica, Richard la besó bruscamente en los labios, logrando traerla a la realidad en cuanto sintió los dientes de éste apretar con demasiada fuerza en su labio._

_En la madrugada, cuando al fin se hartó y salió de casa, sentíase desfallecer sin el más mínimo ánimo de intentar una vez más escapar, después de todo, él tenía razón: siempre los encontraría. Las lágrimas eran su único desahogo pero se impedía dejarlas escapar cuando Ethan abría cuidadosamente la puerta de la habitación y se infiltraba bajo las sabanas, aferrándose a ella para poder al fin descansar en el seno seguro de su madre._

_-¿Estás llorando, mami? – preguntó tristemente_

_Tratando de que sus labios no temblasen mientras le sonreía, lo estrechó más a ella._

_-No, cariño – respondió – Mami está cansada y necesita dormir… es sólo eso_

_Cuando Ethan apoyó abatidamente su cabeza en su vientre, tragó el nudo formulado en su garganta y trató de recordar aquella nana que solía escuchar de pequeña para cantársela y consolarlo como tanto necesitaba serlo ella._

_ºººFin del Flash Backººº_

Enjugándose las lágrimas y tratando de calmar su llanto, salió del lugar para ir directo al aula en donde estaba segura de que nadie la importunaría en aquel estado.

-¡Buen día! – escuchó la voz de Anthony a espaldas suyas

Temerosa de ser descubierta, fugazmente le miró para saludarlo y en seguida huir de donde él quien quiso detenerla pero no se atrevió. Divisando su aula a escasos metros, creyó que lo lograría pero el alma se le vino a los pies al ver a Terry que aguardaba por ella.

-No te atrevas a huir – advirtió él, acercándose a donde ella

Siendo inevitable tal vez, se dejó arrastra al interior del aula.

-¿Qué sucede, Terry? – trató de preguntar con serenidad

-¿Por qué estabas llorando? – preguntó inmediatamente con la mirada seria

-No he…

-Estuviste llorando, Candy – intervino inmediatamente

-Te lo he dicho ya, estoy cansada – explicó con cansancio

No pretendiendo pasar por tonto, sujetó el brazo lastimado de Candy, descubriéndolo en un rápido movimiento y así poniendo en evidencia el hematoma grisáceo.

-Fue un accidente – respondió, zafándose y cubriéndose nuevamente el brazo

-¡Claro! – sacudió los brazos con molestia – Diría yo que son demasiados accidentes para un chica, ¿no crees?

-¿Qué esperabas si vivo en una casa con juguetes por doquier? – estalló

-Apostaría mi vida a que tu hijo no se atreve a dejar un solo juguete en algún lugar fuera de su habitación – especuló

Pese a que la mirada de Terry era fría e intimidante, la firmeza en los ojos de Candy le reprochaba que no tenía derecho a especular sobre su familia.

-Quiero la verdad, Candy – habló firmemente - ¿Tu esposo los maltrata?

Con la impotencia de poder ser descubierta, descargó todo su dolor en la bofetada que le propició mientras lágrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas.

-No te doy el derecho de intervenir en mi vida – refutó dolida

-¿Esto te hizo sentir mejor? – preguntó con el rostro ladeado a causa de la bofetada

-Vete, Terry – dijo con la voz ahogada en llanto y dolor

-Me iré si eso deseas – habló – Pero no me pidas que te abandone

Sin agregar nada más, el castaño salió de aula silenciosamente.

-¿Por qué me haces esto? – preguntó al vacío, hundiendo el rostro en sus manos

* * *

><p>A salir de aula, instintivamente posó las yemas de sus dedos sobre la mejilla abofeteada, sintiendo claramente todo el sufrimiento que estaba atormentando al alma de Candy.<p>

-_Si tan sólo esto pudiese aliviar todas las penas en tu corazón –_ meditó – _Dejaría que inclusive me atravesaras el corazón con tal de poder verte sonreír _

Regresó su vista a la ventanilla de la puerta, observando el rostro de ella hundirse entre sus manos.

-_Quiero protegerla _– pensaba con el corazón encogido por el dolor que le causaba al verla en tal estado – _Desearía poder alejarlos de todo esto_

No teniendo caso el llamar la atención de los demás profesores al estar fuera de aula, decidió ir hacia el auditorio en donde impartiría su clase más tarde.

* * *

><p>-<em>Quizá no debí reaccionar de esa forma – <em>pensaba a la par que impartía su clase – _De alguna forma él estaba preocupándose y sólo atiné a responder de esa forma porque no deseaba ser descubierta… ¿Debería disculparme?_

-¿Profesora? – la trajo a la realidad uno de los estudiantes

Ausentemente posó la mirada en el estudiante quien no supo cómo reaccionar.

-Dime – al fin habló ella

-La campana – respondió con el rostro inclinado – Hace minutos que sonó

Observando el reloj del aula, supo que habían sido más de unos minutos que se había robado pasada la hora de salida.

-Claro, lo siento chicos – se disculpó haciendo señas para que salieran – Adelante, tengan un buen día

Suspirando de cansancio, la rubia tomó asiento en su escritorio, cubriéndose el rostro con pesadez.

-Profesora – la llamó una alumna

-Lo siento, ¿qué se te ofrece? – prestó atención con una apagada sonrisa

-¿Se encuentra bien? – preguntó consternada

-Por supuesto, linda – respondió – Gracias por preguntar

Sin atreverse a comentar nada más, le devolvió la sonrisa y salió del aula.

No habiendo razón por la cual permanecer más tiempo en el lugar, se incorporó tras unos minutos y se encaminó hacia la sala para registrar su salida del colegio, siendo en aquel lugar en donde volvió a toparse con el castaño que inmediatamente le miró con consternación.

-Lamento lo de esta mañana – se disculpó él, sellando su tarjeta

-No, soy yo quien lo siente – enmendó inmediatamente – Sólo estaba tratando de ayudar y reaccioné de una forma impulsiva… En verdad lo lamento

En silencio, el castaño contempló su tarjeta recién horadada, tratando de encontrar un tema más agradable del cual hablar pero caía en la cuenta de que ningún pensamiento acudía a él conforme el tiempo pasaba en un tic tac para ambos.

-Te veré mañana – fue su forma de despedirse de la rubia

Reaccionando ante el comentario, instintivamente la retuvo del brazo.

-Te llevaré a casa – sentenció

-No es necesario – se zafó de él, saliendo del lugar apresuradamente

Saliendo él para darle alcance, fue cuando notó un hematoma más en la pierna de Candy que trataba de disimularse con lo largo del vestido puesto. Consternado más aún, no tardó en darle alcance poco antes de que la rubia lograse salir, reteniéndola firmemente mientras le miraba seriamente. Ambos respiraban agitadamente, limitándose a observarse el uno al otro sin emitir palabra alguna. No habiendo palabras, la rubia nuevamente se zafó de él para esta vez lograr salir de la escuela a la tempestad desatada en las calles.

-¡Candy! – escuchaba el llamado de Terry a espaldas suyas

Sintiendo que las piernas le flaqueaban, se detuvo sin más remedio, siendo nuevamente alcanzada por el castaño quien la estrechó fuertemente entre sus brazos.

-Ignoro lo que suceda en tu casa, Candy – habló sofocadamente – Pero no pienso dejarte a la deriva junto con Ethan

-Por favor suéltame – rogó con un nudo en la garganta

-Jamás – respondió, estrechándola con mayor fuerza

Agradeciendo Candy que la lluvia ocultaba sus verdaderas lágrimas, forcejeó para librarse de los brazos que se negaban dejarla ir. Terry la liberó un poco para encararla y, en un arrebato, posar sus labios en los de ella quien agrandó sus ojos ante el atrevimiento. No obstante, el que se llevó la mayor sorpresa fue él al reconocer aquellos labios que besó en la fiesta de disfraces, ¡imposible equivocarse!

Consiguiendo esta vez el zafarse de él, dióse Candy a la fuga, dejándolo bajo la lluvia.

-Era ella – murmuró con incredulidad, posando sus dedos en sus labios mientras la veía perderse entre la multitud escondida bajo sus paraguas – La chica que por varios años busqué…

* * *

><p>Abordando el autobús que la llevaría a casa, la rubia se cubría la boca con incredulidad al recordar aquella sensación única, ¿qué lo había impulsado a hacerlo? Suspirando, se sujetó de uno de los barandales, contemplando el caer incesante de la lluvia hasta llegar a la parada en donde descendió y caminó lentamente hacia su casa en donde abrió cansinamente ante los estragos de estar tanto tiempo empapada.<p>

-¿Ethan? – llamó ante el silencio en la casa

No habiendo respuesta, subió las escaleras hasta llegar a la habitación de su hijo, abriendo cuidadosamente por si dormía. Pese a no ser común la escena con la que se topó, sintió un terrible nudo en el estómago al ver que su esposo acariciaba los cabellos de su hijo mientras éste fijaba su vista con cierto espanto en la nada. Con una mueca que no supo interpretar ella, le miró.

-Bienvenida a casa, querida – murmuró sin apartar la mano de su hijo

-Gra… gracias – respondió temerosa

Richard volvió la vista a su hijo.

-Llegué antes de lo previsto a casa y despedí a Annie – comentó – Ethan y yo jugamos un rato pero a mi parecer lucía bastante cansado, ¿no es así, hijo?

Temeroso, el menor asintió.

A Candy se le revolvía el estómago al tan sólo tratar de imaginar el terror que estaba sintiendo Ethan.

-Lo vestí adecuadamente para que pudiese dormir – acomodó mejor las sábanas – Lo arropé y traté de cantarle un poco pero no recordaba ninguna nana – extendió una mano hacia Candy - ¿Me harías el favor de cantar aquella nana?

Avanzó ella unos pasos hasta sujetar la mano de su esposo y sentarse frente a él quien la rodeó por la cintura posesivamente, apoyando la barbilla sobre el hombro de ésta.

-Vamos, cariño – susurró – Nuestro pequeño quiere dormir

Cerrando los ojos brevemente y tragando el nudo en su garganta, empezó a arrullar suavemente al menor.

-_Ya se duerme el niño... Bajo su ventana dos pícaros grillos cantan una nana _– su voz temblaba ligeramente al sentir los labios de su esposo rozar su nuca - _A la linda nana ya se está durmiendo... que ruede la luna que lo haga en silencio… _

Imprimiendo todas sus fuerzas en no derramar lágrimas, Candy acariciaba la frente de Ethan quien poco a poco empezaba a cerrar sus ojos ante el dulce cantar de su mamá.

Las manos lujuriosas de su esposo pasaron lentamente de la cintura a sus pechos, desabotonando poco a poco el corpiño del vestido.

-No frente a Ethan – suplicó con voz temblorosa

-Duerme como un ángel – murmuró su esposo, mordiendo levemente su oreja - _A la linda nana de ojitos cerrados, el sueño más lindo se arropó a su lado _– continuó la cancioncilla – Termina de cantarla

Mordiéndose los labios para no sollozar, recordó la última estrofa.

- _A la linda nana que ya se durmió, la última estrella recién se prendió – _concluyó la nana

Sonriendo triunfal, se puso en pie con ella abrazada, encaminándola hacia la habitación matrimonial en donde se cercioró de cerrar la puerta y evitar así el ser interrumpido en su labor.

El golpeteo de la lluvia contra los cristales y la respiración de Richard en su nuca, le hacían prácticamente imposible el poder conciliar el sueño, obligándola a esperar impacientemente a que estuviese dormido para poder desembarazarse de sus brazos e ir a la habitación de Ethan para cerciorarse de que dormía tranquilo a causa de la tormenta. Cuando estaba segura de que él dormía profundamente, se removió ligeramente para poder rodar pero, en el intento, sólo consiguió provocar que él la aferrara por la cintura.

-¿Piensas escapar? – murmuró entre sueños

-Por favor suéltame, Richard – suplicó temerosa – Iré a ver que Ethan esté bien

Dando un bufido de molestia, la soltó, dándole la espalda.

-Entonces no regreses hasta mañana – ordenó molesto

Suspirando en silencio, la rubia se cubrió con su bata y salió de la habitación.

-_Me siento mal _– pensó al sentir su cuerpo cortado y con apenas las suficientes fuerzas para poder mantenerse en pie – _Seguro he pescado un resfriado pero…_ - apoyándose en la pared caminaba hacia la habitación contigua – _No puedo enfermarme ahora… Es un mal momento para eso…_

Abriendo cuidadosamente la puerta, ingresó a la habitación de Ethan quien estaba escondido bajo las sábanas.

-¿Ethan? – murmuró suavemente

Al reconocer la voz de su madre, el menor salió de su escondite.

-Has estado llorando, pequeño – musitó consternada, sentándose a un lado de él para acunarlo en su seno - ¿Quieres contárselo a mamá?

Enfáticamente negó con la cabeza, acunándose mejor en su regazo.

-¿Te molesta si duermo esta noche contigo? – preguntó, acariciando los castaños cabellos de su hijo

-No – respondió zafándose de su madre para acomodarse entre las sábanas y hacerle un ademán de que ella se recostara igualmente

Sonriendo, se recostó en la cama y lo atrajo hacia ella para depositar un beso en su mejilla.

-Mami – habló dubitativo

-Dime, pequeño

-¿Puedo ir mañana contigo al trabajo? – la miró lastimosamente a los ojos – Prometo portarme bien

-¿Te asusta tu padre? – preguntó a sabiendas de la obvia respuesta

-Nos hace llorar muchas veces – respondió inseguro

-¿Te ha dicho algo hoy?

-Dijo que si lloraba una sola vez enfrente de él, te lastimaría y todo sería por culpa mía… ¿Papi te lastima por mi culpa?

-Nunca más vuelvas a pensar eso – repuso, acariciando la mejilla infantil – A veces los padres tenemos dificultades, ¿comprendes? Y los hijos no tienen nada que ver en nuestros problemas

-Te quiero, mami – la abrazó

-Y yo a ti mi pequeño querubín – respondió

* * *

><p>Tomando calmosamente su humeante bebida, el castaño contemplaba el agua resbalar por los ventanales de su departamento mientras escuchaba el interminable repiqueteo del péndulo del reloj que enfatizaba cada segundo en que Candy ocupaba su pensamiento.<p>

-_Candy… ¿estarás bien? _– se preguntaba al recordar lo empapada que debía haber estado - _¿Tu hijo también lo estará?_

Resignado, regresó la mirada al reloj que marcaba pasada la media noche. Posando su vista en su bebida, recordó aquel beso idéntico al de la fiesta de disfraces, ¿sería posible que fuese ella la dama especial? Asqueado por el sabor del té, lo dejó sobre la mesilla mientras se sentaba en su sofá y encendía la televisión en busca de distraerse un poco. No funcionando aquella táctica, optó por apagarlo y enlistarse para ir a la cama.

-_No dejo de pensar en ti, mi querida dama misteriosa – _pensaba mientras contemplaba su perfil en el espejo del tocador – ¿_Tú y Candy serán la misma persona?_

Tomó la espuma para afeitar y la esparció por todo su mentón, tomando el rastrillo y pasando las afiladas cuchillas sobre su barbilla hasta retirar toda aquella molesta barba que le causaba picazón. Inmediatamente se enjuagó el rostro y pasó un paño sobre su rostro húmedo al que volvió a contemplar en el espejo que no engañaba. Tal vez no era el mismo joven recién egresado de la universidad pero estaba seguro de que el cambio era insignificante. Si en verdad fuesen la misma persona, Candy puso haberlo reconocido fácilmente, ¿o es que acaso llevaba igualmente una máscara aquel día? Sabiendo que no encontraría respuestas en el año, apagó las luces y se dirigió a su mullida cama, envolviéndose en las sábanas para hacer un vano intento por conciliar el sueño.

Continuará…

* * *

><p>Ok, jejeje bueno pues he aquí un capítulo más jejeje<p>

Lamento la demora pero no he tenido mucho tiempo últimamente.

**GemaGrandchester: **muchas gracias por tu comentario ^- ^ espero que hayas disfrutado de este capítulo y esperaré ansiosa tus comentarios w Un saludo!

**Lupita Isais: **me agrada que te haya causado una buena impresión este fic ^-^ Lamento la demora pero pues ya ves, el tiempo no ayuda ¬¬ Pero sea como sea aquí te dejo un capítulo más que espero disfrutes. Gracias por tu apoyo!

**Klaudya: **me alegro que te haya gustado el primer capítulo, espero que este otro también te cause una buena impresión. Espero ansiosa tu comentario, ok? ^-^

**Milimacdiel: **hurra! Este fic también te ha gustado jejeje y si! Lamento tardarme tanto en actualizar la Promesa de Un Hogar pero pues es que estoy estancada y me estreso ahh! Espero que pueda actualizar lo más pronto posible, ok? Bueno, gracias por tu comentario y estaré esperando otro más de tu parte jejeje

**Lucero d mar: **al contrario, gracias a ti por tomarte el tiempo para leer mi historia. Muchas gracias por tu comentario, aquí te dejo un capítulo más, vale? Ow

Aun saludo a todos los que siguen mis historia y espero con ansias sus comentarios para saber qué tal va, ok?

Nos vemos!


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3**

-Tenemos que abrigarnos muy bien – explicaba Candy mientras colocaba a Ethan su impermeable

-¿Llevaremos un paraguas? – preguntó emocionado

-Por supuesto, no querrás mojarte, ¿o si?

Negó con la cabeza, saltando de la cama para buscar sus botas y hacer un intento por colocárselas él mismo. Candy lo observaba sonriendo mientras cepillaba su cabello aún húmedo por la ducha.

-Usa este – le entregó un perfume su hijo

-¿Me ayudas? – se acuclilló a su altura para que él pudiese rociarla

-Me gustan las rosas – comentó, observando la portada del perfume – Huelen bien y son bonitas

-Así es, son hermosas – concordó ella

Las sonrisas se desvanecieron ante la interrupción de su esposo quien ingresó a la habitación sin previo aviso.

-¿Lo llevarás hoy? – preguntó al ver a su hijo arreglado para salir

-Sí – respondió ella, continuando en su labor de cepillado

El menor desvió la mirada de su padre al sentirse observado por éste, limitándose a tratar de abrocharse las cintas en silencio.

-Ya veo – lo levantó del suelo, sentándolo en la cama para auxiliarlo a amarrar las cintas

Discretamente, Candy observaba a su esposo ayudarlo con las botas, ¿por qué actuaba de esa forma?

-Bien, ya está – finalizó, incorporándose para observarlo

-Gracias – murmuró inseguramente

El mayor se cruzó de brazos y lo observó silenciosamente.

-Lo llevaré conmigo – sentenció

La rubia giró el rostro con espanto mientras que el menor suplicaba con la mirada a ella.

-¿Qué? – preguntó incrédula

-¿Qué sucede? – preguntó con una media sonrisa - ¿Acaso no puedo pasara algo de tiempo de calidad con Ethan?

Resignado, el menor inclinó el rostro.

-Quieres venir conmigo, ¿no es verdad? – se inclinó a su altura para buscar la triste mirada a lo que se limitó a asentir - ¿Lo ves? ¡Está ansioso por acompañarme al trabajo!

-Pero podría aburrirse – intentó protestar Candy – Además de que no podrás vigilarlo todo el tiempo

-¿Cómo podría aburrirse conmigo? – inquirió, acomodando el cuello de su hijo – Estoy seguro que la pasará muy bien en la oficina, después de todo, mis compañeros se mueren por conocerlo

-Pero…

Amenazante, se incorporó con Ethan en brazos, observándola fríamente.

-¿No quieres que lo lleve conmigo? ¿Es eso?

Inconscientemente, el menor posó su cabeza en el torso de su padre en busca de distraer su atención de Candy.

-Dile, Ethan… Dile a mami que quieres venir conmigo

-Quiero ir con papi – musitó el menor

-Te llevaré a la escuela – dijo con una sonrisa burlesca, saliendo de la habitación con Ethan en brazos

-_Dios mío… ¿Qué hago? _– se apresuró a seguirlo hacia el automóvil – Richard

El hombre le miró retadoramente.

-Déjame asegurarlo – pidió nerviosa

El hombre consultó su reloj, dando un bufido y apartándose de su hijo para abordar al frente del volante.

-Promete que serás bueno – susurró ella mientras aseguraba el cinturón de Ethan.

-Sí – respondió débilmente

Ante la tristeza de su hijo, lo tomó del mentón, sonriéndole.

-Pronto pasará, ¿si?

Asintió el menor, esbozando una esperanzada sonrisa.

-Ánimo, pequeño – acarició su cabeza, cerrando la puerta trasera para abordar la del copiloto

Silenciosamente, llegaron a la escuela en donde Candy descendió del móvil, observando con consternación cómo se alejaba su esposo junto con su hijo. Rezaba en silencio porque no perdiese la paciencia como acostumbraba hacerlo cuando se hallaba a solas con su propio hijo.

-Candy – la llamó Anthony

-Buenos días – saludó ausentemente sin poder apartar la vista de la calle

El rubio observó la dirección por la que miraba ella.

-¿Esperas a alguien? – preguntó

-No – respondió entre suspiros, dándose media vuelta para ingresar al colegio

Anthony observó por unos momentos más la dirección en la que hacía unos momentos ella observaba, ingresando al fin al colegio para seguirla hasta la sala de profesores.

-¿Está todo bien, Candy? – preguntó una vez en el interior

-Sí – respondió distraídamente la chica, registrando su llegada

Observándola por el rabillo del ojo, el rubio imitó a la chica y se aproximó un poco más a ella.

* * *

><p>Frotándose los ojos con cansancio, el castaño llegaba en su deportivo a la escuela, saliendo de éste y caminando bajo los estragos de una mala noche hacia la sala.<p>

-_¡Vaya pésima noche! _– se reprochaba con cansancio –_ Sólo puede dormir un par de horas por pensar en ellos…_

Bostezando, se detuvo poco antes de llegar, notando en seguida la voz de Candy y la de Anthony.

-¿Qué fue todo eso de ayer? – preguntó el rubio

El castaño imaginaba la tensión en la mirada de Candy.

-_Tengo que hacer algo _– pensaba nerviosamente -_ ¿Qué hago? Si la saco sin ningún motivo, ¡sería demasiado obvio! ¡Piensa, piensa!_

-¿De qué hablas? – preguntó ella

-Acerca de tu misterioso saludo – respondió el rubio – Era… como si hubieses estado llorando, ¿o me equivoco?

-_¡Rápido, piensa!_ – se insistía el castaño, sintiéndose presionado por la intuición del rubio

-No – respondió de inmediato ella – Estaba muy cansada por haberme desvelado, eso es todo

-¿En verdad?

-_¡Lo tengo! _- pensó triunfante, ingresando al fin al lugar – Buenos días

-Buenos días – saludaron ambos

-Lamento si interrumpo algo pero debo explicarle algunos pendientes a la profesora – dijo con seguridad

No oponiendo resistencia, el rubio asintió.

-Claro – respondió

-¿Podría acompañarme profesora?

Asintiendo, siguió a Terry hasta el auditorio en donde cerró las puertas.

-_Me siento mareada _– pensaba Candy, tratando de contener el aliento

-¿Te sientes bien? – inquirió el castaño – Estás algo pálida

Ella asintió.

-Estoy bien – respondió - ¿De qué asuntos quería hablarme?

-Sólo lo dije para sacarte – respondió

-No era necesario – protestó con cierta ausencia

Al notarlo, el castaño enfocó su vista a la distraída de Candy.

-¿Segura que está todo bien?

-Sí – respondió encarándolo fugazmente – Debo irme – repuso en seguida, encaminándose hacia la salida

No estando conforme con la simple respuesta de la chica, la sujetó de la mano, sintiendo que el deseo de protección se acrecentaba aún más. Ella, pudiéndose sentir a salvo con tan sólo rozar la mano del castaño, sentía deseos de echarse en sus brazos y llorar en forma de desahogo.

-Confía un poco más en mí, Candy – suplicó, estrechándola

Cerrando los ojos ante el conforte, la rubia permaneció abrigada por esos brazos protectores unos momentos, separándose poco a poco para darle la espalda. Si empezaba a caer en un peligroso juego con Terry, no sólo sería ella la que pagarías las consecuencias si Richard llegaba a enterarse de ello.

-Ethan – murmuró inconscientemente el pensar en Richard

-¿Está bien? – preguntó inmediatamente

La rubia asintió, sintiendo que el mareo se enfatizaba aún más. Instintivamente, se aferró a los hombros de él al perder el equilibrio.

-Candy… ¿qué? – trató de sostenerla pero en seguida se separó de él

-Lo siento – se disculpó, llevándose una mano a la sien – Seguro fue por mojarme tanto ayer

Sin decir más, salió del lugar.

Recorriendo el pasillo hasta llegar a su respectiva aula, la rubia sacó de su bolso su celular, dispuesta a marcar el número de su esposo. Pensando mejor, lo guardó nuevamente entre suspiros.

-_Sería lo peor que podría hacer _– se reprochó – _Se enfadaría y terminaría por hacérsela pasar mal a Ethan_

* * *

><p>-Vamos, Ethan – lo zafó de su asiento, sosteniéndolo de una mano<p>

Aferrando su pequeña mochila, el menor trataba de caminar a la par que su padre quien daba grandes zancadas mientras consultaba su reloj.

-Voy tarde – murmuró molesto, aumentando su marcha

No queriendo ser reñido, prácticamente los piececillos corrían tras las largas piernas del hombre que no parecía notar lo deprisa que iba.

-Buenos días, Richard – saludó la recepcionista

-Buenos días – saludó con su hijo de la mano

A grandes zancadas, empezó a subir las escaleras, notando inmediatamente que su hijo no podía seguirle el ritmo.

-No me retrases más – le regañó, sosteniéndolo en brazos para subir

Llegando al fin al piso deseado, Richard depositó a Ethan en el suelo, alejándose unos pasos mientras contestaba su celular que no había parado de sonar en toda la mañana. Sintiéndose el menor completamente ajeno al lugar, miró a su alrededor hasta centrar su atención en el plato con galletas que yacía a un lado de la enorme cafetera. Mirando fugazmente a su padre quien parecía bastante irritado a causa de la llamada, decidió acercarse y tomar unas cuantas galletas por su cuenta. Cuidadosamente, se aproximó hasta el lugar en donde se puso de puntillas, tanteando con su manita la superficie hasta rozar el plato contenedor, ¡unos centímetros más le hubiesen bastado para alcanzar su objetivo!

-Aquí tienes – bajó una oficinista el plato de galletas hasta la altura del menor quien le miró desconfiado – Toma una, pequeño, ¡son deliciosas!

Confiando en aquella sonrisa, tomó unas cuantas galletas que guardó en su bolsillo, sonriéndole tímidamente a la mujer.

-Eres muy lindo, ¿con quién vienes?

Temeroso, regresó la vista hacia Richard quien continuaba discutiendo al teléfono.

-Así que él es tu padre – murmuró con cierta incredulidad – No creí que fuese casado o siquiera tuviese hijos

Sin entender el comentario, el menor le miraba expectantemente con sus enormes ojos verdes que resaltaban temor.

-¿Te agrada dibujar, ángel?

-Me llamo Ethan – protestó

La mujer dejó escapar una risilla, frotando la cabeza castaña.

-Lo siento, Ethan… ¿Te agrada dibujar?

Asintió inseguro.

-¿Por qué no me acompañas? Podré darte papel y lápices para que dibujes

-Papá me regañará – repuso aún más temeroso

-¡No, no! – farfullaba molesto, regresando al fin la mirada hacia donde debía estar su hijo – Aguarda un segundo… ¡Ethan!

Ante el llamado, el menor acudió a donde su padre en seguida.

-¡No desaparezcas de esa forma! – volvió a reñirle, sujetándolo de la mano para conducirlo a su oficina – Siéntate ahí y no me causes problemas

Apoyándose sobre sus manitas, Ethan trepó el sofá de piel y sentóse apaciblemente, meciendo sus piernitas que pendían ante la altura. Sabiendo que debería pasar las próximas horas en aquel lugar, suspiró decaídamente.

* * *

><p>Siendo la hora de receso para los estudiantes, la rubia aprovechó aquel espacio para sacar su celular y verificar no tener alguna llamada no contestada o algún mensaje nuevo. Un suspiro escapó de entre sus labios al no ver nada innovador en la pantalla de su móvil.<p>

-_¡Pobre hijo mío! ¿Habrá desayunado ya?_ – juntando sus manos y hundiendo su rostro en ellas, rezó en silencio por Ethan

-¿Puedo pasar? – irrumpió el castaño

Alzando la vista hacia él, asintió.

-Claro – respondió

Cerrando la puerta, ingresó al lugar con las manos hundidas en los bolsillos.

-Sólo quería saber cómo estabas – dijo consternado

-¿Cómo estaba? – repitió la pregunta sin comprender

-Esta mañana parecías enferma, ¿sucedió algo con Ethan?

-No, en lo absoluto… Insisto en que seguramente fue por la lluvia de ayer

-Perdona si suena algo atrevido pero a mi parecer no estás del todo bien – comentó con sinceridad – Parece una mezcla extraña de fatiga y preocupación

Ante el acertado comentario, la rubia sonrió, ¿cómo era posible que fuese tan transparente para un profesor al que apenas conocía hacía un par de días?

-¿Has desayunado algo? – inquirió

-Sólo si unos sorbos de café cuentan como alimento – respondió

-No es agradable sólo tomar café, puedo asegurarlo

Una agradable calidez invadió al castaño al escuchar aquella hermosa risa de la rubia quien parecía deprimida desde hacía tiempo atrás.

-¿Qué te parece si vamos por un bocadillo a la cafetería?

-Gracias por la oferta, Terry pero no podría comer nada en estos momentos – se disculpó

-¿Preocupada por Ethan? – intuyó

-Sí – respondió luego de un silencio

No atreviéndose a hacer otra pregunta, guardó silencio el castaño hasta que la rubia se incorporó para mirar a través de los cristales.

-Esta vez fue al trabajo con su padre – comentó con cierta nostalgia

-¿Te preocupa que esté con él? – se atrevió a preguntar

-Un poco

Midiendo cuidadosamente sus palabras, inquirió nuevamente el castaño.

-¿Es… estricto con él?

-Es poco paciente – respondió con la mirada gacha

¿Qué podía decir en aquellos momentos si sólo Candy sabía la verdad escondida tras aquellas palabras?

-Es un buen niño – se le ocurrió comentar para calmar sus nervios – Tal vez no conozca cómo es tu esposo pero al menor puedo tener la certeza de que Ethan sabrá ser un buen niño… prácticamente perfecto

Esbozando una esperanzada sonrisa, la rubia le miró.

-Es muy valiente – murmuró orgullosa – Me asombra la madurez y fortaleza que tiene

Acunando con una mano la barbilla de ella, la miró fijamente.

-Era de esperarse teniendo a una madre cómo tú, Candy

Cerrando los ojos, la rubia se apoyó en Terry a quien sorprendió con aquella maniobra. Su primer instinto de él fue el abrazarla pero no tardó mucho en comprender que no estaba actuando como de costumbre.

-¿Te sientes bien, Candy? – preguntó

No respondiendo, la rubia se apegó más a él, aferrando sus brazos a la espalda del castaño quien se extrañó aún más ante la maniobra. Tocando la frente de ella, cayó en la cuenta de que ardía en fiebre. Tomándola en brazos, la llevó a su deportivo para trasladarla al hospital más cercano.

Mientras la rubia era atendida en el hospital, Terry se dedicó a llamar a la escuela para hacerles saber la situación acerca de la salud de Candy.

* * *

><p>Ethan aún seguía sentado en aquel sofá, observando de vez en cuando a su padre que no se despegaba del teléfono mientras sostenía entre sus manos un apetecible emparedado que poco a poco devoraba para tortura del menor quien sentía las protestas de su estómago. Recordando las galletas en su bolsillo, sacó cuidadosamente una y la consumió con la precaución de no ser visto por su padre.<p>

-¡¿Cómo demonios ha pasado? – estalló Richard, azotando los puños contra su escritorio

Asustado, el menor soltó la galleta ante el sobresalto, rodando ésta bajo el escritorio por donde podían verse las torneadas piernas del hombre que discutía cada vez más acaloradamente al teléfono. Sintiendo un nudo en el estómago, bajó del sofá y gateó silenciosamente en busca de la galleta la cual fue pulverizada por el talón que improvistamente cayó con fuerza sobre ésta. Nervioso porque su padre notase las migajas, intentó sacudirlas con su mano, atrayendo al fin la atención del mayor quien colgó estridentemente el teléfono y se agachó para sacar a Ethan.

-Es la última vez que te diré esto, Ethan – habló con voz fría – A menos que quieras pasar el esto del día en una esquina de pie, no debes moverte de este lugar, ¿has entendido?

Sintiendo escalofríos por todo su cuerpo, el menor asintió repetidas veces.

Resoplando, el hombre regresó la vista a la parte inferior del escritorio en donde notó la galleta pulverizada.

-¿De dónde…?

-Richard – irrumpió un hombre – Tienes una llamada de la escuela de tu esposa

-Estás metido en un lío – susurró a su hijo, incorporándose para salir tras el hombre

Con lágrimas nublándole la vista, rápidamente bajó del sofá para tratar de deshacerse de la evidencia. Abriendo su mochila, metió los restos pulverizados hasta sólo dejar apenas un rastro de migajas que sacudió con sus manitas temblorosas.

* * *

><p>-Ethan… - murmuraba Candy con lágrimas en los ojos<p>

Terry, quien no se había apartado de su lado, se inclinó hasta la altura de ella, sosteniendo su mano.

-Calma, Candy – susurró

Aún con lágrimas, la rubia abrió sus ojos, enfocando a Terry quien le sonreía con cierta consternación.

-¿Dónde estoy? – preguntó con voz temblorosa

-En un hospital – explicó – Tenías mucha fiebre

-A casa… debo ir a casa… - trató de incorporarse, siendo en seguida retenida por el castaño quien la sujetó por los hombros – Debo regresar…

-No puedes salir, Candy – repuso – Aún estás débil

-Llegarán antes que yo – protestaba con cierta desesperación

-Han llamado a tu esposo… Él vendrá por ti

-No – musitó horrorizada - ¡No puede venir aquí!

Más que exaltada aún, trató de incorporarse desesperadamente, tratando de zafarse de los brazos del castaño que la rodeaban para impedir que saliese de la cama.

-¡Por favor cálmate, Candy! – suplicaba sin comprender del todo

-No puede venir – hundió el rostro en el hombro de Terry para ocultar sus lágrimas

-Está bien… - trataba de consolarla sin saber de qué realmente – Sólo tranquilízate…

-Tengo miedo, Terry – mascullaba, temblando levemente

-Todo estará bien… No dejaré que nada les pase a ustedes

Queriendo la rubia creer en las palabras del castaño, cerró los ojos con fuerza en un vano intento de desaparecer todo lo malo en su vida aunque fuse por tan sólo unos segundos.

-_Debe de estar por llegar _– pensaba Terry al contemplar a Candy quien se había quedado dormida luego de algún tiempo de llorar –_ Lo mejor será que no me encuentre aquí…_

Poniéndose en pie, la contempló por última vez en aquella pose, saliendo al fin a la sala de espera hasta que llegase el esposo al cual reconocería si venía en compañía de Ethan. No fue mucho lo que tuvo que esperar puesto que, poco después de que él tomó asiento, un hombre rubio con una mirada bastante seria ingresó con Ethan quien se frotaba los ojos.

-No quiero más problemas – escuchó que amenazaba al menor – Te quedarás aquí y no te moverás hasta que regrese, ¿me has entendido?

Sin dejar de frotarse los ojos, el menor asintió.

Una vez que lo divisó bastante lejos, el castaño se acercó al menor.

-Hola – saludó amistosamente

Hipeando un par de veces, el menor inclinó el rostro para frotarse los ojos hinchados a causa del llanto.

-¿Qué ha sucedido? – inquirió consternado

Sacudiendo su cabeza, el menor no respondió.

-_¡Es un maldito! _– pensó Terry con cólera, estrechando a Ethan entre sus brazos – Calma, pequeño… No llores más

Instintivamente el menor se acunó mejor en los brazos protectores, sollozando prácticamente en silencio. Al sentir el frágil cuerpo temblar, Terry sólo atinó a estrecharlo más, percibiendo la protesta de un estómago hambriento.

-¿Has comido algo?

El menor negó repetidas veces con la cabeza.

-¿Te agradaría comer algo conmigo? – preguntó con una sonrisa que reconfortaba a la tristeza de Ethan

Pudiendo más el temor hacia su padre, negó enfáticamente.

-_Ojalá pudiese romperle el cuello…_ - pensaba coléricamente al creer injusto que un niño como Ethan tuviese que pasar por tanto dolor y temor – En ese caso, traeré algo y comeremos juntos

Decaído, se encogió de hombros.

-No te muevas de aquí – lo sentó en la silla – Ahora vuelvo

No demorando demasiado, el castaño regresó con comida suficiente para ambos. En un principio, el infante se limitaba dar breves mordidas como si temiese el tan sólo probar aquel alimento que indispensablemente necesitaba. Poco a poco, el ánimo empezó a invadirlo, sonriendo de vez en cuando a Terry que no se atrevía a apartar la vista del pequeño que balanceaba sus piernas juguetonamente. Pudiendo al fin sonreír con alivio, el castaño empezó a comer su emparedado hasta que esa tranquilidad se esfumó de su mirar al reparar en lo rojizo que empezaba a tornarse violáceo alrededor de su muñeca.

-¿Fu tu padre? – inquirió, sujetando la mano del menor para enfatizar las marcas

Con temor en sus ojos, Ethan sólo miraba a Terry.

-Confía en mí, Ethan – rogó el castaño - ¿Tu padre los maltrata?

Antes de que pudiese responder, su vista se enfocó en su padre que venía acompañado de Candy.

-¡Mami! – corrió a abrazarla

Ignorando el cuadro de madre e hijo, ambos hombres se miraron despectivamente el uno al otro, retándose con las miradas que mostraban apatía. Dejando a un lado a su esposa e hijo, Richard avanzó unos pasos hacia Terry quien le imitó sin inmutarse.

-¿Trata acaso de seducir a mi esposa? – inquirió sarcásticamente

-Protegerla es la palabra que usaría – refutó con igual sarcasmo

Enfatizando aún más el sarcasmo, el rubio dejó escapar una cortada carcajada.

-¿Protegerla de qué, caballero?

-Regresemos a casa, Richard – intervino Candy con Ethan en brazos

-Será mejor que se aleje de mi esposa e hijo – advirtió, rodeando por los hombros a Candy mientras avanzaban hacia la salida

_-Debería tomar a Candy e Ethan y alejarlos de ese enfermo –_ sus puños se apretaban fuertemente

Dispuesto a no permitir aquello, avanzó decidido hacia ellos pero la mirada suplicante de Candy que fugazmente regresó hacia él lo hizo congelarse, ¿cómo ayudar a alguien que no permitía ser auxiliado? ¿Qué hacer? Tal vez no era lo correcto actuar impulsivamente puesto que estaban implicadas aquellas personas a las que les había tomado cariño pero, de no hacer algo, posiblemente los perdería. Pensando en hacer lo mejor para ellos, les dio alcance fuera del hospital en donde Candy abrochaba el cinturón de Ethan.

-No permitiré que te los lleves – habló claramente

Candy le miró horrorizada mientras que Richard cerró de un portazo su auto para encarar al castaño.

-¿En verdad? ¿Con qué derecho piensa impedirme el llevar a mi esposa e hijo? – preguntó retadoramente

-Un canalla como tú debería ser molido a golpes – masculló Terry con la mirada fría – Maltratas a tu esposa e hijo, ¿crees que las autoridades pasarán esto por alto?

-No tiene pruebas de ello, señor – refutó molesto sin apartar la mirada de la iracunda del castaño

-¿Podría explicarme en tal caso los misteriosos hematomas que aparecen de la noche a la mañana en ella y él?

Ladeando el cuello con molestia, le dio la espalda para sacar del auto a Ethan quien observaba con espanto a su padre. Terry maldijo a sus adentros al comprender la situación.

-¿Te he golpeado, Ethan? – preguntó con un tono amenazante oculto que el menor entendía

Asustado, negó un par de veces.

-Ahí lo tiene – soltando a su hijo, Richard se encaminó a su auto para abordarlo

-Por favor vete, Terry – suplicó Candy discretamente mientras volvía a acomodar a su hijo – No compliques más las cosas

-¡_Están asustados! _– deseaba gritar Terry pero mordía sus labios

-Aléjese de ellos – hizo una última advertencia mientras la rubia abordaba el auto

_¿Por qué no lo sabes?_

_¿Por qué ese hombre entre todos?_

_Tu doloroso amor no puedo soportarlo_

_Olvida ese mal amor que hiere tu corazón_

_Olvídalo ahora, ¡por favor!_

_Te salvaré del dolor_

Le dolía el saber todo lo que tenían que soportar pero nada podía hacer por desgracia si ella se rehusaba a pedir ayuda y se aferraba a la mentira de que todo estaba bien, ¿por cuánto tiempo más soportaría aquella tortura?

* * *

><p>La rubia sólo podía limitarse a observar a través de sus esmeraldas que poco a poco empezaban a empañarse a causa del llanto al imaginar lo que les esperaba en cuanto pisaran la casa… Si tan sólo no hubiese caído enferma, nada de esto estaría pasando.<p>

-_¿Por qué tuviste que despertar a la bestia?_ – imaginaba reprocharle a Terry - _¿Por qué no pudiste simplemente dejarnos ir sin decir nada?_

Las silenciosas lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas, temblando discretamente.

_Cuando tus lágrimas que se reflejan en el espejo_

_caen sin hacer ruido, sin sentido_

_mi corazón se desgarra completamente_

* * *

><p>Manejando su deportivo rumbo a casa, Terry sólo podía pensar en Candy y su hijo, ¿qué sería de ellos al llegar a casa? La luz que cambió de verde a roja le permitió esclarecer un poco sus pensamientos turbios por la tristeza y la impotencia de no poder hacer nada por ellos. Sus ojos se agrandaron al comprender al fin el peligro al que ambos estaban expuestos.<p>

-_¡Podría matarlos!_ – golpeó el volante, acelerando para dar vuelta a toda prisa y dirigirse a casa de Candy

_Puedo cruzar el mar_

_Por favor créeme,_

_Llamaré al cielo como mi testigo_

_Seremos nuestro último amor_

_Mi corazón duele cuando te veo,_

_me quedo sin aliento _

_Ven toma y mi mano_

_Mi corazón duele_

_¿Por qué, cuando esa persona no te ama?_

_¿Por qué no lo entiendes?_

_Nena, déjame amarte, amarte, amarte_

-_¡Debo estar loco! _– pesaba, acelerando sin importarle las consecuencias - _¡Dios mío, jamás debí dejarlos solos con ese maniaco!_

Pisando a fondo el acelerador, el castaño apretaba sus manos contra el volante que viraba una y otra vez entre calles para llegar cuanto antes a donde Ethan y Candy.

_-Por favor… ¡sólo unos segundos y estaré ahí!_

_Arriesgando mi todo, lanzo este hechizo_

_Podríamos ser tan perfectos_

_Incluso si el mundo se vuelve mi enemigo,_

_no puedo vivir sin ti_

_No puede ser nadie más que tú_

_Nena, déjame amarte, amarte, amarte_

_Déjame amarte, nena_

_No puedo vivir sin ti_

_No puedo vivir sin ti_

_Sin ti_

Continuará…

* * *

><p>Nota: los fragmentos que he puesto pertencen a la traducción de "Love Ya" de SS501<p>

Bueeno XD jejeje siéntanse libres de golpearme u_u jejeje

Espero recibir sus comentarios muy pronto y agradezco a todas las que me han dejado review ^o^ ¡Soy feliz cuando veo un comentario de ustedes!

Espero verlas en otro capítulo, ¿ok?

¡Un abrazo a todos y todas!


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4**

Estacionándose frenéticamente frente a la casa de Candy, el castaño descendió de su deportivo y llamó repetidas veces a la puerta, siendo Richard quien abrió calmosamente y con una media sonrisa sarcástica.

-¡Ah, señor! – le recibió sin borrar aquella sonrisa que irritaba a Terry

-¿Dónde están? – preguntó directamente

-Creí haberle pedido que se alejara de ellos – repuso con las manos metidas a los bolsillos

-¿Qué les has hecho? – inquirió, temiendo lo peor

-Ven, Candy – llamó, extendiendo la mano – Muéstrale a esta persona que no los he tocado si quiera

Apareciendo intacta, Candy se asomó, rehuyendo a la penetrante mirada que trataba de ver más allá de lo que sus ojos veían. Siendo los hombros de ella rodeados por el intimidante y posesivo brazo de su esposo.

-¿Conforme? – preguntó sarcásticamente – Ven aquí, Ethan

El menor sujetó la mano de su padre, observando al castaño que no lograba entender la situación, ¡prácticamente estaba seguro de que corrían peligro!

-Vamos, Ethan – lo tomó en brazos el hombre – Es hora de dormir… Buenas noches, caballero

Con total desconcertación, el castaño quedó a solas con Candy quien no podía verle a los ojos.

-Lo siento, yo… me he equivocado – se disculpó aún desconcertado

-Está bien, Terry – dijo en un suspiro, entrecerrando la puerta – Supongo que… ahora puedes irte con tranquilidad

No hallando las palabras correctas en su perturbada mente, Terry trataba de buscar la mirada de Candy quien parecía estar a punto de agregar más palabras pero se limitaba a suplicar en cierta forma con su triste mirada verde. No siendo ella la única con las palabras calladas, el castaño frotó su nuca con incomodidad.

-Me voy – dijo al fin Terry

Asintiendo ella con una melancólica sonrisa, le miró fugazmente a los ojos.

-Lo lamento – concluyó, dándose media vuelta para regresar a su deportivo

Por fugaces momentos, Candy deseó aferrar la mano protectora del castaño que se alejaba y rogarle que los alejara del infierno que estaba viviendo pero no, no podía hacerlo… ¡Adiós último destello de felicidad! Escuchando el suave ronroneo del motor, lo vio alejarse con cierta duda al principio. Suspirando hondamente y con un nudo en el estómago, cerró totalmente la puerta.

-¿Te has acostado con él? – preguntó sin rodeos a espaldas de la rubia

-Mi moral no es baja como la tuya – respondió con una seguridad que creía olvidada

Molesto, la hizo girarse con violencia.

-Empiezo a creer que tú y yo tenemos una misma moral – comentó intencionadamente – Después de todo… Ethan no debería ser castaño…

Con profundo odio, la rubia estrelló su palma contra la mejilla de su esposo… ¿acaso habrá sido ese su más grande error?

-Jamás vuelvas a atreverte a insultar a Ethan – masculló con su olvidada valentía

Incrédulo y con la mirada llena de resentimiento, el rubio posó sus dedos sobre su mejilla abofeteada.

* * *

><p>-<em>¡Me siento como un completo idiota! <em>– se recriminaba mientras avanzaba en su deportivo

Frenando ante la luz roja, apretó fuertemente el volante y hundió su rostro entre éstas, tratando de buscar alguna excusa que lo hiciese sentir mejor.

-_¡Ese idiota! ¡Era como si estuviese esperándome!_

Como una repentina iluminación, aquel pensamiento hizo reaccionar alarmantemente al castaño quien levantó precipitadamente la cabeza, ¡estaba esperándolo! Esta vez, sintióse en verdad como un idiota al haber caído en la trampa del esposo de Candy. ¡Todo lo había planeado! Al saber que Terry no quedaría conforme, obviamente iría a casa de la rubia para cerciorarse de que en verdad todo estuviese bien… Sólo necesitó contenerse hasta que el castaño creyese haberse equivocado y, una vez a solas, Candy estaría a merced total de aquel hombre.

Rogando que aquel error no le costase caro a Ethan y Candy, el castaño hizo rechinar las llantas en una vuelta, causando el mismo estruendo en cuanto se detuvo frente a la casa.

-¡Candy, abre! – golpeó repetidas veces la puerta - ¡Candy!

-¡Mami! – escuchó el sollozo desesperado de Ethan

-¡Candy! – llamó más fuerte, tratando de forzar la puerta

-¡Te daré tu merecido, mujerzuela! – escuchó la estridente voz de Richard

Un grito de Ethan y Candy bastó para que el castaño se armase de las suficientes fuerzas para derribar la puerta, abalanzándose inmediatamente sobre el rubio que parecía ciego y sordo mientras abofeteaba repetidas veces a la rubia que intentaba desesperadamente zafarse de él.

-¡Golpea a alguien de tu fuerza! – masculló, estrellando su puño sobre el inmaculado rostro

Una forcejeo se desató entre ambos mientras Candy tomaba entre sus brazos a Ethan quien no paraba de berrear con espanto al ver la escena.

-¡Te mataré! – decía Richard, tratando de estrangular al castaño quien lo apartó de un patada al estómago

-¡No si lo hago antes yo! – respondió colérico, abalanzándose nuevamente sobre el rubio

Un breve descuido le costó al castaño un golpe en el pecho que prácticamente le robó el aliento. Aprovechando aquella distracción, Richard tanteó en un rincón del mueble para aferrar su navaja suiza.

-¡Terry! – se puso inmediatamente en pie Candy, tomando entre sus manos la lámpara de porcelana para estrellarla en miles de fragmentos contra la espalda de su esposo quien prontamente cayó inconsciente al suelo.

Recobrando el aliento, el castaño se incorporó con tambaleos para aproximarse a Candy quien miraba horrorizada a su esposo tumbado en el suelo.

-¡Dios mío! – susurraba con espanto

-Sólo está inconsciente – calmó Terry, apoyando sus manos en los hombros de la rubia – Tienen que venir conmigo, no es seguro que te quedes sola con Ethan en cualquier otro lugar

-Pero…

-¡Abre los ojos, Candy! – la sacudió por los hombros – Si halla la oportunidad, ¡no dudaría en matarlos! ¡Piensa en tu seguridad y en la de Ethan!

Reaccionando, la rubia buscó con la mirada a su hijo quien se hallaba echo un ovillo al pie de las escaleras, temblando y sollozando lastimosamente. No dudó en tomarlo en brazos y salir en compañía de Terry quien la rodeó por los hombros y la condujo hasta su automóvil para desaparecer entre las calles y dirigirse al departamento donde él vivía. Silenciosamente, el castaño los hizo pasar.

-¿Están bien? – se acuclilló frente a ella para analizarla tanto a ella como a Ethan quien aún sollozaba

Percibiendo que la rubia no podría reprimir por más tiempo las lágrimas, extendió sus brazos.

-Ven conmigo, Ethan – lo llamó dulcemente

Agradeciendo la infinita bondad del castaño, la rubia soltó a su hijo quien se hundió entre los brazos protectores que lo recibieron calurosamente.

-Ya ha pasado… shhh… - le hablaba, meciéndolo suavemente y encaminándose hacia su habitación – Podrás descansar en mi cama…

No soportándolo más, Candy rompió en llanto amargo, hundiendo su rostro entre sus manos mientras se preguntaba una y mil veces por qué de entre todos los hombres tuvo que escoger a Richard, ¿por qué no pudo conocer a Terry tan sólo un par de meses antes? Cubriendo su boca con una mano, suprimía su llanto para evitar ser escuchada por Ethan.

Jamás cruzó por la mete del castaño la idea de formar una familia, por años, sólo se enfocó a buscar a aquella persona que ahora volvía a encontrar y, al tener a Ethan entre sus brazos, se dio cuenta de que un poderoso deseo de ser tanto un esposo como padre se apoderó de él, ¿sería lo suficientemente capaz de protegerlos? Cuando estuvo completamente seguro de que el menor se había quedado dormido, cuidadosamente lo recostó en la cama, cubriéndolo con las sábanas y acariciando su pequeño rostro, limpiando aquellas lágrimas que aún estaban frescas y brillaban en las pestañas castañas.

-Prometo que los protegeré – murmuró, retirando los mechones que se pegaban a la frente infantil para en seguida incorporarse y salir de la habitación, entrecerrando la puerta para permitir que la luz ingresara

Desde aquella distancia, sintió oprimirse su corazón al ver a Candy con el rostro oculto. Sin perder más tiempo, se aproximó hasta ella para sentarse y acercarla hasta él.

-Desahoga todo el dolor que tengas, Candy – aconsejó, posando sus manos sobre la espalda de la chica

-Lo siento – se disculpó, aferrándose a él mientras sus incesantes lágrimas empapaban la camisa

-No te disculpes – riñó dulcemente

Sin presionarla y con la paciencia del mundo, el castaño la estrechaba silenciosamente mientras acariciaba el cabello rubio hasta que ella estuvo lo suficientemente tranquila para hablar y dejar de aferrarse a él.

-¿Por qué has seguido todos estos años? – inquirió al fin él

Arrugando su falda con las manos, la rubia apretaba sus labios.

-Ayúdame a entender toso esto – suplicó, sujetándola de las manos

-Lo intenté muchas veces – explicó amargamente – La primera vez, fue cuando… cuando aún éramos novios en la universidad…

Aquel inicio de explicación hizo que le castaño recordase el bailable.

-Quedé embarazada de él y estaba asustada – irrumpió los pensamientos de Terry – No contaba con nadie que pudiese apoyarme y él… - lágrimas asomaron nuevamente a los ojos de la rubia – Él parecía tan contento de que tendríamos un bebé que no dudé en aceptar casarme con él…

Aquella explicación bastó para que él pudiese entender la razón de que ella se haya marchado sin decir más.

-Tenía casi cinco meses de embarazo – continuó, recordando las torturas – Decidí tomar mi maleta y huir de su lado pero… - fugazmente posó su puño en la boca – El último golpe que me había dado afectó mi embarazo y tuve que ser internada en el hospital porque consideraron mi embarazo de alto riesgo…

-Debiste denunciarlo – intervino

Sacudió la cabeza con amargura.

-Mi mayor prioridad era mi bebé – explicó – No quería perderlo y estaba segura de que correría ese riesgo si abandonaba aquel hospital…

-¿Y después de tenerlo?

-¿Quién me creería si todos habían sido testigos de que él estuvo día y noche a un lado de mi cama hasta el día en que salí? – preguntó casi para sí - ¿Cómo creerme si la evidencia física había desaparecido?

Guardando silencio, esperó hasta que ella prosiguiera con su relato.

-Creí que el nacimiento de Ethan lo había cambiado – continuo con una sonrisa apagada – Parecía otro hombre: amable… cariñoso… consentidor…

Una sombra cruzó por los ojos de Candy con los recuerdos que trató desesperadamente de suprimir.

-Una noche… - habló sombríamente – Llovía intensamente… Ingresé a la habitación de Ethan y Richard estaba al pie de la cuna… observando con una seria curiosidad… ¿Por qué no es rubio? Fue lo que me preguntó… - se limpió las lágrimas que le nublaban la vista – Y traté de explicarle que probablemente era por mi padre que era castaño… y entonces…

Sollozando con mayor amargura, cubrió su boca, cerrando los ojos en un intento de suprimir aquellos recuerdos.

Apretando la quijada, nuevamente la estrechó entre sus brazos al tan sólo imaginar lo que sucedió después.

-¡No sabes el infierno que es no poder escapar de esa persona! – exclamó con la voz ahogada en llanto - ¡Estar tan cerca y luego…!

-No volverá a ser de esa forma – habló firmemente – No me importa nada más que protegerlos

-No fui capaz de proteger a Ethan – murmuró culpable

-Nunca vuelvas a decirlo – le obligó a verle a los ojos – Hasta ahora has sabido protegerlo de aquel mal nacido

-Un dudé en irme de casa con él la misma noche en que osó golpearlo – dijo con la vista velada por la tristeza – Ethan estaba dormido sobre la cama del hotel en donde estábamos y yo me duchaba… había dejado la puerta abierta para poder escuchar si me necesitaba…

Terry imaginaba aquella pesadilla que parecía no tener fin.

-Me sujetó del cuello estando aún en la ducha – continuó después de una alargada pausa – Era aterrador verlo con esa gélida mirada mientras el agua escurría por su cabello y ropas… Me dijo que no importaba lo mucho que corriera… al final volvería a encontrarme y haría que le diesen la custodia de Ethan… ¿Imaginas lo que sería de él si cayese en manos de él?

El castaño posó s u frente sobre la de Candy, cerrando suavemente los ojos, ¡cuánto deseaba besarla en aquellos momentos de vulnerabilidad! Suspirando, la besó en la frente. Jamás se atrevería a abusar de la fragilidad de la persona que estaba seguro era el amor de su vida.

-No debes preocuparte más porque Ethan sea arrebatado de tus manos – murmuró mirándola fijamente a los ojos – De ahora en adelante cuidaré de ambos hasta que estén completamente a salvo – sonrió cálidamente con la esperanza de transmitirle esa seguridad perdida en ella

-No quiero involucrarte en esto, Terry – protestó tristemente

-No estás involucrándome – explicó – Soy yo quien ha tomado la decisión de involucrarme con ambos

Incapaz de sostenerle la mirada, la rubia inclinó el rostro.

-No sé cómo pagarte todo esto que haces por nosotros – murmuró

Acunando suavemente la barbilla de la rubia, le obligó a encararlo.

-Me bastará el verte sonreír nuevamente – dijo con una sonrisa más cálida aún

Sintiendo la cálida protección del castaño, apoyó su frente en el palpitante pecho.

-Será mejor que duermas – aconsejó, estrechándola – Te hará bien

Inspirando hondamente, la rubia asintió, separándose de él.

-Ven conmigo – la sujetó de la mano y la guió hasta el dormitorio donde aún dormía profundamente el menor – Temo que sólo tengo una habitación… Lamento no tener otra para que puedan dormir con mayor comodidad

-No puedo aceptar eso – refutó en voz baja - ¡Es tu habitación y nosotros huéspedes!

-He sido yo quien los trajo, ¿no es así? – refutó, buscando entre su armario algún ropaje cómodo para ella – Lo único que puedo ofrecerte por el momento es un pants mío, ¿te molesta?

-No es necesario, puedo dormir con esto – protestó inmediatamente

-Sería incómodo y cansado para tu cuerpo el tener que dormir con falda – extendió el pants – úsalo por favor

Tímidamente, la rubia aceptó la cortesía.

-Hey – la hizo levantar el rostro – Sólo date un respiro y duerme todo el tiempo que sea necesario… Mañana es fin de semana así que no habrá problema alguno

-Pero…

-Sólo trata de descansar, ¿si? – sin decir más, salió de la habitación, cerrándola con suavidad

-_Un respiro…_ - inspiró hondamente, percibiendo un agradable aroma – _Lavanda…_ - adivinó pegando las ropas a su rostro para captar aquella esencia

Quitándose su ropa, se colocó primeramente el pantalón, notando, al ver su reflejo en el espejo de cuerpo completo, un hematoma que cubría gran parte de su costado izquierdo. Apretando sus labios, se colocó rápidamente la camisa. Efectivamente, su cuerpo agradeció la suavidad del ropaje, relajándose al instante. Sintiendo pesadez en su nuca, la frotó suavemente mientras contemplaba a su hijo.

-_Me alegra que al fin puedas dormir a salvo – _pensó, retirando los mechones castaños de la frente de su hijo

Suspirando, se recostó a un lado de Ethan hasta que el sueño y el cansancio por tanto llorar la vencieron hasta sumirla en un sueño que en un principio fue plácido.

* * *

><p>Recostado sobre el sofá con el brazo posado sobre sus frente, el castaño al fin podía sentir tranquilidad al tener la certeza de que esta vez ambos estarían a salvo. Sorprendido, apartó el brazo al sentir el cuerpo de Ethan que se acomodaba a un lado de él echo un ovillo.<p>

-Deberías estar con tu madre – aconsejó

Inocentemente observándolo, el menor se acomodó mejor al mover Terry el brazo para acunarlo en éste.

-A mamá no le gusta que la vea cuando llora – explicó entre bostezos

-¿Está llorando? – preguntó alarmado

-Sí – respondió sin poder cerrar los ojos

Incorporándose con el menor entre brazos, Terry se encaminó hacia la habitación para asomarse y notar el reflejo de lágrimas que resbalaban por los ojos cerrados de la rubia.

-¿Quisieras un poco de leche y galletas? – preguntó, regresando hacia la cocina para sentarlo en el banquillo de la barra para buscar en la alacena lo prometido

Destapando un paquete de galletas para colocarlo en un plato, notó cierta decadencia en la mirada infantil.

-¿Mamá llora por mi culpa? – preguntó inocentemente

Levantando la mirada, el castaño le miró seriamente.

-¿Por qué piensas eso? – preguntó inmediatamente

Evadiendo la mirada, se limitó a columpiar sus piernas.

-Papá no lastimaría a mamá si no yo no estuviera – murmuró sin levantar la mirada –Él me lo dijo…

-Estoy seguro que si ella escuchara lo que dices – se inclinó lo suficiente para estar a la altura del menor – Diría que eres lo más hermoso que ha tenido en su vida

-Todos los papás dicen eso – refutó

-Tal vez – dio la razón – Pero dime una cosa, si no le importaras, ¿crees que habría soportado tanto?

Con el ánimo un poco levantado, miró a Terry quien le esperaba con una sonrisa para frotar su cabeza mientras arrimaba el plato con galletas y un vaso con leche.

-Cómelo – dijo – Son deliciosas estas galletas con leche

Al ver que comía las galletas y bebía la leche, lo dejó un momento a solas para ver a la rubia. En silencio ingresó a la habitación, aproximándose a donde ella, acuclillándose para acariciar su mejilla por donde resbalaban unas lágrimas. Moviendo ligeramente el rostro entre sueños, un leve hematoma se dejó ver bajo la luz infiltrada.

-Es el último golpe que tendrás – murmuró, incorporándose para salir y reunirse con Ethan quien contemplaba al piano vertical situado en la sala

-¿Qué es? – preguntó , sentándose en el banquillo y abriendo levemente la tapa

-Un piano vertical – explicó aproximándose

El menor oprimió una tecla, sonriendo ante el sonido.

-Suena como lo que tocabas en la escuela – comentó, tanteando otras teclas

Terry no paraba de asombrarse ante lo observador que era el menor.

-¿Te gusta su sonido? – inquirió, sentándose a un lado

Ethan asintió con emoción.

-Entonces escucha esto – dijo, colocando sus manos en la posición adecuada para iniciar el primer movimiento de la sonata para piano número 14

Fascinado por el sutil y melancólico sonido, el menor observaba el movimiento tanto de manos como del pie que de vez en cuando se levantaba para enlazar un sonido con otro. Tanta melancolía abrumaba al infantil corazón quien no podía siquiera parpadear ante el asombro causado.

-Es una sonata – explicaba sin dejar de tocar – La número 14 de Beethoven… Comúnmente llamada Sonata Claro de Luna

Con la boca abierta, cada dato era registrado en la memoria infantil.

-¿Por qué Luna? – inquirió

-Mientras recordaba cierta noche que conoció a una joven ciega – sus manos continuaban en su danza sobre las teclas – Abrió las ventanas y la luz de a luna cayó sobre él y se dijo: "Improvisaré una sonata a la luz de la luna"

Hizo una pausa en hablar.

-Cierra tus ojos e imagina cómo nace la luna – murmuró al percatarse que el menor poco a poco era vencido por el sueño

Concluyendo el primer movimiento, el castaño tomó entre sus brazos a Ethan con el cuidado de no despertarlo. Cerrando la tapa de las teclas, caminó hacia la habitación en donde Candy parecía dormir con un poco más de confianza y tranquilidad. Recostó al menor a un lado de su madre y se dispuso a salir, siendo retenido por la pequeña mano que aferró su manga.

-No te vayas – musitó sin soltarlo

-No puedo quedarme – protestó, acomodando los castaños cabellos del niño

-Él vendrá si te vas – insistió con temor

Suspirando y sintiendo que su corazón se desgarraba a causa de los temores en ambos, se recostó a un lado.

-Tú ganas – farfulló con una sonrisa

Con una satisfactoria sonrisa, Ethan abrazó a Terry quien no opuso resistencia.

-Ahora duerme – aconsejó suavemente

La intención de Terry era, una vez que durmiese profundamente, se levantaría e iría al sofá a dormir, no obstante, el deseo de proteger se apoderó, evitando así que se marchara. Simplemente cerró sus azulados ojos y esperó hasta que los brazos de Morfeo lo acunaran en su seno.

El tic tac del reloj era lo único que se dejaba escuchar en medio de la oscuridad del departamento de Terry en el que estaban acogidos Candy y su hijo. Sintiendo claramente, cual película de terror, que aquel sonido del reloj eran las pisadas de Richard que lentamente se aproximaban, se incorporó con sobresalto al escuchar claramente que la puerta cedía con su típico rechinar de bisagras. Dejando escapar el aire contenido en un suspiro de alivio, posó una mano sobre su pecho en donde pudo sentir el acelerado palpitar de su corazón. Regresando la vista a un lado de sí, notó en seguida la figura de Terry quien dormía con Ethan acunado en sus brazos. Lágrimas empezaban a acumularse en sus ojos ante la escena, ¡cuánto deseaba en aquellos instantes haber sido esposa de Terry y no de Richard! No obstante, un nudo mayor se formulaba en su interior al tener una terrible sospecha que le robaba el sueño… Evadiendo el pensar en aquello, se acercó un poco más a Terry en búsqueda de protección, cerrando sus esmeraldas en cuanto sintió el agradable calor que emanaba del cuerpo del castaño.

Continuará…

* * *

><p>Bueeeno pues he aquí un capítulo más de este fic ^w^<p>

Un agradecimiento a todas y todos los que han leído este fic extraño y masoquista XD espero no defraudarlos.

Jejejeje me gustaría piratearme una frase que ponen en un metroblog de AliciaClampFanatica que dice: "un blog se alimenta de sus comentarios" (aunque en este caso, en lugar de blog debería ser FIC XD) En verdad, aprecio muchos sus comentarios porque me ayudan a ver qué está mal… si me estoy descarrilando, si no se entiende, ¡en fin! Sus comentarios ayudan mucho a la creación de mis fics así como dan ánimos al saber que hay personas interesadas en ellos ^-^ ¡Gracias por tomarse la molestia de comentar!

¡Un abrazo a todos los que leen mis fics!


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5**

El ruido de la ducha hizo que Candy abriese los ojos con cierta pesadez a causa del mal sueño, topándose con Ethan quien aún dormía a su lado. Incorporándose, frotó sus ojos mientras se acostumbraban a la oscuridad de la habitación a causa de las pesadas cortinas que impedían que el más mínimo destello de luz ingresara al lugar. Observando a su hijo, posó inconscientemente una mano en su vientre mientras s mirada se tornaba ligeramente cristalina… Una sospecha que podía costarle mucho la torturaba desde hacía días. Reaccionando al escuchar abrirse la puerta del baño, despegó su mano del vientre y observó a Terry a quien no pasó desapercibido el movimiento.

-Lo siento, te he despertado – se disculpó en seguida Terry – Es la única ducha y…

-No, no – irrumpió ella en seguida – Es tu departamento y… tu habitación… Soy yo quien debe disculparse por los inconvenientes que estamos causando

-Para nada – refutó con una sonrisa irresistible

Por tan sólo unos segundos, Candy capturó en su memoria aquella sonrisa que le traía paz a su atormentada vida, ¿sería ella capaz de sonreír nuevamente con aquella frescura?

-Pueden usar la ducha si desean – ofreció, saliendo de la habitación

* * *

><p>-<em>¿Será posible? – <em>se repetía en su interior el castaño, encaminándose hacia la cocina para prepararse un poco de café

Observando el café cayendo sobre la cafetera conforme el tiempo pasaba, el castaño recordaba incesantemente la mano de Candy sobre su vientre, ¿estaría ella embarazada nuevamente? Conforme la idea se metía más y más en él como una espina, la preocupación aumentaba no por que ella tuviese un hijo, sino porque por fugaces segundos creyó ver un deseo oscuro en ella. Candy tenía la oportunidad de ser madre nuevamente pero era consciente de que tal vez ella no lo deseaba por el simple hecho de que eran producto de un abuso por parte de Richard… Esta simple idea le causaba un dolor profundo en su interior, ¿cambiaría algo si él decidiese convertirse en un esposo y un padre para ellos? ¿Cómo abordar tan delicado tema? Bastante obvio era que no podía simplemente preguntarle si efectivamente estaba encinta.

-_Podría tomarlo a mal –_ se respondió con una sarcástica pero melancólica sonrisa – _Tal vez no es tiempo aún de que ella pose su mirada en alguien más…_

Tratando de no pensar en nada por breves segundos, vertió café humeante y recién hecho en una taza y lo bebió con agrado. Su atención se concentró en unos pasos que se aproximaron corriendo hasta él.

-¡Buenos días! – saludó Ethan sonriente, aferrándose a la pierna del castaño

-Hola – saludó alegre, tomándolo en brazos

-¡Ethan! – lo llamó Candy

-¿Te has escapado de tu mamá? – inquirió divertido, divisando a Candy que salía con el abrigo del menor en manos

-Te resfriarás si no te abrigas – dijo ella

-Tu madre tiene razón – concordó el castaño, notando la humedad en los finos cabellos del menor - No querrás resfriarte e ir al médico, ¿cierto?

Negando enfáticamente con la cabeza, se zafó de Terry para ser colocarse al abrigo con ayuda de Candy quien se inclinó para estar a su altura. La simple sensación de sentirse dueño de aquella pequeña pero cálida familia reconfortó al castaño quien sólo atinaba a sonreír tiernamente al contemplarlos.

-¿Qué les parece si salimos? – inquirió casi de manera inconsciente

-¿A pasear? – preguntó emocionado el menor, posando su mirada en Terry

-Así es – respondió el mayor, regresando su vista a Candy quien no parecía feliz con la sugerencia - ¿Qué dices, Candy?

-¿Podemos ir, mami? – rogó con un brillo de emoción

No deseaba Candy romper las ilusiones de su hijo pero tampoco deseaba arriesgarse a salir y dar la posibilidad de ser encontrada por Richard, ¿qué debía hacer?

-¿Por qué no traes el abrigo de tu madre, Ethan? – intervino Terry

-¡Sí! – respondió, regresando a toda prisa a la habitación

Terry podía leer la pregunta formulada en la mirada de Candy.

-_¿Qué sucedería si Richard nos encuentra? – _preguntó la rubia en su interior

Anticipándose a las palabras de ella, el castaño la tomó del mentón.

-Estaré ahí para protegerlos, Candy – respondió a una pregunta no formulada

-_¿Y si las palabras no bastan, Terry? ¡Tengo miedo de que no sean suficientes para protegernos! _– insistía la duda en Candy quien sólo estaba lastimándose con sus propias dudas

-No debes temer – susurró con seguridad – Benjamín Franklin solía decir: "Aquellos que cederían la libertad esencial para adquirir una pequeña seguridad temporal, no merecen ni libertad ni seguridad."

-No quiero perderlo – musitó con un nudo en la garganta, refiriéndose a Ethan

-No lo perderás – juró sin rechistar – Aún si empeño mi vida en ello, no descansaré hasta que al fin puedan ser libres

Un asomo de esperanza alumbró el mirar de Candy.

-¡Aquí está tu abrigo, mami! – regresó Ethan con el abrigo en manos

-Gracias, pequeño – murmuró, acariciando el mentón de su hijo para luego colocarse su abrigo

Sonriendo, el castaño abrió la puerta y se limitó a esperar a que ambos saliesen.

Candy, sintiendo nervios con la sola idea de poner un pie fuera, permaneció estática, observando la puerta abierta. No reacciono hasta que Ethan la sujetó fuertemente de la mano, haciendo que ella posara sus ojos en los inocentes de su hijo quien le sonrió con la pureza que sólo un niño era capaz de conservar intacta.

-Yo también te protegeré, mami – susurró

Esbozando una sonrisa a causa de la inocencia, se acuclilló y lo estrechó fuertemente.

-Te quiero, Ethan – musitó con un nudo en la garganta

-Yo también te quiero, mami – respondió, depositando un beso en la mejilla de la rubia - ¡Vamos, mami!

Zafándose de ella, corrió a sujetar una mano de Terry y regresó ansiosamente la mirada hacia Candy.

-¡Vamos, mami! – insistió

Incorporándose, se ajustó el abrigo y caminó hacia la puerta, volviendo a tomar la mano del menor.

-Apuesto a que deben tener hambre – dijo Terry, cerrando la puerta del departamento, encaminándose en compañía de ellos hacia el estacionamiento

* * *

><p>-Están saliendo del departamento – anunció un hombre que observaba la escena a escondidas - ¿Qué debería hacer?<p>

-_Síguelos sin que ellos te noten – _indicó la voz de Richard del otro lado del auricular – _Cuando estén en un lugar fijo, indícame sus posiciones exactas, ¿has entendido?_

-Sí, señor – acató

-_Adam… una cosa más_

_-_¿De qué se trata?

_-Ethan es muy perceptivo – _recalcó con cierto orgullo – _Será mejor que te cuides de ser visto por él… Eso podría costarnos el plan_

-Entiendo – respondió, cortando la llamada para proceder a seguirlos discretamente

Cautelosamente los siguió hasta el estacionamiento en donde montó su automóvil y encendió el motor en cuanto divisó el deportivo salir del lugar, persiguiéndolos sin que ellos sospechasen siquiera de que un extraño les seguía el rastro a petición del esposo de Candy. Permaneció a corta distancia estacionado al ver que el castaño estacionaba su auto y descendía en compañía de los objetivos para ingresar a un restaurant familiar. Sin dudarlo, sacó de su chaqueta el celular y marcó el número de Richard.

-_¿Dónde están? _– preguntó inmediatamente Richard

-Es un restaurant familiar – inició la explicación el hombre

* * *

><p>-Sean bienvenidos – les recibió con una sonrisa una camarera – Mi nombre es Amy y estaré a sus órdenes<p>

-Gracias – agradeció Terry, devolviéndole a la mujer la sonrisa

-¡Mira, mami! – señaló Ethan con emoción los juegos

Los tres adultos sonrieron ante la espontaneidad del menor.

-Es muy lindo su hijo – comentó la mujer sin borrar su sonrisa

Por el rabillo del ojo, Terry pudo notar cierto rubor pero a la vez tristeza en el rostro de Candy ante la confusión. Pese a que tal vez ella sentíase incómoda, a él no le causaba la menor incomodidad, por el contrario, no dudaría en decir que Ethan era hijo suyo por el simple hecho de que en verdad se había enamorado de ambos.

-¿Cómo te llamas? – preguntó al menor

-Me llamo Ethan – respondió con una sonrisa angelical

-Es un lindo nombre… Dime, Ethan, ¿te gustaría que te llevara a los juegos?

Inseguro pero sin perder el brillo de emoción, miró a su madre quien asintió.

-¡Si! – bajó de su asiento y tomó en seguida la mano de la camarera quien lo condujo hacia los juegos – Me gusta Amy…

Tanto Candy como Terry dejaron escapar una risilla ante el comentario del menor.

-Es bueno ver que tiene mucha seguridad – comentó Terry, observando a Ethan ingresar al cuarto de juegos y en seguida dialogar con los demás menores

-Sí – respondió con cierta ausencia – Me alegra que sea así

-¿Pero? – animó a comentar lo que tenía atorado

-No sé – respondió sin perder de vista a su hijo – A veces creo que ha tenido que madurar demasiado rápido para su edad… ¡Por Dios! ¡Sólo tiene cuatro años!

-De alguna forma – respondió el castaño – Puedo entender lo que piensa desde su punto de vista

Si Terry evocaba los recuerdos de su infancia, en cierta forma podía entender los pensamientos de Ethan, no obstante, nunca fue tan abierto y capaz de sonreír de esa forma cuando más pequeño. En cierta forma, Terry admiraba la forma en que el menor lograba salir adelante pese a la infinidad de problemas con los que cargaba a su corta edad.

-Terry – lo sacó ella de sus pensamientos – Tal vez no sea correcto preguntarlo pero… ¿por qué has decidido ayudarnos?

-Aquí tienen su café – irrumpió la mesera, depositando dos tazas de humeante café

-¿Te molesta? – preguntó sonriente, dando un sorbo a su café

-¡No, no! – respondió inmediatamente – Es sólo que…

-No es común que un extraño te ayude, ¿cierto? – terminó la frase por ella tras dar otro sorbo a su bebida humeante

-No es que tú y yo seamos extraños… es sólo que… bueno... tú sabes, sólo han pasado unos días desde que nos conocemos – trató de explicar

-Sí, unos días – reiteró con cierta nostalgia sarcástica

-¿Por qué? – insistió en la pregunta principal

Inconscientemente, el castaño regresó la vista en busca de Ethan quien parecía alegre de poder jugar con otros niños de su edad. Sin saber la razón, se imaginó a él cuando niño observando a los demás menores jugar mientras él se mantenía aislado de todos ellos.

-¿Has sentido algunas vez… - inquirió sin apartar la vista del menor – el impulso de proteger a alguien?

-Por supuesto – respondió sin entender del todo – Naturalmente a Ethan

-¿Y cuál es tu razón de protegerlo?

-Es mi hijo y lo más importante en mi vida… ¡Lo amo más que a…! – al comprender que ella misma estaba dándose la respuesta, guardó silencio

-No es correcto decirlo tal vez pero – se encogió de hombros – Supongo que fue algo inevitable… Simplemente nació ese amor al conocerlos

Si tan sólo Candy fuese una mujer libre y sin ninguna preocupación, habría saltado a brazos del castaño, no obstante, el temor hacia Richard se apoderaba de ella y la hacía temblar no sólo por su vida, sino por la de Ethan a quien deseaba proteger más que a nadie en todo el mundo… Aunque tal vez muy pronto debería proteger a alguien más.

-Terry, yo…

-¡Mami, mami! – irrumpió el menor quien tomó asiento a un lado de Candy

De sobra, Terry conocía a la perfección la negativa por parte de Candy, ¿cómo culparla si era demasiado pronto para iniciar una nueva vida? De alguna forma, agradeció la oportuna interrupción de Ethan, quien sabe, tal vez todo pudo haber terminado en aquel instante de no haber sido por él.

-¿Les molestaría acompañarme al centro comercial? – inquirió al volante, luego de haber concluido el desayuno – Necesito hacer algunas compras

-No hay ningún problema por nosotros – respondió Candy sonriente

-¿Qué es un centro comercial? – preguntó el menor

-Es un lugar en donde hay muchas tiendas en las que venden distintos productos – explicó la rubia

-¿Es grande?

-Enorme – respondió Terry con una sonrisa

-¿Cómo una ciudad? – insistió, observando los locales que pasaban conforme el vehículo lo hacía

-Supongo que no es tan grande – reparó Candy entre carcajadas ante las ocurrencias del menor

* * *

><p>Con una sonrisa satisfactoria, Richard conducía un automóvil rentado a unos metros del de Terry. Su sonrisa, no era más que una mera máscara que ocultaba el resentimiento hacia con Candy por haberse atrevido a golpearlo y encima huir con otro hombre.<p>

-_Disfruta estos momentos, querida_ – se decía – _Porque será la última sonrisa que tendrás_

Buscando un lugar, se estacionó y sacó su móvil, marcando el número de Adama quien atendió al primer intento.

-Ya lo sabes – ordenó Richard – Siempre cerca pero no demasiado de ellos

-_Sí, señor _

-No lo olvides, la tortura es el primer paso para una victoria total – dijo con una sonrisa

-_Sí _– respondió aunque empezaba a dudar de querer se partícipe en aquel retorcido plan

Colgando, Richard salió calmosamente de su auto e inició una tranquila caminata hacia el interior del centro comercial al que hacía unos momentos habían ingresado su familia en compañía de aquel castaño a quien le guardaba un especial resentimiento desde hacía tiempo atrás. Silbando la nana que Candy solía cantarle a Ethan por las noches, hundió las manos en los bolsillos de su gabardina y de enfocó a seguir cada movimiento de su hijo quien no paraba de admirar el lugar con sus enormes ojos esmeraldas.

* * *

><p>Con gran emoción, Ethan se detuvo a unos metros de Candy y Terry y observó evidentemente asombrado lo enorme para él del lugar.<p>

-¡Es enorme! – exclamó, levantando las manos

-Será mejor que no te separes demasiado – aconsejó Terry – Podrías perderte

Asintiendo, se colocó en medio de las adultos, tomando una mano de cada uno como si fuesen en verdad una familia.

-¿Por qué estamos aquí? – inquirió Candy al reconocer que era una tienda de ropa femenina

-Es obvio, al venir a mi departamento no has traído ropa contigo y necesitas algo de ella – explicó calmosamente

-¡Imposible! – refutó en seguida

-No te preocupes, digamos que será… un préstamo, ¿si? – tomó a Ethan entre sus brazos

-Pero…

-No acepto una negativa… ¡Señorita!

-Bienvenidos, ¿puedo ayudarles?

-¡No…!

-Si, desearía que auxiliara a la señora a escoger algunos atuendos para el uso diario – explicó el castaño sin intenciones de refutar con Candy

-¡Terry! – protestó Candy

-Me ocuparé de escoger algo para Ethan – concluyó sonriente, saliendo de la tienda

-¡Escoge algo bonito, mami! – gritó el menor, agitando su mano en seña de despedida

-Es afortunada de que su esposo sea tan atento – comentó la mujer

Candy se limitó a observar a Terry alejarse con Ethan en brazos, esbozando una tímida sonrisa al imaginar sólo unos segundos que en verdad ambos estaban casados.

* * *

><p>Ingresando a una tienda de ropa infantil, Terry animó a Etan a escoger ropa para su uso diario, encontrando inesperadamente un placer inexplicable al pasar aquel tiempo de calidad con el menor quien no objetaba en escoger ropajes necesarios.<p>

-¡Por aquí, por aquí! – correteaba Ethan al ver alguna camisa de su agrado, soltándose de Terry para poder llegar antes que nadie

Fue en aquel instante cuando chocó contra un hombre que le miró sonriente.

-Hola, pequeño – le saludó amistosamente

El menor le miró receloso al ser un desconocido.

-Eres muy grande para usar ropa de niños – murmuró inseguro

-Te equivocas – refutó entre risas – Tengo un hijo pequeño al que quiero sorprender

-¿Cómo yo? – preguntó animosamente

-Sí, tal vez es un poco más grande… él tiene cinco años, ¿cuántos años tienes?

-Cuatro – enfatizó con cuatros de sus cincos dedos al aire

-Vaya… vaya… - se froto la barbilla

-¿Ethan? – se escuchó la voz calmosa de Terry – Oh, aquí estás… - lo sujetó de la mano – No debes alejarte de esa manera, no querrás perderte

-Su hijo es muy lindo – comentó el hombre sonriente – Tiene un enorme parecido a usted… aunque puedo asegurar que su madre debe tener unos hermosos ojos verdes como esmeraldas

Sospechando de aquel hombre, instintivamente Terry colocó detrás suyo a Ethan quien miraba confusamente a ambos hombres.

-Desde luego – respondió, dándole la espalda – Es hora de regresar con tu madre

Esbozando una sonrisa, el hombre, quien era Adam, se alejó de aquel lugar pretendiendo no despertar más sospechas en Terry quien optó por restarle importancia al hombre que salía del local. Una vez fuera del establecimiento, sacó su móvil y marcó el número de Richard.

* * *

><p>Candy, suspirando y con las bolsas de compras a un lado, aguardaba sentada en una de las bancas del centro comercial, esperando ver a Terry junto con Ethan aparecer en cualquier momento. Tan absorta estaba en sus pensamientos que no notó que Richard llevaba bastante tiempo observándola.<p>

-¿Te la estás pasando bien con él?

Al reconocer aquella voz, el cuerpo de Candy se paralizó por completo, recorriéndola un escalofrío de pies a cabeza.

-Dime una cosa, querida – se cruzó de brazos, acercando sus labios al oído de ella - ¿En verdad crees que él siempre estará a tu lado?

Aquellas palabras le hicieron reaccionar.

-Sigo sin entender por qué siempre terminas por huir de mi – continuó – Nunca te he faltado y siempre te he sido fiel… No me atreví a serte infiel porque en verdad te amo

-¿Amarme? – preguntó con cierta ironía pero siempre con el miedo presente – Si en verdad me amaras… nunca me habrías puesto una mano encima

-Soy un hombre celoso y posesivo – respondió, encogiéndose de hombros mientras le obligaba a verle a los ojos - ¿Cómo no serlo si eres hermosa en todos los sentidos? Me enferman los celos con tan sólo imaginar los miles de ojos que se atreven a mirarte

La rubia no acababa de entender el por qué siempre actuaba como si nada hubiese pasado. Un día, actuaba como un esposo cariñoso e incapaz de cometer algún acto inmoral; otro, perdía la razón y les hacía pagar sus frustraciones. ¿Por qué no podía simplemente dejarlos ir y rehacer su vida?

-Vuelve conmigo, Candy – susurró – Sabes que es muy difícil que un hombre ame a los hijos ajenos… ¿Cuánto tiempo crees que le durará el gusto a tu amante? ¿Qué sucederá con nuestros hijos cuando él tenga los propios?

El corazón de Candy dio un vuelco al escuchar las palabras "nuestros hijos", ¿acaso él sospechaba lo mismo que ella? Por otra, también sintió una opresión en el pecho al caer en la cuenta de que no era del todo mentira lo que el decía, ¿qué sucedería si Terry tenía sus propios hijos? ¿Continuaría dándole el mismo cariño a Ethan?

-Sólo piénsalo, querida – se incorporó al escuchar su celular - ¿Qué mejor que estar con el padre verdadero de tus hijos?

Hundiendo el rostro entre sus manos, Candy contuvo el deseo de derramar lágrimas al ser consciente de que no tardarían en regresar, ¿qué si Richard tenía razón? Incorporando la vista, divisó a lo lejos que tanto su hijo como Terry caminaban tomados de la mano, sonriéndose e intercambiando palabras como se haría en una relación padre e hijo.

-¿Nos vamos, Candy? – preguntó el castaño, ofreciendo su ayuda para llevar las compras

Silenciosamente, ambos abordaron el automóvil para regresar a casa. Terry, siempre observador, notó en seguida que algo perturbaba a Candy por la forma en que su mirada contemplaba a Ethan quien dormía cansinamente entre los brazos protectores de su madre.

-_¿Cuánto tiempo crees que le durará el gusto a tu amante? – _la pregunta estaba torturando a la rubia que no paraba de observar de reojo al castaño que enfocaba su mirada en el camino

-¿Qué sucede, Candy? – inquirió repentinamente él

Melancólicamente, ella observó a Terry para regresar en seguida su mirada hacia las afueras del deportivo.

-Nada – se limitó a responder

-_¿Por qué no confías en mí, Candy? _– deseaba preguntarle - _¿Por qué no ves que te amo y quiero protegerlos?_

Pese a que no podía verla completamente a la cara, él podía percibir una repentina e inconsolable tristeza en el perfil de la rubia, ¿cuántos sueños robados le impedían sonreír?

_Sonríe más a menudo_

_Para que con tu feliz sonrisa_

_Puedas consolar a mi corazón _

_Que te busca constantemente_

-Si hay algo que te moleste, puedes…

-No – irrumpió ella, tratando de contener el llanto – Sólo déjalo así

-Puedes llorar si eso deseas – aconsejó, apretando el volante ante la impotencia sentida

Una temblorosa sonrisa se dibujó en los labios de Candy.

-No deseo llorar – mintió aunque el temblor de su voz la delataba

-_No mientas _– reprochaba, observándola fugazmente por el rabillo del ojo

_Sonríe más a menudo_

_Para que el mundo esté celoso de ti_

_Para que mi corazón que constantemente te llama_

_No se vuelva más codicioso_

Llegando al fin al departamento, Terry depositó las compras en el suelo y, estando a punto de decir algo a Candy, El TIMBRE Le hizo distraerse de sus propios pensamientos. Abriendo la puerta, se sorprendió al ver a sus padres ante el marco de la puerta.

-¡Madre! ¡Padre! – musitó sorprendido

-Hicimos unas compras cerca de aquí y decidimos visitarte – explicó la mujer sonriente, sorprendiéndose al ver a Candy con Ethan en brazos - ¡Terry!

-Claro – observó a Candy – Será mejor que entren

-No sabíamos que tenías un hijo – murmuró el padre de Terry con asombro

-Por favor entren y les explicaré de qué se trata todo esto – invitó

-Ah… yo… - sintióse la rubia incómoda ante las visitas - ¿Te molesta si…?

-Adelante – accedió el castaño a que ella fuese a su habitación

-Gracias… Con su permiso – se excusó de los padres

-Adelante – respondieron al unísono

El castaño aguardó hasta que escuchó la puerta cerrarse para poder iniciar su explicación hacia con sus padres.

-Madre, ¿recuerdas a la chica de la que te hablé en el bailable de graduación?

-Sí – respondió con cierta ansiedad

-Bueno, creo que la he encontrado al fin…

* * *

><p>Suspirando, Candy se mantuvo apoyada contra la puerta por unos momentos mientras aferraba el cuerpo de su hijo quien dormía ajeno a todo lo que estaba sucediendo. Recordando su compra, depositó a Ethan sobre la cama y en seguida se encerró en el baño, sacando de entre su abrigo una prueba de embarazo nueva. Unos minutos harían la diferencia en su vida. Sintiendo que su cuerpo temblaba, recordó aquella vez en que realizó la misma prueba y supo que estaba embarazada de Ethan.<p>

_ºººFlash Backººº_

_Positivo. Una simple palabra le cambió totalmente la vida… Temblaba y no paraba de llorar al saber que efectivamente estaba embarazada, ¿cómo decírselo a Richard? Estaba completamente sola y la única persona con la que podía contar era él, ¿Qué sería de ella si él se negaba a responsabilizarse del fruto que crecía en ella? Incorporándose y sintiendo que las piernas le fallaban, tomó su bolso y abordó un autobús que la llevaría a casa de él. Alargó la mano hacia el timbre, notando el temblor en su mano._

_-¿Sí? – escuchó la voz malhumorada de Richard desde el altavoz _

_Tal vez no era buen momento para darle la noticia, aún podía irse sin que él supiese que fue ella la que llamó a su puerta. Negando con la cabeza, tragó el nudo en su garganta._

_-Soy Candy – respondió con titubeo_

_-¡Vaya, no esperaba verte! ¡Entra! – activó el mecanismo para que la puerta principal del edificio se abriera y así ella pudiese entrar_

_Cada peldaño que ella subía le parecía una tortuosa eternidad hasta que al fin estuvo frente a la puerta del departamento de Richard, ¿qué decir cuando estuviese ante él? Extendiendo su mano, llamó con toques tímidos, teniendo que esperar sólo unos segundos hasta que él abrió con su siempre enigmática sonrisa._

_-Es una agradable sorpresa, pasa – se orilló para permitirle el paso a lo que ella sólo atinó a quedarse estática - ¿Qué sucede? Estás muy pálida…_

_Sintiendo cómo sus labios temblaban, los separó para al fin decirlo._

_-Estoy embarazada – musitó temblorosamente_

_Al posar ella sus ojos en los de Richard, notó primeramente seriedad en su rostro para luego curvear sus labios en lo que era una extraña sonrisa, prácticamente indescifrables los pensamientos ocultos tras aquella. _

_-Soy feliz – dijo, estrechándola entre sus brazos – Cásate conmigo, Candy…_

_ºººFin del Flash Backººº_

* * *

><p>Despidiendo a sus padres, suavemente cerró la puerta, pegando su frente a ésta.<p>

-_Es peligroso que te mezcles en esto, Terry _– comentó su padre – _Estamos hablando de un hombre impulsivo que seguramente buscará recuperar a su familia cueste lo que cueste _

_-No debes tomar tan a la ligera tu decisión – _concordó su madre – _Sé que tal vez te sientas conmovido por la situación de ella y su hijo pero piensa un poco mejor, ¿qué hay del esposo? ¡Es un maníaco por lo que dices! _

¡Por supuesto que era consciente de las consecuencias de sus decisiones! No obstante, ¿qué hacer cuando en verdad amabas y deseabas proteger a esas personas al precio que fuese? Sonriendo y recordándose que era posiblemente el mayor idiota del mundo, dejó de apoyar la frente en la puerta y se encaminó hacia su habitación en donde sólo encontró a Ethan durmiendo aún, divisando luz infiltrándose bajo la puerta del baño y escuchando el repiqueteo de la ducha. Sentándose en la cama, dispuesto a hablar con Candy, acarició la frente del menor, sintiendo su suave respiración.

_-Acéptame en tu vida, Candy – _suplicó en su interior

_¿Por qué tienes que ser tú?_

_¿Por qué acabé amándote?_

_Aunque diga que no, aún si trato de negarlo_

_Es muy tarde para dejarte ir_

Estando el lugar en total silencio, pudo percibir unos leves sollozos al fin desde el interior del baño, entremezclándose con el ruido de la ducha. Creyendo haber escuchado mal, se acercó un poco más, permaneciendo estático hasta que pudo escuchar nuevamente un sollozo sofocado. Instintivamente llevó una mano a la perilla para tratar de forzarla, mientras que con la otra tocaba.

-Candy, abre la puerta – habló desde el otro lado

Nuevamente otro sollozo sofocado.

-¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué lloras? – pese a que trataba de guardar la calma, su voz denotaba cierta exaltación a causa de su ignorancia por el llanto de la rubia

No pudiendo forzar la cerradura, recordó el duplicado que tenía guardado. Sin pensarlo más, fue en la búsqueda de ésta, hallándola en un cajón del armario. Al abrir la puerta, encontró a Candy en posición fetal en la esquina de la ducha, sollozando mientras el agua continuaba empapándola aún vestida.

-¡Candy! – inmediatamente procedió a cerrar la regadera, acuclillándose para sujetarla por los hombros y en seguida estrecharla sin importarle si se mojaba o no - ¿Qué tienes? ¿Por qué…?

Su pregunta quedó contestada al ver en la contra esquina una prueba positiva de embarazo, ¡estaba embarazada sin duda alguna!

_Mi corazón está maldiciéndome porque no puedo decir te amo_

_Mis lágrimas caen y mi anhelo por ti sigue creciendo_

_Estas tristes palabras quedaron como espinas pegadas en mi garganta_

_Sonando en mis oídos todo el día_

-No debes llorar, Candy – la encaró, sujetando el rostro de ella con ambas manos

-¡Estoy tan asustada! – musitó impotente

Cariñosamente, Terry secó el rostro lloroso de la rubia para besarla fugazmente en los labios y así sorprenderla, causando que ella callara.

-Te amo, Candy… - confesó, mirándola a los ojos – Quiero entrar en tu vida y convertirme en un padre para tus hijos

Un sollozo amargo escapó de entre los labios de la rubia, negando.

-No puedo… ¡No puedo! – respondió amargamente – No puedo permitir que te veas involucrado en esto, Terry… Agradezco lo que intentas…

-Mírame, Candy – acercó más su rostro al de ella – Entiende que no quiero perderlos

_¿Cuánto tiempo crees que le durará el gusto a tu amante? _Insistía la torturante pregunta en su interior al observar la mirada color mar de Terry.

-Créeme cuando te digo que no quiero perderlos – la estrechó fuertemente – Pelearé sin descanso por su felicidad

Sollozando, la rubia hundió el rostro en torso del castaño.

_Te amo y te amo para siempre_

_Incluso si no me ves_

_Te llamo mil veces pero no lo sabes_

_Siempre espero por ti pero no lo sabes_

_Como un tonto mi tonto amor solo te ve a ti_

_No lo sabes_

_No importa lo mucho que te llame_

Continuará…

* * *

><p>¡Una disculpa de ante mano por haber quitado el fic de La Promesa de un Hogar! Es Que no me estaba convenciendo porque en verdad me estaba desviando demasiado de las personalidades TT^TT Sí, efectivamente me lo hicieron ver entre comentarios y pues creo que tienen razón, lo mejor es sacarla por un tiempo y poner bien bien en orden la historia porque a mi gusto si se estaba desviando demasiado. ¡Espero que puedan perdonar mi falta!<p>

Bueno, espero continuar recibiendo sus review que en verdad me ayudan a no descarriarme de las personalidades u_u

¡Un saludo y agradecimiento a todos por sus comentarios!


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 6**

La noción del tiempo pasaba inadvertidamente al estar Candy protegida entre los firmes brazos del castaño quien no parecía impacientarse, simplemente la estrechaba fuertemente y la dejaba que derramara esas lágrimas libremente que la estaban atosigando. Al acariciar él su cabello a modo de consuelo, ella se aferraba más sin saber por miedo o felicidad.

-Lo siento – murmuró repentinamente ella, atrayendo la atención del castaño quien la encaró sin comprender

-¿Por qué lo sientes? – inquirió

Soltándose, se enjugó las lágrimas mientras trataba de esbozar una temblorosa sonrisa y demostrar la fortaleza que solía tener antaño.

-Sólo he sabido llorar en tus hombros – musitó a modo de disculpa

-Tienes todo el derecho de hacerlo después de todo lo que has pasado - refutó

Un silencio se formuló entre ambos.

-Vamos, será mejor que te cambies de ropa – dijo al fin Terry, incorporándose para ayudarla a hacer lo mismo

Tomando la mano ofrecida, la rubia se incorporó, sintiendo el cuerpo entumecido a causa de haber estado mojada por tanto tiempo. Al estar completamente en pie, sus piernas falsearon a causa del entumecimiento causando que se aferrara a Terry quien la sujetó firmemente.

-¿Estás bien? – preguntó inmediatamente

-Sí - respondió, buscando inconscientemente la mirada azulada

Una mirada, la de Terry, fuerte y protectora que se encontraba con la otra, la de Candy, suplicante y sedienta de amor verdadero. La atracción surgida entre ambos era inevitable. Lentamente, prácticamente por instinto, el castaño acercó su rostro al de la rubia para besarla al fin.

-Mami… - irrumpió Ethan, frotándose los ojos con ojos ligeramente llorosos

-Ethan – se separó de Terry para reunirse con el menor - ¿Has tenido un mal sueño?

-Sí – respondió con voz trémula, aferrándose a Candy quien lo estrechaba dulcemente contra su regazo

-Ya no debes temer, mamá te cuida – murmuró, arrullándolo suavemente

Al contemplarlos, Terry se preguntaba, ¿cómo no amarlos si estaban tan ávidos de cariño? Sólo deseaba formar una familia con ellos… Sólo eso deseaba.

-Lo llevaré a tomar un poco de leche tibia – dijo Terry, alargando los brazos para tomar al menor entre sus brazos – Cámbiate de ropa antes de que enfermes, Candy

-¿Por qué estás mojada, mami? – inquirió Ethan aún afligido por el mal sueño

-Salí un momento a pasear y estaba lloviendo – mintió Candy

Terry trató de esbozar una sonrisa para distraer la atención de Ethan y al fin salir de la habitación para dejar a solas a la rubia quien permaneció inmóvil en medio de la oscuridad formulada. Al fin reaccionando, procedió a sacar una pijama que el castaño le había comprado, retirándose la blusa empapada aún. Al regresar ligeramente la vista, se topó con el reflejo de su espalda únicamente cubierta por el corpiño que llevaba puesto. Al verse ante el espejo, sentíase nuevamente vulnerable al tener la paranoia de ver a Richard estrechándola posesivamente mientras sus manos la desnudaban poco a poco para satisfacer sus instintos. Temblando, giró la cabeza para evadir su reflejo y apresurarse a desvestirse y colocarse al fin las prendas, sintiéndose a salvo al estar vestida por la noche. Aferrando su pecho, trató de controlar su acelerada palpitación.

-Él ya no puede dañarme – murmuró no del todo convencida

Respirando hondamente, abandonó la oscuridad de la habitación para encontrarse con Terry que mecía suavemente a Ethan quien se había quedado nuevamente dormido en brazos de éste.

-Fue un largo día para ambos – susurró el castaño

-Sí – respondió apagadamente la rubia

Notando el brillo de un temor reciente, Terry optó por guardarse sus comentarios mientras recostaba al menor en el mullido sofá para cubrirlo después con su gabardina.

-Quisiera un poco de agua, ¿puedo tomarla? – habló con un nudo que le ahogaba la voz

El castaño sólo se limitó a asentir, incorporándose del sofá para situarse a una distancia prudente de la rubia quien le daba la espalda mientras apuraba el vaso de agua, evitando a toda costa encararlo.

-Todo estará bien, Candy – dijo él

Asintiendo y mirándole fugazmente, Candy apuró otro vaso de agua.

-Lo sé – respondió ella luego de un tiempo

Acercándose un poco más, Terry arrebató suavemente el vaso de entre las manos de la rubia, colocándolo sobre el fregadero.

-Lo estará – susurró al oído de Candy

Inclinando levemente la mirada, dióse media vuelta y se atrevió a encararlo en silencio, ¡podía darse la oportunidad de amarlo!

Terry, interpretando su silencio, inclinó levemente el rostro para rozar mejilla con mejilla, causando que ambos cerrasen los ojos para dejarse llevar por la inevitable atracción. Lentamente frotaba su mejilla contra la de ella para después ladear el rostro un poco y depositar un sutil beso en la mejilla. Sus tibios labios contra la mejilla ligeramente fría de Candy era una sensación inigualable, ¡la amaba tanto! Resbalando sus labios a lo largo de la mejilla, logró posarlos sobre los de la rubia… Interminables segundos fueron los que pasaron en los que él permaneció sin hacer algún otro movimiento. No deseando tantear su suerte, inició un apenas perceptible movimiento de labios en espera de que ella reaccionara de alguna forma y así le indicara cuán lejos podía llegar. Saboreando la pequeña victoria, se animó a incrementar la intensidad en aquel roce de labios que empezaban a juguetear entre sí con cierta timidez. El deseo que en él se apoderaba cada que la sentía cerca lo cegaba y lo convertía en una persona ambiciosas de tenerla cada vez más y más cerca al punto desear estrecharla hasta dejarla sin aliento.

-_Eres sólo mía Candice White __– _acudieron las palabras de Richard al pensamiento de la rubia al sentir la manos de Terry estrecharla por la cintura - _No importa cuántas veces pretendas escapar, querida… - _apretando más los ojos, trataba de apartar aquellos malos recuerdos de su confusa mente - _Al final he de encontrarte y hacerte regresar…_

Incapaz de apartar la tortura de su mente, Candy apartó el rostro del castaño quien jadeó inevitablemente en protesta a la repentina privación de aquellos labios. La rubia sólo atinó a hundir su rostro entre sus manos, sintiendo la culpa apoderarse de ella.

-Lo siento, no debí hacerlo – se disculpó el castaño, reaccionando al fin

-No, Terry… perdóname tú a mi por ser tan egoísta y…

-Candy – la sujetó de las manos – No eres egoísta, solamente estás asustada, ¿comprendes?

Al fin levantando la vista, le miró con ojos vidriosos.

-No es correcto, Terry – insistió

-No comprendo – sacudió la cabeza en señal de incomprensión

-Eres un hombre maravilloso… cualquiera merecería estar contigo porque no ha cometido los errores que yo… Cualquiera menos yo – murmuró esto último casi para sí

-Pero yo no amo a cualquiera, ¡te amo a ti! – insistió con la desesperación de que ella no lo comprendiese, sacudiéndola ligeramente por los hombros - ¡Sólo te pido una oportunidad, por el amor de Dios! ¡Ábreme tu corazón y déjame mostrarte lo mucho que te amo!

Candy aferró su pecho, sintiendo un nudo que le quemaba por dentro. El hecho era que, con el paso del tiempo, se había hecho a la idea de que era vulnerable a volver a pasar por el mismo dolor… Tantos años los que vivió al lado de Richard le hicieron dudar de que el amor en verdad llegaría a ella, ¿cómo amar si no era capaz de amarse a sí misma por el miedo a la libertad? Ahora que Terry aparecía en su vida como un caballero de armadura dorada, inevitablemente no dejaba de pensar en que todo había sido exactamente lo mismo con su esposo. Un principio de ensueño pero con un final incierto, ¿cómo le pedía confiar si la historia estaba repitiéndose? Mientras más lo meditaba, encontraba mayores similitudes en su trágica historia de amor.

-¿Qué puedo hacer para que me ames? – murmuró, acariciando los dorados cabellos de la chica – Piensa en Ethan y en el futuro hijo que tendrás, ¿crees que serán felices si su madre es incapaz de olvidar el pasado?

-Muchas veces he deseado despertar y que todo esto sea tan sólo una pesadilla – musitó con la voz ahogada por el llanto - ¿En verdad crees que no desearía volver y enmendar todo?

Enjugándose las lágrimas, su vista se posó en la pequeña silueta que observaba con una expresión indescifrable a su madre.

-Ethan – en seguida corrió a estrecharlo entre sus brazos temerosa de que él malinterpretara sus palabras – Cariño, ¿cuánto tiempo llevas despierto?

-No puedo dormir – murmuró apagadamente

Sintiendo un vuelco en el corazón, la rubia giró a mirar al castaño quien no sabía qué decir o hacer al ser igual de consciente de que el menor había malinterpretado las palabras de Candy.

-Pequeño, mírame – lo colocó en el suelo y se inclinó a su altura - ¿Qué sucede?

-Entonces papá tenía razón – respondió con ojos cristalinos, frotándoselos para evitar derramar lágrimas

-Ethan – le hizo mirarla a los ojos – Ignoro todo lo que tu padre te ha dicho o hecho creer pero si hay algo de lo que debes de estar seguro es que siempre te he amado y no hay nada que no haría para protegerte, ¿lo entiendes?

Siendo apenas un niño, el menor aún no tenía la capacidad de fingir que todo estaba bien cuando no era así. Incapaz de ocultar su tristeza, inclinó la mirada sin comprender que lo que Candy en realidad deseaba era simplemente no haberse casado con Richard.

-Te amo, cariño – insistió Candy con un nudo en la garganta – No confundas lo que siento por tu padre y por ti… Me lastimó… Nos lastimó por mucho tiempo, pequeño y eso es algo que desearía cambiar pero tú – levantó nuevamente el rostro del infante – Tú, mi pequeño regalo del cielo, jamás en la vida desearía no tenerte

Creyendo firmemente en las palabras dichas por su madre, Ethan se aferró al cuello de ella.

-Te quiero, mami – murmuró arrepentido

-Y sabes que yo a ti, mi amor – dijo, respirando con el alivio de que lo había comprendido

-Vamos, ha sido un día largo para ambos – intervino el castaño, ayudando a Candy a incorporarse con su hijo en brazos – Es hora de dormir

Terry ingresó unos pasos a su habitación, esperando a que la rubia depositara al menor en la cama y lo arropara. Una vez hecho, se dispuso a marcharse.

-Descansen – deseó antes de irse

-Terry – lo sujetó ella de la mano

Sorprendido por la repentina maniobra, primeramente observó con incredulidad la mano que lo sujetaba para luego mirar a los ojos a la rubia.

-¿Podrías… hacerme un favor? – preguntó insegura y temerosa

-Desde luego – respondió sin titubeos

-¿Te quedarías a mi lado esta noche? – preguntó luego de un silencio dubitativo

Sorprendido en un principio pero en seguida esbozó una sonrisa.

-Por supuesto, Candy – respondió, sujetándola de la mano para conducirla a la cama – Sólo recuéstate y yo estaré aquí hasta que puedas dormir…

-No – irrumpió suavemente ella – Quiero decir… yo…

Comprendiendo mejor lo que ella deseaba, no pudo reprimir una sonrisa, incorporándose levemente para poder depositar un beso en la frente de la rubia.

-Entiendo – dijo, recostándose a un lado de ella

Al tenerlo cerca, instintivamente ella giró para que ambos se viesen cara a cara en un silencio que los envolvía.

-Antes de casarme con Richard – quebrantó el silencio la rubia – Vivía en un lugar llamado el Hogar de Pony

-¿Un orfanato? – inquirió el castaño sin apartar la mirada de Candy a lo que ella asintió

-Siempre fue lo más parecido a un hogar cuando quedé huérfana – continuó con cierta melancolía – La señorita Pony y la Hermana María eran las encargadas de aquel lugar… prácticamente eran unas madres para mí… - guardó un melancólico silencio

-Y las extrañas, ¿cierto?

-Han sido tantas veces las que he deseado regresar – respondió entre suspiros – pero temía que Richard lo encontrara y destruyera… Estoy tan asustada de él que fui capaz de abandonar lo que era un hogar para mí…

Un momento de silencio guardó Terry mientras se preguntaba si era adecuado preguntar lo que hacía varios días le daba vueltas en su mente.

-¿Por qué escogiste casarte con él? – preguntó al fin

Una infinita tristeza empañó los ojos esmeraldas que se posaron en los hombros del ojiazul, encogiéndose de hombros luego de un profundo silencio.

-Estaba asustada y no quería causarles preocupaciones – explicó – Habría sido muy egoísta de mi parte si me decidía quedar con ellas hasta lograr una estabilidad tanto económica como espiritual...

En un ademán consolador y protector, el castaño la rodeó y la acercó a él para besarla en la frente.

-Sé que nada de lo que diga o piense cambiará las cosas, Candy – murmuró, estrechándola más aún con el afán de que ella lograse conciliar el sueño mientras se sentía a salvo estando él a su lado para protegerlos – Pero de ahora en adelante quiero que no reprimas todo lo que has tenido que reprimir a causa del miedo… No te pido que dejes de sentir miedo porque todos lo sentimos como humanos; sólo deseo que seas feliz al fin junto a Ethan y el hijo que estás esperando – al sentir la regularizada respiración de ella, posó sus ojos en su rostro relajado por los brazos de Morfeo – Y también espero que me des la oportunidad de ser parte de tu nueva felicidad, Candy…

Poco a poco y sin perder de vista a Ethan y a Candy, cerró los ojos pausadamente hasta al fin sumergirse en las profundidades del sueño pacífico.

-¡¿Ethan? – le despertó la angustiada voz de Candy por la mañana

Sobresaltado por la exaltación en ella, se incorporó de la cama y en seguida la buscó hasta hallarla con los nervios de punta buscando frenéticamente en el departamento.

-¡Ethan no está! – chilló desesperada - ¡Su mochila tampoco!

Horrorizado, el castaño posó su vista en el cerrojo de la puerta, comprobando que éste estaba desprendido.

-Llamaré a la policía – advirtió, tomando el teléfono en sus manos para así marcar las teclas de emergencia

Desesperada, la rubia salió del departamento y, ante esta acción, el castaño colgó inmediatamente el teléfono, saliendo tras ella para detenerla en el acto.

-¡Trata de calmarte! – dijo igualmente consternado

-¡Cómo si mi hijo está perdido! – protestó con lágrimas en los ojos, frotándose la cabeza con desesperación

-No puede estar muy lejos – trató de conservar la calma – Si alguien lo ve solo, seguramente informará a las autoridades y su registro está en la mochila

-¡Llamarán a Richard! – insistió, tratando de zafarse

-Lo encontraremos, Candy – la firmeza con que decía aquellas palabras hacían tener esperanza a la rubia quien no podía contener el llanto

-Sólo piensa, ¿a dónde crees que podría ir?

El torbellino formulado en su mente le impedían pensar claramente.

-No lo sé… yo… no solíamos salir a muchos lugares – explicaba más desesperada aún

-Tienes que haber algún lugar en el que él se sienta a salvo, Candy – insistió, sujetándola por los hombros - ¡Un lugar que busque por protección!

-¡No lo sé! – respondió al borde del colapso - ¡Dios…! – como una repentina iluminación, a Candy sólo se le ocurrió un lugar al que él podría ir – Una iglesia…

-¿Una iglesia? – repitió inseguro de haberlo escuchado

-¡Una iglesia! ¡Tenemos que ir a la más cercana!

* * *

><p>Caminando entre la gente que indiferentemente pasaba a su lado, el menor posaba su vista en cada detalle que sus ojos percibían, tratando de descifrar lo que los múltiples señalamientos indicaban. Pese a que ignoraba lo que la gran mayoría significaba, reconocía claramente el dibujo de una iglesia ubicada a unas cuantas cuadras de donde estaba. Aferrando las cintillas de su mochila, retomó su caminata, atrayendo de vez en cuando la atención de algunas personas que le miraban curiosamente al verle caminar sin compañía.<p>

_Saben que los niños son ángeles sin alas_

_que nos manda el cielo para ser mas buenos,_

_son los que nos marcan dónde esta el camino,_

_dónde esta lo bello de nuestro destino_

Atravesando las enormes calles, Ethan observaba, al ser un día familiar, cómo las familias se paseaban alegremente en los parques. Con envidia inocente, miraba a los niños juguetear alegremente con ambos padres quienes no paraban de sonreírse y sacar a relucir lo feliz que eran en sus hogares, ¿por qué él no podía sonreír con sus padres? Alejándose poco a poco del lugar, no podía evitar el pensar en cómo sería todo si su padre fuese más cariñoso hacia con ellos, de ser así, ¿dejaría de llorar su mamá por la noches pese a su empeño en ocultarlo? Inclinando la mirada, caminó y caminó hasta que sus piernas se cansaron y le obligaron a sentarse en unas escaleras para tomar un refrigerio que había tomado de la despensa de Terry no sin antes murmurar en su interior una disculpa por haber tomado aquellos alimentos sin permiso.

-¿Estás solo, pequeño? – lo sacó de sus abstraídos pensamientos una mujer vestida con hábito

No deseando quebrantar la regla dorada de todo niño de no hablar con extraños, se limitó a mirarla.

-¿Dónde están tus padres, pequeño? – insistió la mujer

-¿Por qué vistes de esa forma? – formuló la pregunta el menor

Observándose a sí misma, la mujer sonrió.

-Es un hábito que usamos en la iglesia – explicó sonriente

-¿Conoces la Iglesia? – inquirió emocionado

-Desde luego, es ahí a donde me dirijo – respondió - ¿También te diriges hacia allá?

Enfáticamente asintió Ethan.

-¿Te gustaría venir conmigo?

-Mamá dice que no debo ir con extraños – respondió receloso

-Muy sabio de su parte – concordó – Pero estoy segura de que a tu madre tampoco le agradaría saber que estás solo en la calle, ¿cierto?

No sabiendo qué responder, la observó absortamente hasta que ella extendió una mano.

-Vamos, pequeño… No es seguro que estés solo en las calles

* * *

><p>-<em>¿Dónde está? <em>– preguntó Richard desde el celular

-En verdad me sorprende – musitó con asombro al ver al menor tomar la mano de la mujer de hábito – Se ha ido con una monja

Una risilla escapó de entre los labios de Richard.

-_Te lo he advertido ya, Ethan es un estuche de monerías – _comentó – _Síguelos y no quiero que los pierdas de vista… Es la perfecta oportunidad para hacer que Candy regrese a mí_

-¿Estás seguro de todo esto, Richard? – preguntó repentinamente – Después de todo, no olvides que está ese profesor que al parecer les ha tomado bastante cariño a tu esposa e hijo

_-No será un obstáculo para mí – _respondió sin titubear – _Dejaré que sea Candy quien lo aleje… de no funcionar, me encargaré personalmente de destruirlo y alejarlo para siempre de ellos…_

Suspirando en silencio, se limitó a observar cómo el infante se alejaba en compañía de la mujer.

* * *

><p>-Ahora serás un buen niño y esperarás aquí, ¿de acuerdo? – dijo con una sonrisa, dejándolo sentado en una de las bancas de la iglesia<p>

Curioso de ver el lugar enorme, bajó de la banca en cuanto la mujer desapreció. Inseguro, caminaba a lo largo del pasillo, viéndose su atención atraída por la cruz dorado que se hallaba puesta al centro del altar. Acercándose a ésta, se puso de puntillas y estiró la mano para tratar de rozar aquel objeto que le causaba cierta fascinación.

-Es hermosa, ¿no crees?

Intimidado por la voz masculina del clérigo, encogió la mano y en seguida se encogió él mismo.

-No temas, pequeño… Siempre se está seguro en la Casa de Dios – explicó sonriente, iniciando la tarea de encender las veladoras

-¿Por qué prende muchas velas? – preguntó en una mezcla de temor y curiosidad

-En alabanza al Espíritu Santo – respondió – Cuando se presentó ante los apóstoles en forma de paloma, encendió la llama de la fe en ellos

Absorto, posó su vista en las demás imágenes religiosas hasta hallar la estatua de una mujer acunando en su seno a un niño.

-¿Es una mamá? – la señaló

Posando el hombre la vista en la estatua señalada, sonrió y asintió.

-Así es, es la madre de todos nosotros – respondió

-Pero mi mamá no es ella – refutó confuso

-Me refiero a que es la que dio la vida a nuestro Salvador quien se entregó por nosotros para perdonar todo mal hecho en la Tierra

-¿Por qué?

-Porque a veces la gente necesita de una enorme acto de fe para poder creer en lo increíble

Interpretando a su modo las palabras, pensó en su madre y en todos los sufrimientos por los que pasó al lado de su padre.

-¿Sufrió para protegernos? – interrogó

-Así es, pequeño

-¿Cómo una mamá? – insistió

Asintió en respuesta el hombre.

-Porque su amor es como el de un padre, el Salvador sufrió en la fe de protegernos

Creyendo comprender un poco las palabras, sonrió al comprender al fin que si su madre había soportado tanto tiempo el dolor, fue únicamente porque en verdad lo amaba.

_Cuando ríe un niño, el sol aparece_

_y todo se aclara, el mundo florece, _

_se enciende la vida, se encuentra el camino _

_y nos damos cuenta que seguimos vivos._

Una sonrisa mayor se esbozó en el clérigo al percatarse de la sincera sonrisa en el menor mientras observaba a la mujer con un niño en brazos. Antes de poder agregar algo más, las puertas se abrieron de par en par, apareciendo Richard.

-¡Oh, Ethan! – murmuró con aparente alivio, avanzando a grandes zancadas para sujetarlo por los hombros – ¡Estábamos tan preocupados!

La repentina felicidad desapareció para el menor quien pasó a un estado de pánico al hallarse en brazos de su padre y a la vez lejos de su madre.

-¿Es su padre? – indagó el hombre

-Así es – respondió con Ethan entre sus brazos

Segundos después, apareció Candy sofocadamente al margen de las enormes puertas, observando con alivio y a la vez terror la escena.

-Richard… - murmuró temerosa

-Lo han encontrado, mi amor – musitó, mostrándole una sonrisa que ocultaba perfectamente sus oscuros pensamientos

-Me alegra que al fin esté con sus padres – comentó alegre el sacerdote, pasando a retirarse

Un silencio reinó en el lugar hasta que Richard depositó en el suelo al menor que salió corriendo a brazos de la rubia que lo estrechó fuertemente.

-Cariño… - murmuró aliviada – Estaba tan preocupada por ti

-Lo siento, mami – se disculpó, temblando ligeramente por la experiencia

-¿Disfrutas del juego, querida? – interrumpió el rubio con sarcasmo, avanzando calmosamente a lo largo del pasillo mientras hundía sus manos en sus bolsillos – Este lugar me hace recordar nuestra boda, ¿la recuerdas? – se detuvo a un lado de ella – Tan hermosa te veías que hice un juramento: jamás dejaré que seas de alguien más

Estas palabras que eran una amenaza oculta causaron que ella se estremeciera.

-No me importa lo que deba de hacer, la elección será tuya al final… Regresar o arriesgar la vida de tu amante… Aunque, quien sabe, tal vez él muestre lo mucho que dice amarte al encontrarse en una encrucijada, ¿por qué no lo tientas, Candy? ¿Por qué no pones a prueba el amor que dice tenerte?

Causando el efecto deseado, esbozó una última sonrisa y la pasó de largo para salir calmadamente del lugar, no sin antes dedicar una hostil mirada al castaño que llegaba al lugar.

El castaño le observó hasta que se perdió en medio de la multitud, regresando la vista al interior del lugar, procedió a acercarse a ellos.

-Ethan, Dios mío… ¿Estás bien? – preguntó

-Sí – respondió temeroso aún

Reaccionando, Candy estrechó más aún a su hijo, derramando lágrimas silenciosas.

-Gracias al cielo estás bien, cariño – murmuró entre lágrimas

Imaginando Terry que ella lloraba de felicidad por haber encontrado a su hijo, la rodeó por los brazos y los condujo de vuelta al carro.

Continuará…

* * *

><p>Jejejejeje ehmmm Hola? XD Mil disculpas a todas por haber desaparecido así como si nada y dejar a un lado estos fics pero la verdad es que se me ha juntado mucho trabajo a un lado de la escuela. Espero poder actualizar un poco más rápido y en cuanto al fic de La Promesa de un Hogar, ya tengo adelantos de los capítulos pero antes necesito revisarlos bien para no meter la pata jejeje espero darme un tiempo uno de estos días y poder subirlo al fin.<p>

Mil gracias a todas las que me han dejado sus comentarios y han seguido ambos fics.

Un abrazo y que estén bien!


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo 7**

-Cariño, ¿por qué lo hiciste? – interrogó Candy una vez dentro del auto

Inclinando la mirada, el menor estrechó a su madre y acunó su cabeza en el seno de ésta.

-Estaba muy triste, mami – respondió, cerrando sus ojos color esmeralda

Con lágrimas aun en los ojos, posó su mirada en Terry quien le observó igualmente consternado.

-¿Por qué estabas triste, mi amor? ¿Por qué? – cuestionó con un agudo dolor en el pecho a causa de la impotencia sentida

-Extrañas a muchas personas – apenas balbuceó, instintivamente aferrándose más a ella – Y no las puedes ver por mi culpa

-¿Qué? Ethan… no es…

-Las extrañas mucho – repitió tristemente

-No es por la razón que tú crees – levantó el mentón infantil sutilmente – Sólo deseaba proteger de tu padre lo poco que me quedaba, entre ellos tú eras mi máxima prioridad… - dio un hondo suspiro al ver ese destello incrédulo en la mirada del menor – Es verdad que extraño mucho a esas personas y desearía poder volver a sentir la seguridad que tenía estando cerca de ellos pero eso no significa que desee que no estés… Al contrario, si mil veces fueran las que debiese renunciar a mi antiguo hogar, renunciaría las mil veces por protegerte sólo a ti y verte sonreír un poco

"_Porque su amor es como el de un padre, el Salvador sufrió en la fe de protegernos"_

Aquellas palabras aún retumbaban como ecos en la mente infantil que sólo atinó a sonreír de felicidad y derramar lágrimas al comprender lo mucho que su madre hacía por el simple hecho de verle sano y salvo de todo mal.

-¡Te quiero tanto, mami! – sollozó - ¡Siempre seré feliz por tenerte como mi mamá!

-Cariño… - lo estrechó más aún, derramando incesantes lágrimas y besando repetidas veces el rostro de su hijo que lloraba de felicidad – _Ojalá pudiese mantenerte a salvo de Richard, Ethan…_

Creyendo saber lo que hacía, el castaño encendió el motor y procedió a regresar al departamento. Estando Candy en la habitación arrullando a Ethan, tomó el teléfono de la sala y marcó discretamente el número personal de Albert.

-¿_Diga? _– respondió desde el otro lado de la línea

-Albert, soy yo… Terry – murmuró, siempre cuidando de que Candy no fuese a salir en cualquier momento

-_Terry, es una sorpresa que me llames, ¿sucede algo malo?_ – inquirió inmediatamente

-No puedo explicarte lo que está sucediendo exactamente pero necesito un enorme favor…

La rubia hallábase sentada al borde de la cama, acariciando los cabellos del su hijo quien dormía profundamente en la cama. Pese a que ninguna de sus palabras era mentira, el estómago se le encogía al saber que completamente incapaz de proteger a su más preciado tesoro en la vida, ¿cuánto tiempo más quedaba antes de que todo se viniese abajo y Richard volviese a ganar? Sintiéndose cual ratón tratando desesperadamente de escapar del juego mortal de un gato, se mordió ligeramente los labios para contener las lágrimas; se había prometido a sí misma no volver a llorar.

-¿Candy? – llamó suavemente Terry desde la puerta ligeramente abierta

Frotándose los ojos con el dorso de la mano, se puso en pie y salió de la habitación, cerrando cuidadosamente la puerta.

-¿Está mejor? – preguntó antes que nada

-Creo que sí – respondió, suspirando en un intento de contener el llanto

Observándola con cierta melancolía, el castaño tomó el rostro femenino entre sus manos y acercó la frente de ella a la de él.

-Quiero llevarlos al Hogar de Pony – repuso suavemente

Conmocionada, intentó retroceder pero él se lo impidió.

-Necesitas un verdadero respiro, Candy – insistió – Y hay veces en la que necesitas volver a tus orígenes para reencontrarte con tu propia fortaleza que con el paso del tiempo se desgastó

-No puedo volver, Terry – refutó con voz trémula – Él lo sabría…

-Cierra tus ojos y no pienses en nada, ¿si? – aguardó hasta que ella hizo lo sugerido – Imagina por un segundo que estás a salvo y que Richard no existe… Sólo trata de imaginarlo y recuerda tu antiguo hogar

Derramando lágrimas con los ojos cerrados, instintivamente los abrió al ver surgir la imagen de su esposo por encima de todo.

-No puedo – sollozó, temblando a causa del temor que cada día parecía aumentar más

Teniendo fe en hacer lo correcto, el castaño inclinó el ostro hasta atrapar los temblorosos labios entre los suyos. Suavemente dejó que el tibio aliento de ella penetrara en su boca hasta hacerla desmayar…

-Las personas podremos mentir toda una vida – murmuró roncamente él – Pero jamás me atrevería a mentir cuando se trata de amor, Candy… Te amo y quiero conocer a esa mujer que sé y tiene una fortaleza en su interior que cualquier mujer envidiaría…

Posando ella sus manos en el rostro masculino, sintió las palpitaciones del castaño… El corazón jamás mentía y ahora el de ella poco a poco empezaba a revivir, palpitando con una temerosa ansiedad al sentir tan cerca aquellas palpitaciones que animaban a unirse en su armonioso melodía.

-Terry… - murmuró el nombre, deleitando al corazón que palpitaba incesantemente en la espera de una respuesta

Volviendo a abandonar sus sentidos, cerró los ojos, siendo ella la que estaba vez tomó la iniciativa de juntar los labios y robarle el enervante aliento masculino hasta hacerla sentir mareada de placer.

-¿Es un sí? – preguntó sofocadamente el castaño, acariciando las mejillas sonrosadas

-Sí, Terry – asintió sonriente, apoyando la cabeza en el pecho para poder escuchar las palpitaciones que en ningún momento cesaron de ritmo

-Vayamos ahora mismo – repuso sonriente

-¿Ahora? – reiteró incrédula – Pero mañana hay escuela y…

-Ya me he encargado de eso – irrumpió – Podemos ir en este preciso instante, ¿te gustaría?

Una sonrisa apareció en los labios de Candy, asintiendo enfáticamente.

-Sí… quiero regresar al Hogar de Pony – murmuró con una tímida alegría

-Entonces no perdamos más tiempo – agregó alegre de que al fin ella pudiese sonreír y sentirse segura de tomar una decisión – Empaca lo necesario…

Siendo la rubia soltada por Terry, se encaminó hacia la habitación pero, antes de dar un paso más, dióse media vuelta para poder estrecharlo.

-Gracias por todo esto, Terry – agradeció alegre, besándolo fugazmente en la mejilla

Sonriendo con profunda satisfacción, el castaño observó a Candy regresar a la habitación mientras se preguntaba si era posible enamorarse cada día más y más de la misma persona. Recordando su tesoro escondido en el cajón de su escritorio, caminó hasta éste para abrir con la llave y descubrir una caja de terciopelo que contenía aún aquel antifaz.

-_Estoy seguro que es ella la dueña – _pensó, volviendo a cerrar aquella cajita para colocarla en su maleta de equipaje – _Lo descubriré tarde o temprano_

Estando al fin listos para partir, no perdieron tiempo y abordaron el automóvil para tomar su destino al Hogar de Pony.

-¿Cómo es el Hogar de Pony? – preguntaba Ethan con emoción evidente

-Es un hermoso hogar que se encuentra en una colina, rodeado de naturaleza – explicó Candy, evocando los recuerdos de su estancia en ese lugar

-¿Podré jugar con niños? – cuestionó nuevamente

-Desde luego, cariño – le besó en la mejilla – Hay muchos niños amables con los que podrás jugar

-¿En serio? – preguntó emocionado

-Desde luego – lo estrechó hacia ella, cerrando sus ojos con cierta fatiga

-Trata de descansar un poco, Candy – sugirió Terry al ver cansancio en ella

-Pero…

-No querrás que te vean cansadas, ¿o si?

-No te preocupes mamá – la abrazó el menor – Yo te cuidaré para que nada te despierte

-Gracias cariño – cerró con mayor tranquilidad los ojos no sin antes observar al castaño quien tenía una misteriosa sonrisa en los labios

Un silencio reinó en la atmósfera entre el menor y el mayor quien percibió la mirada insegura del otro.

-¿Qué sucede, Ethan? – preguntó sonriente, observándolo fugazmente

El menor inclinó la mirada sin saber cómo plantear su pregunta.

-Puedes decirme lo que sea – insistió el castaño

Luego de un silencio, el menor decidióse a plantear su duda.

-¿Debo llamarte papá? – preguntó casi en un murmullo

Aunque aquella pregunta causó regocijo en el ojiazul, la sorpresa se apoderó de él al no saber qué sería lo correcto para Candy.

-Bueno… es algo complicado – titubeó en responder el mayor - ¿Cómo prefieres llamarme?

-¿Quieres ser mi papá? – refutó inocente

Una sonrisa, reacción ante la inocencia del menor, escapó de entre los labios de Terry.

-Nada me agradaría más, Ethan – respondió sincero – Quisiera poder ser todo para ti, un padre… un amigo… un confidente… Todo lo que necesites de mí

-¿Serás malo como papá? – insistió inseguro

-No puedo asegurarte que seré el mejor de los padres pero quiere que seas consciente de que daré lo mejor de mí para ser un buen padre

El menor nuevamente guardó un silencio meditativo.

-Te quiero – balbuceó, temeroso de que causara alguna reacción desagradable hacia con él mismo

Quedando sin palabras, el castaño se orilló para detener la marcha de auto, posando su cálida mirada en el menor quien no sabía cómo interpretarlo.

-¿Estás molesto? – inquirió más temeroso aún

-No, Ethan – extendió sus brazos hacia él para poder estrecharlo cariñosamente - ¿Cómo podría estarlo si tus palabras me han hecho el hombre más afortunado?

Sintiendo extraña la sensación de ser abrazado de esa forma por el castaño, el menor sólo atinó a posar su cabeza sobre el hombro de Terry y rodear con sus brazos el cuello de éste.

-Seamos un equipo, Ethan – propuso el mayor – Y ayudemos a tu mamá a que sea feliz y olvide toda tristeza que haya tenido, ¿si?

Enfáticamente, el menor asintió con la cabeza.

-¿La haremos muy feliz? – preguntó emocionado

-Sí – asintió Terry – Así que no dudes en decirme si ocurre algo malo, ¿entendido?

-Lo prometo – afirmó Ethan

-Es una promesa… – reiteró sonriente el castaño

Teniendo la clara sensación de caer del asiento, Candy abrió los ojos con sobresalto, recobrando la postura al sentir el peso de Ethan descansando entre sus brazos.

-¿Una pesadilla? – preguntó Terry

-No – respondió, sintiendo tranquilidad de estar con su compañía – Sólo esa sensación de que caes…

-Entiendo… Estamos cerca del lugar, diría a unos minutos de aquí – explicó

-Lo siento, me he quedado dormida todo el camino – se disculpó en seguida

Recordando con una enorme sonrisa la conversación con Ethan, negó suavemente.

-No debes disculparte, Candy… Estabas cansada y todos merecemos dormir cuando lo estamos, después de todo, no querrás asustar a todos en el hogar, ¿o sí?

Dejando escapar una risilla, Candy sintió como si repentinamente todo un peso se hubiese retirado de encima suyo. Levantando la vista, observó a lo lejos el Hogar de Pony.

-¡Terry! – exclamó emocionada, señalando el lugar - ¡Mira! ¡Ahí está!

Observando el lugar que poco a poco se acercaba, el castaño imaginaba a una alegre niña de coletas juguetear en los verdes prados de aquella simpática colina. Al fin llegando al lugar, detuvo el carro, bajando en seguida del auto para auxiliar a Candy a bajar de éste.

-Sigue siendo igual de hermoso – dijo en un suspiro

El castaño contempló la enorme cruz levantada sobre el hogar.

-¡Oh, mi Dios! – los atrajo una voz femenina - ¿Es esa nuestra querida Candy?

Posando la rubia su atención en la mujer, en seguida corrió a su encuentro al reconocer a la señorita Pony.

-¡Señorita Pony! – se dejó abrazar puesto que tenía a Ethan entre sus brazos

-¡Estás tan diferente ahora, mi niña! – la acunó tiernamente - ¡Y válgame el Señor! ¿Es acaso tu hijo?

Tímido, el menor se aferró al seno de su madre.

-Así es, se llama Ethan

-¡Dios Santo! – acarició las mejillas sonrosadas del infante - ¡Hermana María! ¡Hermana María!

Acudiendo la mujer, en seguida reaccionó al reconocer a Candy en aquella mujer con un niño entre sus brazos.

-¡Candy! – la estrechó efusivamente - ¡Alabado sea nuestro Señor! ¡Dios! ¡Es hermoso!

Sintiéndose intimidado por el exceso de atención, Ethan escondió el rostro entre el seno de Candy.

-Vamos, cariño… no seas tímido – animó Candy, depositándolo en el suelo

-Permíteme verte, pequeño – se inclinó la señorita Pony para poder observar el rostro infantil – Definitivamente esos ojos son los mismos que los de su madre, ¿puede verlo, Hermana María? ¡Ese destello ha renacido una vez más en él!

-Oh, siento como si estuviese viendo a Candy nuevamente de pequeña – comentó la hermana María con un nudo en la garganta de felicidad

Percatándose al fin de la presencia de Terry las dos mujeres observaron dubitativamente a Candy al recordar que su esposo era rubio al igual que ella.

-¿Quién es él, Candy? – inquirieron discretamente y con cierta consternación

El destello de felicidad perdió ligeramente su inicial resplandor para dar paso a uno de tristeza en el mirar de la rubia.

-Han sucedido muchas cosas en el trascurrir de estos años – explicó, tratando de esbozar una sonrisa

Observando a Terry, giró hacia él para hacer un ademán de que podía acercarse.

-Quiero que conozcan a Terrence Grandchester – lo presentó – Terry, ellas son lo más parecido a unas madres: la Señorita Pony y la Hermana María

Educadamente, el ojiazul estrechó las manos de ambas mujeres.

-Es un placer conocerles – comentó sonriente

-El placer es nuestro, Terry – devolvió el saludo la Señorita Pony

-Pasen por favor y acompáñenos a beber un poco de té – invitó amablemente, cediéndoles el paso

Asintiendo, ambos ingresaron al lugar para disfrutar de la bebida humeante y unos cuantos bocadillos. Con el transcurrir del tiempo, Ethan empezaba a sentir deseos de unirse a los juegos de los demás niños que cantaban alegremente en las praderas.

-Mami, ¿puedo salir a jugar? – preguntó anhelante

-Desde luego

En seguida, el castaño se puso en pie.

-Lo llevaré afuera, estoy seguro de que habrá miles de cosas que desearán contarse– dijo éste, saliendo del lugar junto con Ethan

-Parece ser un buen hombre – comentó la hermana María

-Lo es – concordó Candy, dando un sorbo a su bebida

-Candy – habló seriamente la señorita Pony - ¿Por qué tu alegría está tan apagada?

-No es…

-Te criamos desde pequeña – irrumpió la mujer – Y nos damos cuenta de que hay algo en ti que ha cambiado… algo que ha apagado esa chispa de alegría espontánea que siempre te caracterizó

Rodeando con ambas manos la taza, la rubia observó su reflejo en el líquido turbio.

-¿Recuerdan a Richard? – inició temerosamente su relato

Pese al horror que sentían las mujeres al escuchar la trágica historia de Candy y su hijo, no hicieron comentario alguno hasta que la rubia cesó su narración tras largas pausas a causa del llanto.

-Mi pobre, niña – la abrazó la mujer mayor - ¡Y pensar que te creíamos dichosa con aquel hombre!

-Era un infierno para mi el despertar cada mañana y saber que siempre habría un motivo para lastimarnos… - pese a las lágrimas incesantes, esbozó una sincera sonrisa – Pero conocí a Terry y ahora me siento segura gracias a todo el apoyo que me ha brindado…

-¿Te has enamorado de él, Candy? – preguntó la mujer mayor, haciendo su mejor esfuerzo en sonreír

-Sí – respondió ensoñadoramente – Siento lo mismo que cuando aquel chico me besó en la fiesta de graduación

-¡Eso es! – intervino la hermana María – Candy, durante toda esta semana estará un festival en las cercanías, ¿por qué no van ambos?

-No podría – refutó aunque en su interior anhelaba decir sí

-Vamos, pequeña… ¡Mereces divertirte un poco! – insistió la mujer – Nosotras cuidaremos de tu pequeño y ustedes podrán ir y regresar mañana

-¿Mañana? – preguntó sin comprender

-Vamos, Candy… No esperarás regresar por la madrugada, ¿o sí? Sabes que estos festivales duran prácticamente todo el día

-Pero es que… - observó a través de la ventana que daba hacia donde Ethan convivía alegremente con los demás niños y Terry les observaba alegremente

-Mi querida Candy, ¿en dónde ha quedado aquel espíritu alegre de antaño?

Observando la rubia a su hijo, se recordaba a ella misma trepando los árboles alegremente al no conocer preocupación alguna. Su corazón se quebrantaba al ver que todos los niños del orfanato subían los árboles e Ethan eran el único en permanecer bajo éstos, anhelando poder subir pero con el temor de no lograrlo…¡cuánto deseaba el poder verlo trepar aquel árbol al igual que ella solía hacerlo! No obstante, sintióse sorprendida de que Terry lo levantara entre sus brazos y lo ayudara poco a poco a trepar éste.

-¡Tú puedes, Ethan! – impulsó el castaño al menor quien se armó de fuerzas para poder trepar hasta la rama más próxima

Sonriendo Candy, supo que en verdad había encontrado al hombre adecuado con el que deseaba compartir toda una vida e inclusive más. Regresando la mirada a las dos mujeres, asintió.

-Esa es mi niña – murmuró orgullosa la mujer

* * *

><p>Aguardando el castaño a las afueras del lugar, se paseaba nerviosamente, ¡vaya ironía! La simple espera le hacía sentir como si fuese un adolescente enamorado. Inspirando hondamente al escuchar que se aproximaba Candy, dióse media vuelta para no perder cada detalle de ella al salir del lugar. Su corazón palpitó agitadamente al divisarla salir del Hogar con el mismo disfraz que utilizó aquella noche en la fiesta de graduación… ¡Qué hermosa se le veía con aquel disfraz! Apresurándose a llegar hacia ella, extendió una mano para conducirla hasta el automóvil.<p>

-¡Adios, mami! – se despedía alegremente el menor, agitando su manita - ¡Diviértete mucho!

Despidiéndose la rubia de su hijo, agitó una mano para poco a poco perderse a lo lejos junto con Terry. Llegando al fin al lugar, el castaño se apresuró a auxiliarla a bajar, conduciéndola hacia el alegre festival y deteniéndose justo en medio de donde todos danzaban alegremente.

-No creí que volvería a encontrarme con la dueña de este antifaz – sacó el antifaz, extendiéndolo hacia ella

-Es… - Candy le observó atónita – Es al antifaz… ¡Tú eres el chico de la graduación!

Sin poder contenerse, se lanzó a sus brazos.

-¿Recuerdas la canción que tocaba el primer día que llegaste? – asintió ella – La compuse solamente para ti… Siempre pensé en ti y al fin te encontré…

Inclinando el rostro, depositó sus labios de los de ella quien los aceptó gustosamente mientras se mecían suavemente al compás de la música y el tiempo se escurría lenta pero agradablemente para ellos hasta que en un destello los alcanzó la madrugada y debían de encontrar un lugar en el cual dormir, siendo un momento crucial para ellos al tenerse frente a frente en una sola habitación, ¿Cómo debían reaccionar? Dejándose guiar por el bello sentimiento del reencuentro, juntaron tímidamente sus labios, aumentando poco a poco la intensidad, deleitándose el uno con el otro y paseando sus manos a lo largo de las espaldas contrarias.

-Te amo, Candy – murmuró el castaño, sintiendo la desesperación de sus labios por reclamar cada milímetro en la rubia

-Yo también te amo, Terry – confesó, dejándose arrastrar hasta la cama en donde suavemente la recostó él

-Estoy perdiendo el control – advirtió

Delineando la barbilla varonil con su dedo, lo acercó un poco más a ella.

-Perdamos el control por esta noche – susurró, atrapando los labios de éste nuevamente

No conforme con los labios, poco a poco descendió hasta el cuello desnudo, succionando levemente éste y saboreando los reprimidos gemidos de la rubia. Descendiendo un poco más, se topó con las cintillas que sujetaban al vestido por los hombros, soltándolas lentamente y deleitándose al ir descubriendo poco a poco la piel femenina. Sus labios eran su guía y sus dedos los encargados de eliminar cada obstáculo que le impidiesen admirar cada milímetro de piel en ella hasta llegar a su intimidad en donde pudo sentir recato y un fugaz temor. No queriendo perder aquella atmósfera, regresó sus labios a los de ella mientras sus dedos exploraban aquella intimidad… Resistiéndose un poco al placer en un principio pero poco a poco dejóse llevar por la pasión hasta permitirle entrar en ella y fundirse en uno solo.

-Terry… - murmuró en un gemido al sentirlo dentro, aferrándose a los hombros que transpiraban por la excitación

-Candy… - gimió, iniciando poco a poco el movimiento de caderas, siempre esperando a que ella sintiera el mismo placer que él estaba sintiendo al tenerla

Sintiendo al fin lo que nunca sintió siendo poseída por Richard, Candy pudo entregarse completamente a Terry hasta acabar ambos en un estallo de placer llamado orgasmo… Poco a poco, deliciosamente, ambos sintieron perder la conciencia hasta que se sumieron en un placentero sueño, negándose a desprenderse el uno del otro.

Continuará...

* * *

><p>JEJEJEJE BUENO, YA SÉ QUE SOY MALÍSMA EN ESTAS DESCRIPCIONES PERO PUES TRATÉ DE HACER MI MEJOR ESFUERZO XD<p>

HOLA CHICAS! ESPERO QUE ESTÉN MUY, MUY BIEN Y QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO MI FIC, MUCHÍSIMA GRACIAS EN VERDAD A TODAS AQUELLAS QUE SE TOMAN LA MOLESTIA TANTO LEER MI FIC COMO LAS QUE ME DEJAN SUS COMENTARIOS ^O^

ESPERO SEGUIR LEYENDO SUS COMENTARIOS/OPINIONES Y QUE TODAS SE ENCUNETREN MUY BIEN

UN SALUDO!


	8. Chapter 8

**Capítulo 8**

Sintiendo un agradable aroma a lavanda, Candy abrió sus esmeraldas poco a poco hasta que se adaptaron a la luz matinal que se reflejaban en su rostro. Primeramente, pensó que todo había sido tan solo un sueño pero, al enfocar el rostro masculino que dormía apaciblemente a su lado, sonrió inevitablemente, ¡era un hermoso rostro el de Terry! Sintiendo por vez primera la agradable sensación de despertar al lado de un hombre, se acercó un poco más, causando que el castaño arrugase un poco el ceño para diversión de ella. Sintiendo una agradable seguridad, Candy levantó el rostro hasta rozar los labios del castaño quien reaccionó a la espontaneidad. Sonriendo, abrió al fin sus ojos color mar para encontrarse con la mirada ensoñadora de la rubia.

-Buenos días – saludó roncamente él

-Buenos días – respondió sonriente, acariciando la barbilla de éste

Cerrando nuevamente los ojos, el castaño rodeó por los hombros a Candy. Dejándose llevar, Candy imitó la misma acción, rodeando a Terry igualmente. Si esto era un sueño, no deseaba despertar de él… ¡El más maravilloso sueño que jamás tuvo estaba ahora al lado de ella!

-Soy feliz – murmuró Terry, girándose para poder estrecharla de una manera más cómoda y mirarla a los ojos

Con una sonrisa en el rostro pero una fugaz melancolía en las esmeraldas, Candy se reacomodó mejor entre los brazos varoniles.

-Yo también – respondió sinceramente

El castaño buscó la mano de la rubia para juguetear con ella y finalmente entrelazar sus dedos con los de ella.

-¿Qué es lo que sientes, Candy? – preguntó en busca de una ansiada respuesta

-Siento temor, Terry – respondió, doblando los dedos para enlazar sus dedos a los del castaño quien no deseaba soltarla – Temor al pensar lo que puede llegar a suceder pero…

Aquel misterio encantador, escondido en aquellos labios ligeramente curveados, cautivaron enteramente al ojiazul quien no podía apartar la mirada de aquella rubia entre sus brazos.

-¿Pero qué? – animó él a continuar

Las verdes esmeraldas parecieron adquirir repentinamente un nuevo brillo interior que pudo apreciarlo enteramente al levantar la mirada hasta toparse con la de él.

-Pero me enamoré de ti, Terry – confesó con las mejillas sonrosadas

Pasmado por aquellas simples pero valiosas palabras, sólo atinó a curvear sus labios luego de tenerlos abiertos ante la sorpresa. Incapaz de contener su dicha, acercó sus labios hasta atrapar a los de Candy quien instintivamente rodeó el cuello masculino con ambos brazos. Lentamente, disfrutando como si del mejor de los manjares se tratase, ambos rozaban sus labios no queriendo que aquel momento terminase. Tan sólo un instante capturado para siempre en sus mentes bastaría para borrar toda tristeza vivida.

-No imagino cómo podría ser más feliz – dijo él, apenas despegando los labios de los de ella

Sonriendo, Candy buscó nuevamente los labios masculinos.

Dejándose llevar, el castaño cerró sus ojos en busca de mayor placer, si es que era posible, y dejóse embriagar por el dulce licor del amor que sentía por Candy, ¿acaso había sido tan feliz como ahora? Sabiendo que había una negativa por respuesta, abrió sus ojos y separó sus labios de los de Candy para murmurar una idea que estaba dispuesto a cumplir si ella lo deseaba de igual forma.

-Cambiemos de ciudad – propuso – Busquemos otro lugar en donde vivir todos como una verdadera familia

Tal vez, si él lo hubiese propuesto anteriormente, ella se habría negado puesto que el miedo era el centro de sus emociones pero, no obstante, ahora era el dulce amor quien gobernaba en la mente de Candy, ¿qué más daba aquí o allá? Ahora tenía a Terry quien los amaba y protegía y eso le bastaba para tener la fortaleza de aceptar el cambio en su vida.

-Nada temeré mientras estés a mi lado, Terry – respondió, besándolo fugazmente – Vayámonos a donde podamos ser felices

-En cualquier lugar podremos serlo mientras estemos juntos – nuevamente buscó aquellos labios a los que propiciaba leves mordiscos

El tiempo poco a poco resbalaba mientras ambos se amaban más y más, descubriéndose mutuamente a cada segundo que transcurría. Los recuerdos que solían bloquear la tan ansiada felicidad en la rubia, ahora veíasen opacados por cada suspiro que el castaño le robaba y sustituía en su lugar por uno más resplandeciente y hermoso.

Llegada la hora de marchar, Candy cepillaba su cabello frente al espejo para recogerlo en una coleta, no obstante, el castaño se detuvo justo detrás de ella, deteniendo la mano que estaba a punto de amarrarlo.

-Me gusta así – deshizo el peinado, alborotándolo ligeramente – Natural

Observándose en el espejo, pensó en la época de juventud al ver sus rizos caer alborotadamente sobre sus hombros y rostro.

-Eres hermosa tal cual eres – murmuró al oído el castaño, apoyando su barbilla en el hombro de Candy – No necesitas de nada más para serlo

Esbozando una tímida sonrisa, la rubia notó cómo sus mejillas siempre pálidas se teñían de un carmesí ante las palabras de Terry. Pese a que todo esto le resultaba extraño y prácticamente desconocido, sintióse feliz al sentirse más viva que nunca.

* * *

><p>Arrugando el ceño, Richard observó a su esposa salir de aquella posada, colgada del brazo del castaño que sabía en un principio debió haber eliminado pero, ¿por qué no lo había hecho anteriormente? No acabando de comprender la situación, apoyó su cabeza en su mano mientras les observaba alejarse, ¿por qué? Repentinamente, como si todo estuviese más claro que nunca, echóse a reír estrepitosamente.<p>

-No lo puedo creer – se dijo a sí mismo - ¡No puedo creerlo!

Apretando hoscamente el volante, meditó la razón por la que posiblemente no había hecho nada.

-¿En verdad te amo, Candice White? – preguntó a la nada

Negando enfáticamente con la cabeza, posó su mirada en el retrovisor y fue cuando al fin lo comprendió todo.

-Me has embrujado, Candy… y me he obsesionado contigo desde que te vi…

Desviando intencionadamente su mirada, la posó en el deportivo que se alejaba seguramente hacia aquel Hogar que siempre detestó.

_ºººFlash Backººº_

_Hacía poco que a él había llegado el rumor - después de todo, no se necesitaba mucho para saber la vida personal de algún estudiante en la universidad – pero poco le importaba aquella tragedia familiar: un accidente que había arrebatado a una joven ambos padres, ¡vaya drama citadino! Recordaba verla de vez en cuando en clase y no parecía una chica fuera de lo normal, al contrario, parecía ser típicamente retraída al portar siempre unas gafas más grandes que sus ojos y una vestimenta que te hacía rehuir la mirada. No obstante, toda esa perspectiva cambió aquel día en el que se topó con ella por accidente._

_-Lo siento – dijo mecánicamente, sosteniéndola por los hombros_

_Y ella alzó la mirada hacia él pero, esta vez, no portaba sus gafas pues las tenía en sus manos, ¡qué mirada la de ella! Los ojos más hermosos que jamás había visto._

_-Discúlpame – murmuró, zafándose de él para retomar su camino_

_Aspirando de aquella ráfaga que quedó tras su marcha, detectó una inconfundible esencia de rosas… Cerró los ojos, combinando en un todo aquel aroma en conjunto con las esmeraldas que lo habían conquistado. Abrió los ojos y supo que debía ser suya y de nadie más._

_Pero los cosas no fueron tan sencillas pues ella se rehusaba siquiera a mirarlo y eso lo enloquecía… Tardó, era cierto, pero siempre fue un hombre de paciencia y fue así como logró infiltrarse poco a poco en la solitaria vida de aquella rubia. Creíase un hombre experimentado que conocía cada detalle en las mujeres puesto que siempre fue igual, no obstante, ella era totalmente diferente a lo que esperaba puesto que había encontrado un no sabía qué en ella que deseaba tener sólo para él._

_-Espera, Richard… - trataba de forcejear inútilmente a causa del alcohol que empañaba sus sentidos – No puedo seguir…_

_Para aquel entonces, eran lo más parecido a amantes y él deseaba reclamarla como algo más íntimo pero sabía que siempre habría una negativa por parte de Candy._

_-Te amo – murmuró roncamente, besándola en los labios y a veces descendiendo al cuello_

_Era consciente de que ella no lo amaba pero aún así deseaba ser parte de ella en todo sentido así como también anhelaba que ella fuera parte de él, ¿qué hacer cuando tenías tan cerca la felicidad pero a la vez tan lejos?_

_-Detente por favor – suplicaba ante las caricias de él_

_Cada súplica por detenerse, encendían más la pasión en Richard quien terminó por tomarla en brazos y llevarla a la cama en donde la recostó suavemente, contemplándola en todo su esplendor. Nunca lo creyó posible pero era verdad esta vez: estaba perdidamente enamorado. La tomaría en ese preciso instante y la haría sucumbir ante su voluntad._

_-Esta noche serás mía – susurró suavemente al oído de esta, iniciando una noche de contradicciones_

_Ella sollozaba bajo las caricias de éste; rehuía a la insistente mirada que suplicaba por su aceptación; gemía con desesperación al tenerlo sobre ella, imposibilitándola de escapar; se estremecía con horror mientras lo sentía entrar en ella con la pasión de un amante; cubría su rostro con vergüenza a cada palabra que él le susurraba para tranquilizarla. La noche había sido un total fracaso para él y eso había herido su orgullo como hombre y amante. Con un silencio únicamente interrumpido por los leves sollozos de Candy, se puso en pie y se vistió con la derrota arrasándolo; se arriesgaría a dejarla ir con la incertidumbre de haber fracasado o triunfado con su propósito inicial._

_Montaba en cólera al creerse perdedor en su propósito y más aún cuando la vio aquella noche de baile ser acaparada por aquel castaño que, para desgracia suya, conocía bastante bien: Terrence Grandchester, futuro talento en Broadway. Era evidente que había quedado prendado de ella y viceversa, ella de él, ¿Qué tenía aquel castaño que no tuviese él? Se irritaba más aún al verlos alejarse hacia el balcón y casi acude a aniquilarlo cuando lo vio besarla, no obstante, esa ira desapareció con satisfacción al ver a Candy huir de él y desaparecer en medio de todos… Terrence Grandchester no puso encontrarla aquella noche y él se aseguraría que jamás la volviese a encontrar._

_Después de aquella noche de baile, sentía la imperiosa necesidad de recuperarla al costo que fuera, estaba decidido a buscarla nuevamente y suplicar si era necesario, no obstante, no tuvo que esperar mucho, sólo hasta aquella noche en que ella llamó repentinamente a su puerta y le hizo saber la noticia que le aterraba pero que le propició una gran satisfacción a sí mismo al comprobar que no había fracasado. Ahora la tendría por siempre y para siempre; única y exclusivamente para él._

_Es una lástima que tiempo después de que naciera Ethan, el cabello de éste perdiese aquel dorado y cambiase a uno castaño… un castaño que constantemente le recordaba a aquel sujeto de nombre Terrence Grandchester… Tal vez, sólo tal vez, de no haber perdido aquel tono rubio habría amado a su hijo más que a nada en el mundo porque representaría un fruto de ambos y, en resultado, una combinación de ambos: Candy y él._

_ºººFin del Flash Backººº_

Aunque frustrado y dolido por el engaño, apoyó su cabeza sobre el volante y meditó con cierta indiferencia a fondo… meditó y meditó hasta idear la forma de recuperar a ambos. Cruzando una idea por su mente, recobró la postura y sonrió.

-¿Y qué si no eres la clase de hombre que ella cree? – murmuró con una anticipada sonrisa de triunfo

Reclinó el asiento un poco a fin de poder estar recostado cómodamente, cruzando sus brazos por detrás de la nuca. Un hombre que una vez brilló en los escenarios de Broadway seguramente debía haber tenido mujeres a su disposición, ¿por qué no? Después de todo, él era un hombre también y era consciente que, por más centrado que fueses, tarde o temprano necesitaría de alguien para satisfacer los instintos naturales…. Y él conocía posibles candidatas para llevar a cabo su maléfico plan.

Saboreando por anticipado el triunfo, buscó su celular e hizo un par de llamadas.

* * *

><p>Sonriente, Candy divisó a lo lejos la cruz del hogar de Pony, imaginando cómo de feliz sería su nueva vida de ahora en adelante. Notando en seguida la entusiasta manita de su hijo, sonrió más aún, saludando desde la ventana, impaciente por descender del auto y estrecharlo fuertemente entre sus brazos.<p>

-Adelante – se estacionó el castaño, anticipándose a los pensamientos de la rubia

Radiante de felicidad, apresuróse a descender la rubia, corriendo al ansiado encuentro con su hijo a quien le pareció no ver durante una eternidad.

-¡Mami, mami! – la recibió alegremente Ethan, besándola repetidas veces en las mejillas - ¡Te extrañé!

-Y yo a ti, mi niño – le devolvió con igual emotividad cada beso que él le daba

-Es una bendición que tengas un hijo tan lleno de vida – intervino la señorita Pony con alegría – No cabe duda de que es igual a ti, mi querida niña

-Por supuesto que lo es – concordó la Hermana María - ¿Quién más puede traer tanta alegría en su interior y compartirla con todos?

-Es tan bueno… ¡Y además es un gran artista! – presumió con orgullo la mujer mayor - ¿No es verdad, pequeño?

Asintiendo con orgullo, mostró el papel entre sus manos, develando un esmerado dibujo que representaba una familia sonriente conformada por Candy, Terry, el mismo Ethan y, para sorpresa de todos, un bebé en brazos de la rubia.

-¿Por qué dibujaste un bebé, cariño? – preguntó Candy sorprendida

Inclinó levemente la mirada el menor ante la pregunta.

-Sería lindo tener un hermano – balbuceó temeroso

Sonriendo ampliamente, Candy posó su mirada en la de Terry quien sonrió en señal de complicidad, ¿sería un buen momento para decirlo?

-Bueno, Ethan… - la emoción iluminaba el mirar de la rubia – Muy pronto tendrás uno…

Reaccionando ante la inesperada noticia, ambas mujeres cubrieron su rostro con dicha, sintiendo lágrimas en los ojos.

-¿Muy pronto? – ladeó el rostro sin comprender el infante

Acercando a su hijo a su vientre, Candy acarició suavemente la cabeza de éste.

-Dentro de mi está creciendo tu hermano, Ethan – explicó – Los bebés crecen dentro de una mamá por un tiempo hasta que sean lo suficientemente fuertes

-¿Mañana será fuerte? – preguntó emocionado

Carcajearon los mayores al tiempo que Candy levantaba a su hijo.

-Tardan más que unos días para ser fuertes, cariño – corrigió – Si todo está bien, es probable que tu hermano nazca en unos cuantos meses

Asintiendo en señal de que asimilaba perfectamente la idea, sonrió para plantear la duda más temida por los padres.

-¿Y cómo es que está adentro de ti, mami?

El castaño dejó escapar una risilla al notar la forma en que los colores subían al rostro de Candy.

-Es un tema que no querrás saber por ahora, Ethan – intervino Terry, tomándolo en brazos - ¿Por qué no me enseñas más dibujos que hayas hecho?

-Te dibujé en un teatro – advirtió, olvidando por completo el asunto de la pregunta

-Oh… ¡Candy! – al fin la estrechó la señorita Pony - ¡Tendrás otro hijo! ¡Una bendición más del Señor!

-Estoy tan emocionada de saber que tendré una luz más en mi vida – comentó alegre, posando una mano en su vientre

-¡Candy!... Acaso es de…

-Es de Richard – pese a la mención del nombre, sintióse con la fortaleza de afrontarlo – Pero lo único que me importa es que nazca sano y salvo… No me preocupa más Richard porque ahora está Terry

-Pero Candy…

-Sé que es arriesgado, especialmente si se entera Richard de ello pero no puedo vivir más con miedo… Es tiempo de salir adelante no sólo por mi bien sino por el de Ethan y el de este bebé que espero – sonrió al recordar la propuesta del castaño – Además, Terry me ha propuesto cambiarnos de ciudad y empezar una nueva vida…

La señorita Pony tomó de las manos a Candy, sonriendo ampliamente.

-Deseamos desde el fondo de nuestros corazones que sean felices en dondequiera que estén

-Gracias – devolvió la amplia sonrisa, abrazándola efusivamente

Tras largas y efusivas despedidas, partieron en el deportivo de vuelta al departamento de Terry. El tiempo que transcurrió de regreso lo invirtieron en discutir cuál sería el mejor lugar para iniciar una nueva vida familiar.

-Acostaré a Ethan, está exhausto – dijo ella una vez en el interior del departamento

-Prepararé un poco de café dijo él, retirándose al abrigo y colgándolo en el perchero

Antes de poder encaminarse hacia su cocina, el timbre sonó para extrañeza de éste quien abrió sin tener la menor idea de quién pudiese estar llamando a la puerta. Lo primero que vio al abrir la puerta fue a una mujer con un niño, casi de la misma edad que Ethan, pero, al observar mejor, el alma se le fue a los pies al reconocer a aquella mujer… Su corazón casi se detiene al reparar en el cabello castaño y los ojos azulados del menor… ¡No podía ser lo que estaba imaginando! Cerrando los ojos, escuchó la voz de Candy a unos pasos de distancia…

-¿Terry? – la voz de Candy le lastimaba horrores

Llevándose una mano a la sien con frustración, el castaño se negó a abrir los ojos.

-Emily… - aquel nombre ahora estaba pesándolo como nada en la vida lo había hecho - ¿Qué significa todo esto?

Candy se acercó un poco más ante el balbuceo de Terry, notando en seguida a la mujer con el niño que tenía el mismo color de ojos y cabello que Terry. Sentía que todo le daba vueltas en ese preciso instante, todo cuanto había construido gracias al incondicional apoyo del castaño ahora se derrumbaba sin remedio alguno y sintióse más vulnerable que antes de conocerlo. Guardando una pizca de esperanza, esperó a que fuese él quien corrigiera su error pero nada decía él… ni él ni aquella mujer.

-Ha pasado tiempo, Terrence – habló al fin aquella mujer, haciendo una larga e intencionada pausa – Bien, ¿vas a dejarme entrar?

No sabía qué hacer, su mundo se le estaba viniendo encima y estaba a punto de perderlo todo. Aunque no lo deseaba, le cedió la entrada, cerrando la puerta una vez que ingresaron ambos.

Las miradas de ambas mujeres chocaron con diferentes sentimientos. Emily, le escudriñó intencionadamente; Candy, con horror y pesar.

-Te juro que no entiendo esto, Candy – al fin habló él, sujetándola por los hombros – Pero por favor, pase lo que pase te ruego y no te vayas de aquí…

Con un nudo en la garganta y labios temblorosos, la rubia asintió.

Ambos tomaron asiento y la mujer volvió a escudriñar a Candy.

-¿Tu esposa? – preguntó enarcando la ceja - ¿O una más a la que dejarás a la deriva?

-¡No te permito que digas eso! – refutó molesto, poniéndose en pie e incriminándola con el dedo

-No te atrevas a señalarme de esa forma – dio un manotazo al dedo – Creo tener el derecho a saber qué ha sido del padre de mi hijo, ¿no lo crees?

Las piernas le flaquearon a Terry y Candy probó el sabor de sus lágrimas que brotaron inevitablemente de sus ojos.

_¿Qué se siente_

_Cuando todo se termina_

_Con el alma malherida?_

_¿Qué se siente?_

_¿Qué se siente_

_Con el cuerpo abandonado_

_De tus besos, tus caricias?_

_¿Qué se siente?_

_¿Qué se siente?_

No pudiendo soportarlo, Candy se puso inmediatamente en pie y se dirigió a la habitación en donde había dejado a Ethan dormido.

-Emily, te juro que si esto es una broma…

-¿Una broma? – reiteró divertida - ¿Te parece una? ¡No lo es, querido! Dejaste responsabilidades y quiero que respondas por ellas ahora…

Todo estaba pasando demasiado rápido, tanto, que Terry no era capaz de pensar con claridad hasta que notó a Candy abrigada con Ethan igualmente y un bolso.

-Espera, Candy… - sintió terror al ver que iba a perderlos inevitablemente

-¡Tienes un hijo! – recriminó entre sollozos - ¡Un hijo, Terry! ¿Tienes idea de lo que estoy sintiendo?

-Veo que no perdiste el tiempo, querido – comentó la mujer al ver a Ethan

Candy, con el corazón dolido, posó a vista en aquella mujer y se le acercó.

-Para fortuna tuya, querida – refutó entre lágrimas – No es así

Él quiso detenerla pero sabía que no podía, no cuando él había sido tan irresponsable. Un doloroso dilema: hacer caso a la razón que le dictaba hacer lo correcto y quedarse al lado de esa mujer o, hacer caso al corazón y perseguirlos. Cada segundo que corría, lo hacía en su contra.

A ver qué se siente

Cuando el amor es de barro

Que se cae, se deshace

Y se cuela entre las manos.

Corazón hecho pedazos

Sin retorno del fracaso

Solo un hueco de dolor

Un agujero sin amor.

En una espontánea reacción la sujetó del brazo antes de cruzar la puerta pero no era capaz de pronunciar palabra alguna y ella, ¡Dios Santo! Su mirada suplicaba por una respuesta a su dolorido corazón pero nada salía de entre los labios de él. No habiendo palabras que la detuviesen, se zafó suavemente de él y cruzó la puerta.

Él la escuchó alejarse hasta que prontamente sus pasos se perdieron a lo lejos. Impotente, giró hacia la mujer que aguardaba a espaldas suyas.

-¿Por qué ahora, Emily? – preguntó, dándole la espalda a ella - ¿Por qué fue ahora que decidiste hacerlo?

-Francamente me importaba poco estar o no contigo, Terry – explicó – Lo único que me importaba era seguir adelante con Aiden pero estoy pasando por situaciones muy difíciles

Pese a que el castaño sentía cólera hacia aquella mujer, algo le decía que no marchaba bien al ver que ahora la expresión en ella había cambiado. Ahora parecía estar asustada.

Desangelado me quedé

Tan desarmado estoy sin vos

Desabrigado sin tus manos

Amorosas, Desolado

Tan profundamente loco

Malquerido, Enamorado

* * *

><p>-¿Mami? ¿Por qué estás llorando? – preguntó el menor al ver las lágrimas incesantes en el rostro de su madre<p>

Candy, no pudiendo contenerlo más, se detuvo y estrechó fuertemente a su hijo, sollozando de manera inconsolable.

-Perdóname, cariño – musitó entrecortadamente – Mami se equivocó…

-Candy – le llamó una voz a espaldas suyas

Con todo el mundo viniéndosele abajo, sollozó más amargamente al reconocer la voz de Richard.

-¿Qué haces aquí? – preguntó sin siquiera ánimos de temerle

-He venido por ustedes – respondió firmemente

-¿Tú… tú hiciste todo esto? – preguntó lastimosamente sin encararlo

-Desde luego – aceptó cínicamente - ¿Crees que el habría sido capaz de decírtelo?

La mentira del Terry le lastimaba como una dolorosa espina atravesándole el pecho.

-¿Por qué haces esto, Richard? ¿Cuánto más daño quieres hacernos?

-No he sido yo el mentirosa, Candy – repuso - ¿Qué duele mas? ¿Un golpe físico o uno emocional? ¿Acaso no es peor la mentira?

-Basta… por favor… - suplicó, hundiendo su rostro entre sus manos

-Lo admito, he sido un hombre irrazonable y abusivo pero, ¿acaso alguna vez te engañé? No miento al decirte que siempre te he sido fiel… ¿Por qué amas entonces a un hombre al que ni siquiera conocías y te ocultó una verdad de tal magnitud? Y más importante aún, ¿por qué en tal caso no eres capaz de amarme?

El dolor emocional estaba acabando con ella pero ahora no era sólo eso, un dolor agudo estaba haciéndola doblegarse.

-¿Estás bien? – preguntó en seguida, inclinándose para apoyar sus manos en los hombros de ella

Pese a que ella asintió, otra punzada más fuerte aún en el vientre la obligó a doblegarse por completo.

-¡Maldición! – masculló, tomándola en brazos - ¡Ven conmigo Ethan!

Confundido, el menor sólo atinó a sujetar el abrigo de Richard quien caminó apresuradamente hacia la salida en donde lo hizo subir y subió a Candy en el automóvil. Una vez dentro, aceleró en busca de un hospital al ver el dolor marcado en el semblante de Candy quien no paraba de gritar por el dolor que evidentemente provenía de su vientre al sujetarlo inconscientemente y derramar lágrimas. Llegando al fin a uno, descendió y sacó a Candy.

-¡No puede estacionarse aquí! – le riñó un hombre

-¡Mi esposa necesita un médico! – refutó Richard con Candy en brazos

Al ver la evidente situación, el hombre hizo rápidamente traer una camilla para trasladar a Candy.

-_¡Maldición, maldición!_ – mascullaba a sus adentros mientras aguardaba en la sala de espera junto con Ethan

Observó de reojo a su hijo y caía en la cuenta de que jamás deseó perder a sus hijos puesto que eran fruto tanto de Candy como de él y ahora, seguramente Candy podría perder a su segundo hijo a causa de tantas emociones en una sola noche, ¿a qué grado estaba llegando su obsesión por ella? El menor le miró fugazmente y no tardó en notar que el amor que Ethan podría profesar hacia un padre, lo estaba profesando ya hacia otro hombre que no era él… El sólo saber que aquel hombre de nombre Terry le había robado no sólo el amor de Candy sino que también el de su propio hijo, le hizo montar e cólera y una sensación de posesión se apoderó de su ser: así tuviese que mantenerlos encadenados, lo haría hasta que ellos aprendiesen a amarlo cómo él los amaba a ellos. Antes de poder pensar más en la situación, el médico salió de la sala donde se hallaba Candy.

* * *

><p>Con el corazón acelerado a mil por hora, el castaño corría a lo largo del pasillo para salir de la unidad e ir en busca de Candy, ¿cómo había sido tan tonto y dejarlos marchar a sabiendas del peligro que les acechaba?<p>

_-¿Quieres decir que…? – el castaño sentíase confundido pero a s vez alegre de saber la verdad_

_-No, Terry… Aiden es fruto de un hombre al que amé mucho pero que por desgracia se marchó antes de tiempo… - lágrimas asomaban aún a sus ojos – No cuento con nadie más y ese hombre lo sabía, Terry… Es un hombre peligroso del que deben cuidarse _

Recordaba cada palabra de ella explicándole la verdad tras toda aquella escena. Sólo rogaba porque ambos estuviesen bien pese a que una corazonada le hacía pensar en lo peor… ¿por qué no notó la trampa puesta por Richard? Ahora todo estaba en manos del destino.

* * *

><p>Por su parte, Richard se hallaba al borde de la cama donde se hallaba Candy con lágrimas en los ojos…<p>

_**Continuará…**_

* * *

><p>Awwww quiero compartir con ustedes la emoción que me da al leer todos sus comentarios ;w; En verdad hay comentarios que literalmente me hacen llorar de la emoción al ver que disfrutan de este fic aunque tarde eternidades en actualizar ;o;<p>

Muchísimas gracias, chicas! En verdad que si pudieran ver mi emoción cuando leo lo que me escriben jejeje hasta se reirían pero es que me emociono mucho en verdad ^o^

Mil disculpas por desaparecer así pero es que la escuela no me dejaba tiempo de escribir ;o; sólo me dejaba puro estrés y dolor de cabeza XD jajaja pero bueno, ahora ya hay vacaciones y creo que podré actualizar jejeje… Espero -_-u

Lo único que me resta es desear que sigan disfrutando de mi fic y pedir y sigan dejándome sus valiosos comentarios, me animan mucho ^^

Un abrazo y saludo muy especial a todos(as)!


	9. Chapter 9

**Capítulo 9**

-Su embarazo es sumamente peligroso –explicaba el médico – De no tener los cuidados necesarios, podría perder a la criatura…

-¿Es necesario tenerla hospitalizada? – inquirió Richard

-Sólo algunos días, después podrá regresar a casa – respondió – Pero deberá mantenerse en absoluto y estricto reposo

-Desde luego – asintió con firmeza – la llevaré a casa cuanto antes y me encargaré de que guarde reposo

-Confío en que sabrá cuidar a su esposa… ¿Sabe? La ha traído a tiempo, de haber tardado más tiempo era más que probable que hubiese perdido a ese bebé…

-En verdad quisiera que ese bebé naciera sano y salvo, doctor

Sonriendo, el médico posó una mano en el hombro de Richard.

-Si sigue las instrucciones al pie de la letra, ese bebé nacerá… ¡Ánimo! En cuatro meses podrá tenerlo en brazos

Richard esbozó una sonrisa no sólo por lo que le decía el médico sino porque ahora tenía la certeza de que ese bebé que Candy esperaba era de él y no de aquel profesor.

-¿Puedo entrar?

-Adelante… - cedió el paso

Ingresó a la habitación y ahí estaba ella, en aquella oscura habitación levemente iluminada por los tenues rayos de luna infiltrados a través de la ventana. Aún escuchaba sus sollozos y aquella escena, le hacía recordar cuando estuvo hospitalizada a causa de embarazo de Ethan… Ella lloraba porque estaba aterrada de él y de lo que podría suceder… ¿Por qué siempre debía de estarlo? Tal vez, sólo tal vez, si él fuese diferente ella se habría enamorado de él y serían la familia que siempre soñó tener con ella pero, ¿cómo ser comprensivo cuando ella había pasado las noches con otro hombre y ese mismo hombre le había arrebatado aquel amor que por derecho él siempre debió tener? Acercóse más a donde ella estaba recostada.

-El bebé nacerá bien sólo si guardas reposo absoluto, Candy – habló a espaldas de ésta – Dentro de algunos días podrás regresar a casa…

Ante ésta última frase, Candy se encogió ligeramente.

-¿Lo has considerado? – inquirió ante el silencio de la rubia - ¿Has pensado en la posibilidad de regresar a casa conmigo?

-No quiero volver contigo – murmuró apagadamente

En automático, el rubio apretó sus puños ante la impotencia pero en seguida los relajó. Si deseaba hacer que ella regresara por voluntad propia, debía darle motivos.

-Está bien, como desees pero no sé a dónde piensas ir estando tan delicada – comentó intencionadamente - ¿Sabes a dónde irás?

-Cualquier lugar será mejor que estar a tu lado un segundo más – refutó

-¿Y qué será de nuestros hijos? ¿Tanto es tu odio hacia mí que incluso te importa poco perderlos?

Molesta y con lágrimas aún en los ojos, lo encaró.

-Lo que sienta por ti, no quiere decir que también lo sienta por ellos – farfulló – Amo a mis hijos y por ahora son lo único que me importa

-Si te importaran, accederías regresar a casa – insistió – Debes de entender que perderás a nuestro hijo si insistes en marcharte y no sólo arriesgarás la vida de ese bebé sino que inclusive la tuya y, entonces, ¿qué será de Ethan?

La simple idea le causó un terrible vacío a la rubia y él notó ese destello de temor en las esmeraldas.

-Dices que soy un mal padre para él, ¿no es así? – ahora él se hallaba cruzado de brazos – Si ese es el caso, ¿qué pasará si tú no estás para defenderlo?

Candy no podía contener las lágrimas, especialmente si Richard le hacía ver la realidad tan crudamente.

Él, observándola llorar como tantas veces, sintió un ligero vacío muy en el fondo. Aunque arriesgaba mucho, se sentó a un lado de ella y la acercó a él. Prontamente notó el rechazo por parte de ella quien intentaba alejarse pero él, no pretendiendo dejarla ir, la aferraba más a él.

-No lo hagas, Candy – murmuraba sin denotar sentimiento alguno

-¡Suéltame! – exigía mientras intentaba zafarse de él - ¡Por favor!

Era peligroso exponer sus sentimientos pero sabía que era la única forma de posiblemente hacerla recapacitar y cambiar de opinión.

-Siempre me preguntaste por qué razón hacía lo que hacía – ignoró las protestas de la rubia – Y jamás te dije la verdadera razón…

Candy no deseaba escuchar la verdadera razón porque entonces sería vulnerable ante él y era lo que menos deseaba.

-Te amo, Candy – confesó abiertamente – Desde aquella vez que te noté en la Universidad no he sido capaz de pensar en otra mujer

-No te creo… - protestaba ella – Jamás me has amado, ¡jamás has amado a nadie!

-Te equivocas – aunque ella no le miraba, supo notar la ira en aquellas palabras

Pese a la ira enfatizada en su mirar, ella supo que había algo más en aquella mirada… tal vez una realidad.

-¿Tienes idea de cuánto sufría por tu amor no correspondido? – preguntó, encarándola

-No podías obligarme a sentir algo que no sentía – protestó, tratando de huir de las manos que la sujetaban por los hombros

-Me lastimas, Candy – reconoció – Cada que me rechazas… cada que rehúyes la mirada de la mía… cada que intentas huir de mis caricias…

-No me culpes de eso – le encaró con temor – Fuiste tú quien provocó el que reaccionara yo de esa forma ante tus "muestras de amor"

-¿Era así antes de formar una familia, Candy? – inquirió con aire dolido – Sabes que no era esa clase de hombre… Siempre te amé y quise demostrártelo de mil formas pero jamás me diste esa oportunidad…

-Tú… - lágrimas brotaban incesantes de lo ojos de la rubia – abusaste de mi aquella noche… ¿A eso le llamas amor?

-Respondí a las consecuencias de mis actos, ¿no es así?

-¡No tuve alternativa!

-¿Por qué no te fuiste con ese actor en tal caso? – la pregunta tomó por sorpresa a Candy – Oh, sí… Vi todo cuanto pasó aquella noche entre ustedes dos… - involuntariamente acarició el rostro inundado en lágrimas - ¿Por qué no tuviste el valor de seguir adelante por ti sola, querida? ¿Qué te hizo pensar que verdaderamente necesitabas de mi ayuda y no la de ese actor?

-Era responsabilidad tuya… no la de él… - las palabras titubeaban en labios de ella

-Pero él te amó desde aquella vez, ¿no es cierto? Si te amaba, ¿crees que le habría interesado si estabas embarazada de alguien más?

Poco a poco empezaba a entender el punto al que él deseaba llegar.

-Tuviste la felicidad en las manos, Candy – murmuraba mientras acariciaba la rubia melena – Prácticamente era tuya de haberla pedido pero… preferiste regresar acobardada a mi, ¿cierto?

En un último intento, prácticamente desesperada, quiso abofetearlo pero ésta vez él lo vio venir y detuvo ambas manos al vuelo.

-Yo no te hice renunciar a la felicidad, Candice White – refutó – Fuiste tú quien la dejo escapar porque no tenías la seguridad de ese amor que él decía profesar hacia ti, en cambio, tenías la certeza de que yo al menos sentía algo hacia ti… Preferiste mi seguridad a la de él…

Rendida, abatida… sin siquiera ya la fuerza suficiente como para encararlo, dejó caer sus brazos a un lado.

Con una sonrisa interna, dejó de sujetarla para incorporarse de manera imponente.

-Las cosas pueden ser diferentes a partir de la decisión que tomes – de entre su bolsillo sacó el celular perteneciente al de ella y lo depositó a un lado de ella – Es decisión tuya… puedes escogerlo o escogerme, realmente no importa porque con ambos perderás tu moral de una u otra forma… - se detuvo al marco de la puerta – Por última vez… regresa a casa conmigo…

No oyó una respuesta por parte de ella, sólo un ahogado sollozo.

-No insistiré más – le dio la espalda – Sólo dime una última cosa, ¿lo amabas?

El dolor estaba acabando con ella, ¿cuánto más dolor sería capaz de soportar?

-Mucho – admitió entre sollozos

El marco de la puerta crujió bajo los dedos de Richard quien se esforzó por no mostrar su cólera actual.

-Obviamente Ethan no puede permanecer en el hospital – cambió el tema – Lo llevaré a donde Annie y regresaré…

Tanto dolor y lágrimas había hecho a Candy olvidarse por un momento de Ethan. Sentía temor porque Richard no cumpliese su palabra y se lo llevara a casa a fin de hacerla regresar.

-Sí, lo sé… puedo adivinar lo que piensas – se adelantó el rubio – Pero desafortunadamente deberás de confiar en mi al menos hasta que halles una solución a todo esto

-No te lo lleves – rogó con voz trémula a causa del llanto

-Desearía poder complacerte pero sabes que no es posible - regresó a donde ella – Puedes llamarla si no confías en mi

Ante la indecisión de la rubia, él se adelantó y sacó su propio celular, marcando el número de Annie quien n tardó en responder.

-¡Ah, Annie! Hace tanto tiempo… - saludó – Escucha, llamo porque necesitamos que nos hagas un favor…

Con labios temblorosos, Candy aguardaba expectante a que Richard terminase la llamada y le diese al fin un informe de lo que sucedería. Finalmente, tras eternos minutos de espera, él cortó la llamada.

-Estarán aquí en unos minutos – explicó – Serán ellos quienes vendrán en vista de tu desconfianza hacia mí… ¿Satisfecha?

Las palabras de Richard la torturaban, ¿cómo debía responder ante sus acciones recientes? ¿cómo confiar cuando desconfiaba totalmente de él? Sólo lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos en respuesta al juego de palabras que él utilizaba en contra suya.

-Deja ya de llorar que no he hecho nada malo – farfulló, limpiando las lágrimas con sus pulgares

Al tener el rostro lloroso de ella entre sus manos, recordó inevitablemente la primera vez en besar aquellos labios que parecían nunca reaccionar a los suyos… Impulsado por su deseo, atrajo su rostro al suyo hasta rozar aquellos labios que tanto extrañó aquellos días de soledad…

Lágrimas de protesta fueron la única respuesta de Candy quien optó por no poner resistencia… simplemente cerró los ojos y esperó a que fuese él quien se apartara.

Pese a que aquel beso le sabía a hiel, le importaba poco si llevaba una batalla ganada: el que Candy volviese a estar bajo su poder. Sonriendo, apartó sus labios de los de ella, acariciando con sus pulgares aquellas mejillas empapadas aún en lágrimas. Ella desviaba la mirada con abatimiento mientras él despejaba su frente con suaves toques… ¡Cuán diferentes se sentían los toques de Richard y los de Terry! Creyéndose vencedor, la estrechó nuevamente.

-¿Regresarás conmigo? – preguntó nuevamente

-No... – respondió insegura

Más amarga le supo aquella bofetada puesto que estaba ciento por ciento seguro que ella accedería sin miramiento alguno, ¿qué era lo que estaba fallando? Montaba en cólera al saber que aquella insistente esperanza llamada amor era lo que hacía que Candy tuviese mayor seguridad, ¿debía entonces arrancar aquel amor de raíz justo como se arranca a una mala hierba? No pretendiendo ceder, volvió a besarla en los labios fugazmente.

-No importa, de cualquier forma me quedaré hasta estar seguro de que nacerá sano y salvo nuestro hijo – repuso con firmeza

Antes de que ella pudiese agregar otro comentario, Annie ingresó a la habitación, seguida de Archie.

-¡Candy! – la estrechó - Lamento haber tardado, si lo hubiese sabido antes…

-No debes disculparte, Annie – repuso – Soy yo quien se disculpa por ocasionarles tantas molestias

-No lo son, querida amiga… - volvió a estrecharla

-¿Mami? – llamó Ethan, oculto tras una de las piernas de Archie

-Ven aquí, pequeño – le llamó Annie, sosteniéndolo entre sus brazos y acercándolo a Candy quien lo recibió

-¿Estás enferma, mami? – preguntó consternado

-Son sólo pequeños malestares, pequeño -explicó – Pero temo que deberé quedarme unos días aquí y los niños no pueden quedarse en este lugar

Temeroso al ver a su padre, se aferró al seno de Candy.

-¡Quiero quedarme contigo! – protestó con miedo

-Lo siento, cariño pero temo que no es posible… pero te quedarás con Annie y Archie mientras esté aquí… - acarició los castaños cabellos de su hijo - ¿Prometes que serás un buen niño con ellos?

Aspirando por la nariz, asintió el menor.

-Ese es mi niño – murmuró, besando la frente infantil

-No te preocupes, estará bien con nosotros – la tranquilizó la morena, recuperando al Ethan - ¿Quieres despedirte de tu padre?

La pregunta tomó por sorpresa tanto a Ethan como a Candy.

No esperando una respuesta, Richard tomó en brazos a su hijo para estrecharlo suavemente.

-Sé bueno con los Andrew, hijo – murmuró, observando de reojo a Candy a quien le resultaba imposible apartar la vista de ambos – Bien, no quisiéramos desvelarlos más tiempo… Los acompañaré a la salida…

-Pero Candy… - regresó Annie la vista a su amiga - ¿Estarás bien, Candy?

-Lo estaré – respondió con una forzada sonrisa pero en el fondo temiendo al ver a Ethan temblar en brazos de su padre – Por favor, cuiden de Ethan

La morena sonrió, asintiendo.

-No debes preocuparte, cuidaremos bien de él – depositó un beso en la mejilla de la rubia – Descansa

Muy prontamente Candy se vio sola y a oscuras en la habitación, ¿qué pasaría de ahora en adelante? Nerviosa, llevó su mano a donde debía estar colgado su crucifijo del Hogar de Pony pero sintióse más nerviosa aún cuando notó que no estaba… Prácticamente, salvo por su celular, no portaba nada personal más que la bata de hospital. Cerrando fuertemente los ojos, encomendó una oración por la seguridad tanto de Ethan como la del bebé que crecía dentro de ella. Antes de tener tiempo de derramar más lágrimas de temor, sintió vibrar su celular en seña de una llamada entrante; sus ojos se agrandaron como platos al leer en la carátula:

_Llamada Entrante:_

_Terry G._

Su dedo se posó justo encima de la tecla de rechazar la llamada pero no se atrevía a pulsarla, ¿qué hacer? Su mirada se posó en la ranura de la puerta en busca de sombras que le indicasen que estaba Richard a punto de entrar pero no había nadie a fuera. Con el corazón en la garganta, optó por responder, ¡sería un adiós definitivo! Únicamente colocó el celular frente a su oreja pero no emitió sonido alguno.

-_¿Candy?_ – escuchó la exaltada voz de Terry al otro lado - _¿Estás ahí?_

Sus labios temblaron levemente antes de hablar.

-Sí – respondió con voz trémula

-_Necesito que me escuches –_ rogó – _No niego que estuve con mujeres anteriormente, especialmente cuando estuve en Broadway pero… esa no era la vida que esperaba y es por eso que decidí abandonar la farándula y convertirme en profesor…_

Las lágrimas brotaban silenciosamente de los ojos de la rubia, ¿era una última explicación antes de decirse adiós para siempre?

-Está bien… lo entiendo… - respondió abatidamente

-_Emily no fue la excepción, Candy – _continuó – _La conocí poco antes de decidir retirarme para siempre…_

¿Por qué simplemente no decía "adiós"? Era lo que ella se preguntaba, las explicaciones de su vida anterior las creía innecesarias para su dolido corazón.

-Terry, escucha yo…

_-No es hijo mío, Candy _– se apresuró a decir antes de Candy pudiese decir algo más

-¿Qué? – preguntó incrédula

_-Todo fue un plan de Richard para tener la oportunidad de recuperarlos – _explicó nervioso – _Estoy preocupado por ustedes, especialmente por tu estado… Por favor, dame sólo una oportunidad de volver a su lado…_

Candy no sabía si sus lágrimas eran a causa de la felicidad que le causaba al saber que Terry no era un hombre comprometido o era a causa de que se hallaba hospitalizada y con riesgo de perder a su bebé a causa de la falsa noticia.

-Pude perder a mi bebé – dijo entre sollozos – Tengo miedo porque ahora estoy en un hospital al cuidado de Richard y Annie se ha llevado a Ethan…

Pudo ella escuchar una maldición por parte de Terry al otro lado del teléfono.

-_Por favor no tengas miedo_ – su voz temblaba de ira – _Lamento que todo esto haya pasado por culpa mía, Candy…_

Inevitablemente ella sonreía, ¿significaba acaso que podría ser feliz a un lado de él después de todo?

-_Dime en dónde están, iré por ustedes_

La firmeza en las palabras de Terry le hacían creer firmemente a ella que todo estaría bien a partir de ahora. Fue entonces cuando cayó en la cuenta que ignoraba el nombre de donde se hallaba.

-No lo sé… Richard me trajo al hospital más cercano de donde vives – explicó

-_Entiendo… creo saber en dónde estás… No temas que pronto estaré ahí –_ dijo – _Te amo, Candy_

-Sabes que también te amo – aceptó ella –Y Terry…

-_¿Sí?_

-No tardes – rogó en un suspiro

-_No lo haré – _aseguró, cortando la llamada

Candy mantuvo el celular entre sus manos, ¿qué sucedería a partir de ahora? Aferrándolo a ella, rogó porque no tardase él y la llevara lejos junto con Ethan justo como había prometido al despertar por la mañana.

Lo que ella ignoraba, es que Richard se hallaba apoyado contra el muro del pasillo, escuchando perfectamente gracias al silencio nocturno del hospital lo que ella halaba con Terry.

* * *

><p>Justo al cortar la llamada, el castaño no perdió tiempo en abordar su automóvil y encender el motor con la clara intención de dirigirse al único hospital más próximo que conocía. Al divisar al fin el hospital, se estacionó en el estacionamiento de éste, caminando decididamente hacia el ascensor que lo levaría a la planta alta, no obstante, no le fue posible ingresar a éste al sentir una mano aferrarlo por sorpresa mientras otra se estrellaba en su quijada. No teniendo la oportunidad de incorporarse, sólo sintió una mano apretar fuertemente contra su rostro mientras aspiraba un fuerte olor que en pocos segundos lo adormeció hasta sumirlo en una total inconsciencia. No fue consciente de nada más.<p>

* * *

><p>Recostada en la cama y con la vista posada en los edificios que se divisaban tras las cortinas mecidas por el suave viento, Candy aguardaba con el corazón acelerado la tan esperada llegada del hombre que más amaba. Ansiosa, aguardaba a que en cualquier momento él aparecería tras aquella puerta de madera, la tomaría en brazos y se la llevaría para ir a buscar a Ethan y marcharse esa misma noche de la ciudad hacia un mejor mañana, ¿no era acaso muy pretencioso lo que imaginaba?<p>

_Y yo te voy a esperar_

_y no me voy a pintar,_

_ya sé que te gusto mucho_

_cuando me ves natural_

_Y llegaré tan puntual_

_no quiero perder más tiempo…_

_cada segundo que tardas_

_es un beso que te resto_

Los segundos, que pesaban como plomo, trascurrían lentamente y se escapaban bajo las manecillas del reloj hasta convertirse en minutos de espera… minutos que ella contaba a la par que su corazón se aceleraba más y más ante la espera. Tan ansiosa de verle… tan ilusionada de saber que la felicidad estaba tan cercana ahora… tan enamorada de él que sentíase incapaz de olvidarlo…

_Me pondré el vestido azul_

_que sé que te gusta más,_

_dejaré mi pelo suelto_

_para que baile en el viento_

_Y en nuestra esquina de siempre_

_el aire se ha perfumado_

_porque en todas las ventanas_

_el amor se está asomando_

Los minutos poco a poco empezaron a trascurrir con más y más frecuencia y, cada que pasaba uno, el corazón de ella tornábase más y más frágil al punto de que sentía que podría desmoronarse en cualquier segundo, ¿le habría pasado algo? Lágrimas frescas volvían a empapar el rostro de ella al pensar en miles de posibilidades… ¿Por qué siempre terminaba por estar a la deriva? Aunque se negaba a aceptarlo, había pasado bastante tiempo y sólo había sido una enfermera la que había ingresado de vez en cuando para examinarla fugazmente. Era probable que no llegaría…

_Y me robaste la esquina_

_y me quede tan perdida,_

_¿A dónde vuelan mis sueños,_

_a un callejón sin salida?_

_Y me quité mi vestido_

_que tanto te gustaba…_

_total me siento desnuda,_

_total ya no tengo nada._

Sentíase vacía y desdichada al pensar que si bien no hallaba el hospital, podría llamarla al celular y calma su ansiedad pero, por más que miraba fijamente su celular, éste no daba señales de Terry. Perdiendo la esperanza, hundió su rostro entre sus manos y sollozó silenciosamente pero, al escuchar unos pasos acercarse apresuradamente a su habitación, la esperanza volvió a ella y contuvo la respiración, especialmente cuando aquellos pasos se detuvieron frente a la puerta y la perilla giró hasta ceder al empuje… Sintióse más desilusionada al ver que era Richard quien aparecía un tanto sofocado.

-Lamento la tardanza, tuve que mover el automóvil… - explicóse - ¿Ha pasado algo desde entonces?

-Nada – respondió, ocultando sus lágrimas

_Pero no vino nunca, no llegó_

_y mi vestido azul se me arrugó_

_y esta esquina no es mi esquina_

_y este amor ya no es mi amor._

_Pero no vino nunca, no llegó_

_y yo jamás sabré lo que pasó,_

_me fui llorando despacio…_

_me fui dejando el corazón_

-_Tal vez… no era tan importante para él – _pensaba Candy

-Será mejor que duermas – aconsejó Richard, cerrando la ventana – Te hará bien…

-_Tal vez, Richard tenía razón y sólo fue un deseo fugaz…_

-¿Necesitas algo?

-No – respondió, cerrando sus ojos con el corazón dolido -_Tal vez no sea gran cosa, es algo que puede pasarle a cualquiera… ¿En verdad fue la última llamada una despedida escondida?_

* * *

><p>Tras algunas horas después, Terry abría sus ojos con pesadez al tiempo que todo le daba vueltas, ¿en dónde estaba?<p>

_Continuará…_

* * *

><p>Jajajaja un nuevo récord en actualizar! :D jajajaja ok, no… Bueno, creo que ésta vez no tardé tanto en actualizar jejeje espero no ser linchada esta noche (especialmente en épocas navideñas XD)<p>

Muchísimas gracias a todas por sus comentarios jejeje me siento aliviada de que no he sido olvidada a pesar de mis eternidades en actualizar -.-u … ¡lo siento!

Espero que tengan un lindo día y felices fiestas a todas! :D


	10. Chapter 10

**Capítulo 10**

Con pesadez y sintiendo una terrible hinchazón en la mandíbula, Terry abrió sus ojos de forma confusa. Sentía la dureza y frialdad del pavimento contra su rostro, al tiempo que un enervante olor mohoso se filtraba a través de su nariz, ¿en dónde estaba? Su primer instinto fue el llevarse una mano a donde sentía la clara hinchazón pero, en su intento, fue cuando notó que estaba completamente inmovilizado tanto de manos como de pies. Deseó gritar en busca de ayuda pero la mordaza firmemente sujeta le impidió emitir sonido alguno.

_-Estoy seguro que es obra de él... - _pensó conmocionado, tratando de librar sus manos

En un intento de conservar la calma buscó alguna especie de salida a su alrededor... Sólo oscuridad, nada más que eso lograba divisar... Sentíase en pánico pero, según creía saber, el pánico nada arreglaba. Valiéndose de sus esfuerzos y varios intentos logró incorporarse levemente para luego arrastrarse con esfuerzo hacia lo que creyó y era le seguridad de un muro; agotado, apoyó su cabeza contra la superficie y aguardó hasta que sus ojos se adaptaron a aquella penetrante oscuridad.

_-Es un sótano - _se dijo al reconocer cajas apiladas unas sobre otras

Sabiendo que todo sótano siempre debía tener una salida, buscó a sus alrededores hasta hallar las escaleras que conducían a una puerta.

_-Mejor intentar a quedarse encerrado - _pensó, arrastrándose nuevamente hasta el pie de éstas

Contempló el número de escalones y, dada su posición, le parecieron un sin fin. Lo creyó imposible así que, sin siquiera hacer un esfuerzo, volvióse a apoyar contra la pared y cerró los ojos. Candy. La recordó y con ello la promesa que había hecho a ella, ¡Dios santo! Una oleada de temor por ellos se apoderó de él, ¡estaban en manos de Richard! Sin pensarlo dos veces, animóse a escalar de forma dificultosa hasta que, pese a que le llevó lo que le pareció una eternidad, logró alcanzar la cima y toparse con un obstáculo más: una sólida puerta.

* * *

><p>El cansancio, conforme el tiempo pasaba, estaba acabando con Candy quien apenas y probaba bocado alguno. Únicamente sacaba fuerzas suficientes cuando Ethan estaba de visita, después de que él se marchaba la soledad le invadía nuevamente.<p>

-Mami, ¿cuándo regresaremos? - preguntaba Ethan en cuanto Richard se ausentaba de la habitación

Con la melancolía reflejada en la mirada, la rubia acariciaba los castaños cabellos de su hijo y trataba de encontrar una respuesta.

-No lo sé, amor - susurraba - Tal vez cuando mejore y tu hermano o hermana no estén en peligro

Apoyando el menor la cabeza en el seno de su madre, se acunó y escuchó el palpitar de su madre.

-¿Nos ha dejado de querer? - preguntó repentinamente

La pregunta tomó por sorpresa a Candy, sintiendo una puñalada en el corazón. Por el bien de Ethan y el propio, no debía llorar.

-No, pequeño - murmuró insegura

-¿Es porque te hizo llorar que no ha venido? - insistió confuso

Antes de poder responder a aquella pregunta, Richard ingresó en compañía de Annie y Archie.

-Lo siento, Ethan pero mamá debe descansar - explicó el rubio

Melancólico, el menor se aferró a su madre a modo de despedida.

-Sé bueno con ellos, ¿sí? - aconsejó Candy con una media sonrisa

Asintiendo, dio un beso a su madre.

-Recupérate pronto, mami - suplicó Ethan con ojos vidriosos

Sintiendo que el alma se le desgarraba, Candy besó la frente de su hijo.

-Cuídate, Ethan - susurró antes de ser levantado en brazos por Richard

-No debes preocuparte, Ethan - dijo él - Mami se pondrá bien y, cuando eso suceda, podremos volver todos a casa

Temeroso e inseguro de las palabras de su padre, Ethan miró a su madre quien no se atrevió a contradecir las palabras de él frente a sus amigos.

-Di adiós a mamá - concluyó él con una sonrisa

-Adiós, mami - murmuró con inseguridad

-Volveré en seguida, cariño - aseguró, acompañando a la pareja a la salida del hospital

-Richard - se atrevió a hablar Annie mientras caminaban a lo largo del pasillo - ¿Realmente se encuentra bien Candy?

-Por supuesto - respondió sin asomo de duda - Sólo necesita reposo, ¿por qué la pregunta, Annie?

-Es sólo que... - miró a su esposo

-La hemos notado bastante agotada y pálida - confesó Archie - Pareciera estar más deprimida que enferma

Aunque su expresión denotó sorpresa, su interior le indicaba una alerta ante las observaciones hechas por ellos. Debía alejar a Candy cuanto antes de ellos.

-Bueno, debo de admitirles que me ha confesado cierto abatimiento al saber que su hijo podría no nacer vivo - expresó sombríamente - Francamente, ignoro si los médicos dicen la verdad con respecto a si se salvará o no nuestro hijo pero...

-Oh... Richard... - intervino la morena al notar nostalgia en el rostro del rubio - Lo sentimos, no sabíamos que...

-No se preocupen, por favor - rogó con una media sonrisa - Rogaremos a Dios porque todo salga bien como con nuestro amado Ethan... Sólo pido eso...

Evidentemente incomodada la pareja ante la nostalgia fingida del rubio, se vio forzada a marcharse cuanto antes.

-Vamos, Ethan - lo tomó en brazos Archie - Debes estar cansado...

-Llama si necesitas algo - concluyó una avergonzada Annie, despareciendo en compañía de su esposo y el menor

Agitando su mano, aguardó a que ambos desaparecieran para al fin borrar su mueca de persona agradable y pasar a una de seriedad y evidente molestia. Si ellos empezaban a sospechar algo malo entre Candy y él, debería tomar las medidas necesarias para impedir que lo notaran. Giró sobre sus talones y retornó a donde su esposa, abrió y cerró suavemente la puerta de la habitación, regresando a un lado de la rubia de quien sujetó su mano y jugueteó con ella.

-¿No piensas hablarme? - preguntó ecuánimemente

Candy suspiró, ni siquiera tenía la fuerza necesaria para retirar su mano.

Ante su silencio, él soltó aquella mano y acomodó los rizos rebeldes tras la oreja de ésta, acariciando su mejilla en seguida para besarla luego.

-¿Ni siquiera me rechazas? - insistió con cierto deje burlón

Agotada como nunca antes creyó sentirse, Candy dióle la espalda.

Esbozando una sonrisa, el rubio tomó asiento a un lado de ella y se recostó ligeramente sobre ella, sujetándola por los hombros y apoyando la barbilla sobre los hombros de Candy.

-Traté de advertirte, Candy - murmuró, acariciando los hombros de su esposa - ¿No te lo dije desde el principio? Él sólo buscaba una cosa en ti y la consiguió, ¿creías en verdad que te amaba?

Sintiendo el leve temblor de la rubia, ladeó el rostro y le besó los hombros.

-¿Creíste acaso que sus promesas de amor verdadero eran sinceras? - insistió en herirla

-Ya has ganado, Richard - sollozó entre lágrimas - No comprendo qué más deseas...

-¿Desear? - repitió con deje ausente - Sabes lo que deseo en verdad...

Cuidadosamente, la giró y la apresó bajo su cuerpo mientras aproximaba su rostro al de ella, dejando apenas unos milímetros de separación entre cada rostro.

-Sólo necesito un par de palabras tuyas, mi amor, y todo cambiará - acarició los temblorosos labios de la rubia - Di lo que más deseo escuchar de tus labios...

-Jamás - murmuró con lágrimas incesantes en los ojos

Con la mirada de hiel, observó la temerosa pero firme mirada en ella, ¿por qué aferrarse a algo que nunca fue ni sería suyo? En un principio era consciente de que debía renunciar a ella por mucho que le doliese pero, al tener herido su orgullo, le resultaba prácticamente imposible renunciar a ella.

Unos leves llamados a la puerta hicieron que la soltara y se incorporara con cierto fastidio.

-Adelante - indicó él

-Buenos días, señor - saludó una enfermera - Lo lamento pero debemos hacer unos análisis a su esposa

-Está bien - se puso en pie - Trátenla con cuidado, por favor

-Lo haremos

Con una sonrisa, salió de la habitación y consultó su reloj.

-Es hora - se dijo a sí mismo con una sonrisa, dirigiéndose hacia el ascensor del hospital

* * *

><p>Agotado y a penas con las fuerzas suficientes para mantenerse despierto, el castaño se hallaba recostado sobre las rechinantes escaleras. Pese a la situación en la que se encontraba, sus pensamientos sólo estaban centrados en Candy y sus hijos; si él se hallaba en dicha situación de infierno, ¿cómo estarían ellos? Resintiendo los estragos de las malas noches, soltó un leve quejido y se recostó sobre su espalda, mirando la oscuridad del techo... ¿cuántos días llevaba encerrado? De forma muy vaga le pareció escuchar pasos pero, simplemente, los ignoró al creer que estaba enloqueciendo en verdad. Cerró sus ojos con pesadez pero en seguida los abrió al reparar en unos hilos de luz que se filtraron repentinamente de entre una de las aberturas de la puerta que jamás cedió ante sus golpes. El eco de aquellos pasos le encloquecieron, ¿eran producto de su imaginación? Cuando empezaba a creer en su propia locura, la puerta cedió ante el peso de un cuerpo, seguido de una encegadora luz que le obligó a hundir su rostro entre sus brazos. De forma evidente protestó a regañadientes.<p>

-¡Vaya! - exclamó la conocida voz de Richard - Veo que puedes moverte...

Adentrándose al sótano y con los brazos cruzados, observó al castaño apenas moviéndose bajo la luz. Complacido, sonrió y le tomó sin cuidado de un brazo para jalarlo escalera abajo y dejarle en cualquier rincón.

-Es agradable verte y no tener que escuchar tus molestos discursos - habló el rubio - Realmente cómico el que hayas terminado en una situación como esta al haberte envuelto con Candy

Aunque agotado, Terry le miró con reproche.

-Será mejor que cambies esa expresión hacia conmigo - advirtió severamente - No fui yo quien te arrastró en esta situación... Pudiste alejarte de ella y nada de esto estaría pasando: tú estarías leyendo alguna novela barata en tu departamento y ella estaría en perfecta salud...

Temeroso de que las cosas hubiesen empeorado con Candy, la mirada de Terry se ablandó y pasó a una de profunda consternación.

-Pobre esposa mía - continuó - Sola en una habitación de hospital, sin el consuelo de su amado hijo o... - le miró intencionalmente - de su amante

Por más que intentase ocultar el dolor, la mirada aguda de Richard lograba captar esos destellos fugaces de dolor que eran como puñaladas para el corazón de Terry. Alargó una mano hacia la mordaza que retenía las palabras del actor, retirándola de la boca que respiró aliviada.

-Bueno, ¿deseas decir algo antes de que vuelva a encerrarte? - preguntó, dándole la espalda y regresando a la puerta en donde tomó una bolsa con víveres

-¿Dónde están? - fue la primer pregunta que logró articular el castaño

-¿Quiénes? - preguntó distraído, tomando un jugo al que le insertó una pajilla para acercarla en seguida a la boca del castaño quien rehuyó del ofrecimiento - Yo en tu lugar lo bebería...

-¿En dónde están? - insistió Terry, rehusándose a beber de la pajilla

-Lo repetiré una vez más - amenazó fríamente - Bébelo

-¿Qué pretendes con eso? - preguntó receloso, analizando el jugo

-No matarte - respondió serio

-¿Por qué? - la pregunta fue más una exclamación de sorpresa

-¿Por qué? - reiteró, incorporándose de forma altiva - Porque no pretendo convertirme en un asesino a causa de tus estupideces, por eso... - con la cólera asomando a los ojos, alargó en última advertencia el jugo

No pretendiendo cumplir la voluntad del rubio, Terry se rehusó nuevamente.

Maldiciendo por lo bajo, arrojó con impotencia el empaque a un lado y sujetó del cuello de la camisa al castaño.

-Creo que no comprendes la situación, ¿cierto? - habló con desdén - Si bien te importa poco tu mísera existencia, seguro y te importa mucho la de Candy y mis hijos...

No necesitaba de más palabras para comprender la insinuación. Tembló por dentro pero sintió un ligero alivio al saber que, si bien Candy se hallaba hospitalizada, no había perdido a su hijo. No se podía ganar la guerra desde su posición pero estaba ganando pequeñas pero grandes batallas; para ganar la guerra debía de seguir las reglas de Richard, sólo así salvaría a Candy e hijos.

* * *

><p>Marcando por enésima vez, el rubio empezaba a preocuparse con respecto a Terry y Candy, ¿estarían bien? Mientras intentaba nuevamente contactar con alguno de los dos, recordó la inusual petición de Terry, ¿qué sería lo que en verdad sucedía? Rindiéndose en tratar de hacer contacto con ellos, meditó.<p>

-Meryl... - llamó a la secretaria que tecleaba en el computador - Necesito las referencias de Candice White y Terrence Grandchester

-¿Sus referencias? - preguntó intrigada - ¿Sucede algo malo?

-Estoy preocupado, no he sabido nada de ambos - confesó

-Entiendo, en seguida las buscaré - afirmó, poniéndose en pie y dirigiéndose hacia el enorme archivero en donde localizó rápidamente ambos expedientes y los entregó al rubio

Agradeciendo, regresó a donde su escritorio y buscó primeramente en los datos de Candy, el cual indicaba que estaba casada y con un hijo... Le resultó sospechoso leer aquello. Si ella estaba casada, ¿por qué Terry estaba de por medio? ¿Problemas con el esposo de Candy?

_"...No puedo explicarte lo que está sucediendo exactamente..."_

Tal vez había algo más allá que problemas maritales, siendo esa la razón de que Terry estuviese inmiscuido pero, ¿cuál era esa razón? Consternado de que estuviesen metidos en líos, repasó los datos hasta que dio con la dirección del lugar donde trabajaba el esposo de Candy.

-Iré a asegurarme que no estén metidos en líos - comentó a Meryl, colocándose su abrigo y dirigiéndose hacia el estacionamiento en donde abordó su automóvil a fin de dirigirse, en primera instancia, a casa de Candy.

* * *

><p>Malhumorado, giró las llantas para ingresar al estacionamiento del hospital y estacionarse en cualquier lugar. A los pocos segundos, sintió vibrar su celular. Sintiendo su cólera aumentar, respondió de mala gana.<p>

-¿Qué es lo que sucede? - preguntó con evidente malestar

-_Alguien te busca _- informó la voz, acostumbrada a los cambios de humores en Richard

-¿Alguien? - su atención se vio captada por aquella frase - ¿Quién es?

_-Dice llamarse Albert Andrew, director de la escuela en donde trabaja tu esposa_

_-_¿Director? ¿Qué rayos hace buscándola? - inquirió aunque fue más una pregunta a sí mismo

-_¿Debería evitarlo? _- preguntó ante el silencio meditabundo de Richard

Teniendo un plan en mente, el rubio dejó escapar una leve carcajada.

-Hazle saber en dónde vivo - respondió - Lo recibiré esta misma tarde

-_¿Estás seguro de eso? - _inquirió nervioso

-Jamás lo he estado tanto - respondió sonriente, cortando la llamada

Haciendo ronronear una vez el motor, lo apagó y consultó su reloj de muñeca. Las tres y un cuarto.

-Tengo tiempo - se dijo a sí mismo, saliendo del auto y caminando hacia el elevador que lo llevaría al piso donde se hallaba Candy.

Con las manos escondidas en los bolsillos, caminó a lo largo del pasillo hasta detenerse poco antes de llegar a la puerta, desde donde escuchó la conversación entre Candy y una de las enfermeras.

-¡Ánimo, Candy! - decía ella - Faltan unos meses para que pueda tener a su bebé

-¿Estará a salvo? - preguntó desesperada y, pese a que no la veía, podía adivinar lágrimas en sus ojos

-No tiene nada qué temer, su bebé nacerá hermoso y saludable gracias a los cuidados que le brindamos y a los de su esposo

Una risilla escapó de entre los labios de Richard, ¡inocente mujer! ¿Acaso no comprendía que Candy deseaba estar lejos de su esposo? Conteniendo la risa, irrumpió en la habitación, aparentando la mirada inocente y consternada que todo el mundo creía siempre... ¡Vaya! ¡Incluso podía ser mejor actor que ese olvidado talento de Broadway que ahora yacía en el mohoso sótano de la casa!

-Buenas Tardes, señor - saludó sonriente la mujer - Su esposa se encuentra mejor, posiblemente podrá llevarla a casa mañana mismo

-Es una buena noticia - sonrió satisfecho, posando su mirada en Candy quien se veía más pálida que nunca - ¿Escuchaste, mi amor? ¡Muy pronto regresarás a casa!

Acercándose a ella, depositó un beso en la frente de ésta. Podía notar la forma con la que ella temblaba y, de forma inconsciente, deseó estrecharla posesivamente y susurrarle que todo iría bien. No obstante, sería algo que jamás diría.

-Le recomiendo dejarla descansar - comentó la enfermera, pagando las luces y saliendo silenciosamente de la habitación

-¿Cuál es tu decisión, Candy? - inquirió una vez que la mujer se marchó

Ella deseaba gritar con todas sus fuerzas que jamás regresaría a su lado pero, siendo más fuerte el cansancio físico y emocional, no respondió nada y se puso a disposición del rubio quien sonrió con aire triunfal. Se apoyó ligeramente sobre ella, estrechándola por los hombros y aspirando su esencia mezclada con medicamento.

-Seré todo lo que me pidas ser, Candice White - susurró, besando una mejilla de ésta - Lo prometo...

Sin decir más, salió de la habitación, dejándola a oscuras en medio de sus sollozos. Caminando a lo largo del pasillo, hubo una pregunta que le retumbó de forma incesante en la mente, ¿Valía la pena todo el riesgo que estaba corriendo por una mujer que no lo amaba? La razón le respondía de forma negativa pero, no obstante, su orgullo dominante le dictaba lo contrario.

Indiferente, llegó a casa y cayó en la cuenta que todo seguía tal y como aquel día en que Candy huyó con el castaño. Sin molestarse en encender las luces, caminó hasta donde estaban los pedazos de porcelana de lo que una vez fueron una hermosa lámpara; acuclillándose, tomó uno a uno los pedazos de ésta, contemplando el más grande entre sus manos... Jamás olvidaría aquel día en que ella estrelló el objeto contra él a fin de defender a un hombre que verdaderamente amaba. Sintiendo la vista nublada a causa del cólera, apretó entre sus manos aquel pedazo, sintiendo en seguida el filo de ésta y causando una enorme herida en el interior de su mano.

* * *

><p>-<em>628... - <em>repasó mentalmente Albert el número perteneciente a la casa de Candy

Condujo a lo largo de la calle hasta que finalmente dio con el número deseado. Detuvo la marcha del carro y descendió de éste, contemplando la fachada de ésta. Subió de dos en dos las escaleras que rechinaron levemente bajo sus pisadas y tocó el timbre que resonó en el eco del interior de la casa, ¿habría alguien que le pudiese atender? Pasaron unos segundos sin respuesta alguna hasta que al fin escuchó unos pasos en el interior de ésta, seguido del picaporte cediendo ante la fuerza del hombre rubio que le abrió.

-¿Puedo ayudarlo? - inquirió neutralmente

-Lamento importunar - alargó una mano hacia el desconocido - Mi nombre es Albet William y soy...

-¡Ah, el señor William! - interrumpió, estrechando la mano ofrecida - Director de donde trabaja Candy, ¿no es verdad?

-Así es, señor...

-Llámeme Richard por favor - se presentó informalmente - Escuché, iba a llamar a la Universidad pero... bien... Candy... ella...

-¿Se encuentra bien? - cuestionó Albert al ver la consternación en el hombre

-Pase por favor, se lo explicaré todo - cedió el paso al interior de su casa a lo que Albert ingresó y fue conducido por el anfitrión hasta la sala - Disculpe el desorden, no he tenido tiempo de traer a alguien para limpiar...

-Le ruego y no se disculpe - dijo Albert más consternado

-Seguramente se pregunta la razón de que Candy no haya aparecido aún - adivinó Richard con las manos entrecruzadas nerviosamente

-Efectivamente - admitió franco

-La razón es que ella está hospitalizada - dijo para sorpresa de Albert

-¿Hospitalizada? - reiteró alarmado - ¡Santo Dios! Pero...

-Ese hombre... - hizo un gesto a modo de intentar recordar - Terrence Grandchester

El nombre captó por completo la atención de Albert.

-Gracias a él es que Candy se encuentra en tan delicado estado pero, ¿sabe qué es lo peor? ¡Arriesgó la vida de nuestro futuro hijo!

La noticia sorprendió a Albert más no lo creía, ¿cómo creer algo así de una persona como Terry? Pretendiendo ocultar su incredulidad, bajó la vista a la altura de las manos de Richard, notando en seguida la sangre fresca entre éstas. Una advertencia se hizo presente: huir.

No pasando desapercibido el gesto de Albert, Richard supo en seguida lo que Albert pretendía.

-Lamento parecer descortés pero Candy está sola en el hospital - habló Richard, tanteando y analizando las respuestas de Albert

Un segundo de titubeo le costó la naturalidad al rubio.

-No se disculpe... comprendo... - respondió con evidente nerviosismo

Richard cedió el paso al otro rumbo a la salida, ¡sólo a unos pasos de la salida y Albert podría ir en busca de ayuda! Sólo necesitaba girar la perilla y sería libre, no obstante, un sonido proveniente del sótano puso en alerta a ambos.

-Bastante fastidioso el tener que lidiar con ratas, ¿no lo cree así? - preguntó Richard con doble intención

Albert le miró estupefacto.

-Dios santo... - murmuró horrorizado al creer saber quién se hallaba en el sótano

Nuevamente se escuchó un ruido que distrajo la atención de Albert, siendo el momento oportuno de Richard para acertar un bien calculado golpe que descontroló al rubio. Sin pensarlo, tomó el primer objeto de la mesilla y lo golpeó a sangre fría, dejándole inconsciente.

-Es una lástima que se haya visto implicado, señor William - murmuró Richard con una sonrisa

Continuará...

* * *

><p>¡Wuuuuu! Jejejeje si, ya sé lo que pensarán todas: ¡Traigan a la inquisición de escritoras y línchenla cuanto antes! n_nu<p>

La verdad es que no hay excusa, tardé eternidades en actualizar nuevamente pero bueno, al menos he regresado en estas cortas vacaciones, ¿no? Y bueno, se me juntaron muchas cosas (entre ellas un ritmo en la escuela al que no estaba acostumbrada) y pues prácticamente no he tenido tiempo de nada, de hecho esto que escribí lo hacía a ratos en mi escuela u_u Espero y puedan perdonarme, espero ya acabar pronto y hacer rendir este puente jejeje

Espero ansiosa sus reviews n_nu

¡Una disculpa, un saludo y un abrazo muy fuerte a todas!


End file.
